La maldición de un mismo destino
by Lesliefics
Summary: Cuando Eren se reencuentra con Annie casi 5 años después de que esta se encerró en un cristal, tiene varias opciones sobre lo que debe hacer, optando por la más ilógica.
1. Chapter 1: Condenados

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Dedicado a;** **_Scarlet Jaeger_** **, es genial fangirlear y platicar contigo sobre el Ereannie, te quiero un chingo.**

* * *

 _"_ _Te siento sosteniéndome, más fuerte, no puedo ver. Cuando podremos finalmente… Respirar."_ **Breathe - Fleurie.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Condenados**.

 _4 años después de retomar shiganshina._

Caminó por el área boscosa. Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo después de haber entrenado con Armin.  
Estaba exhausto, más de lo que hubiera imaginado en toda su vida. La cual, hasta ese momento, había sido miserable en cada aspecto en el que se pudiera imaginar.  
Ya que no solo había sido condenado a vivir toda su infancia rodeado de unos muros que no le permitían ver más allá. Estaba condenado a una vida mediocre que no le satisfacía en nada. A querer volar sin que se le permitiera.

El haber sido testigo de cómo su madre había sido devorado por aquel terrorífico titán, ese que había sido la antigua esposa de su padre muerto, devorado por él mismo inconscientemente; le había ocasionado un trauma, no vivía tranquilo. De hecho, nunca había tenido una vida remotamente tranquila.

Estaba atado a un destino donde lo único que le quedaba era la muerte. Y de cierta forma, la esperaba con añoranza. Deseaba que aquella miseria terminara y que si había una salvación, esa fuera la suya.

Ya no había un escape, le quedaban 3 años tan solo y esos últimos los dedicaría únicamente a luchar. Después de todo, desde los 10 años, solo le quedaba eso.

Se sentó en el césped húmedo. El sol golpeó sus mejillas, estaba delgado, su cabello estaba más largo, tapando completamente su nuca pero sin llegar a los hombros. Sus ojos mantenían unas ojeras permanentes por su incapacidad de dormir. Y aun cuando entrenaba todos los días, permanecía delgado, algo que Mikasa le reprochaba constantemente motivándolo a comer más.

Cada que cerraba los ojos, solo podía ver sus recuerdos mezclados con los de su padre, más otros recuerdos que no podía identificar todavía. Veía continuamente a su madre ser devorada, a Diana convertirse en Titán a través de los ojos de su padre. Podía ver la muerte de sus compañeros. La traición de sus amigos. Todo, siempre que cerraba los ojos, recordaba todo.

Con cuidado se acostó en el césped. cerró los ojos por un momento y disfrutó de ese pequeño instante que la naturaleza le estaba brindando. Podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, e incluso el agua corriendo en un río cercano.  
Era un poco de tranquilidad que añoraba desde hacía muchos años, pero que desgraciadamente no le era otorgada en ninguna de sus formas.  
Sintió unas pequeñas gotas de rocío caer en su mejilla caliente por el sol que quemaba su rostro y deslizarse lenta y apaciblemente hasta llegar al césped.

Un silencio perturbador se apoderó del área, seguido por un crujido que comenzó a molestarle, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos. Estaba disfrutando del pequeño momento, y se aferraba a él con fuerza. No quería perderlo. No quería que se le escapara de los dedos.

Intentaba que el sol caliente, más la suave brisa y las gotitas de rocío que caían, le despejaran la mente. Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad.  
Entonces recordó a su madre, recordó su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos amables, recordó la última pelea que tuvieron y todo eso lo llevó a recordar cuando la habían devorado.  
Abrió los ojos súbitamente, y de golpe, se enderezó con rapidez. Puso su mano en su frente, sudaba frío y respiraba con cierta dificultad.

Había visto nuevamente a su madre ser devorada, ese recuerdo lo perseguía diariamente, cada noche, en cada momento en el que intentaba descansar o hacer algo relativamente cercano a ello.

Su vista estaba ligeramente nublada, seguía respirando rápido y descontroladamente, enterró sus dedos en su cabello frustrado y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían con una dolorosa lentitud, sintiendo el ligero ardor y la molesta sensación de que su vista estaba siendo opacada.  
Con molestia se quitó abruptamente las lágrimas de los ojos, evitando así que estas se deslizaran por sus cansadas mejillas, se levantó abruptamente y se dio la vuelta. Estaba listo para marcharse con los demás.

— Eren.

Se paralizó. Reconocía esa voz, perfectamente. Una voz serena y seca, una que aun después de casi 5 años le era imposible de olvidar.  
Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la vio, cara a cara, a tan solo unos pocos metros.

— Annie.

La miró fijamente, ésta intentaba mantenerse de pie aferrada a un árbol. Tenía la misma ropa con la que la vio cristalizarse. El uniforme de la raza que había traicionado, pero ésta se ve veía más estrecha, como si le estuviera apretando.

Ella mantenía la mirada endurecida pero cansada, sus ojos azules estaban ojerosos y agotados como los de Eren, su cabello estaba considerablemente más largo y sobrepasaba los hombros llegando al pecho. Continuaba teniendo el cabello muy rubio y fino. Había crecido un poco de estatura, pero seguía siendo pequeña.

Se sentía vulnerable y confundido.

Pero entonces la imagen de todo el escuadrón de Levi siendo asesinado le llegó en imágenes borrosas, pero lo suficientemente claras para estimularlo, la ira brotó de él después de tanto tiempo y acercó amenazadoramente su mano hacia su boca, listo para cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cuándo saliste del cristal? —preguntó, intentando mantener la calma pero siempre alerta.

No podía creer que ella estuviera realmente ahí. Hace 4 años se habían rendido completamente ante la idea de que ella saliera. Simplemente la dieron por muerta y la abandonaron dentro de un cuarto en una de las ciudades subterráneas. Estaba muy bien escondida. Habían intentado todo lo que podían pero no habían logrado si quiera hacerle una grieta a aquella gigante piedra donde Annie se había refugiado antes de que la descubrieran y la obligaran a hablar. Decidieron olvidarla.

No hubo respuesta de su parte.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó, acercándose con lentitud y calma. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Ella seguía sin responder, solo lo miraba silenciosamente. Eren vio, que sus ojos estaban vacíos. No había luz, no había nada. Tan solo una mirada perdida.

— Annie, ¿cuál es tu excusa para que nos traicionaras? —intentó, nuevamente.

No hubo respuesta.

Comenzando a impacientarse, Eren caminó con rapidez y la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad. No la recordaba tan pequeña, ella desvió la mirada.

— ¿¡Por qué nos traicionaste!? Maldita sea, Annie. —exclamó, frustrado. — ¡Dame solo una maldita razón para que no me transforme en Titán y te devore!

Por un momento pensó que finalmente había tocado fondo. Que estaba alucinando, que Annie seguía encerrada en aquel cristal, y él estaba loco.  
Lentamente soltó a su alucinación, en silencio. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Esperando que al voltear, no tuviera que verla de nuevo.

— No lo harías. —musitó, en silencio. Con voz ida y seca.

Eren volteó velozmente y lo único que pudo ver fue como Annie soltaba el árbol y se desplomaba hacia el suelo, cayendo con un ruido sordo y claro.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió hacia ella y la miró en silencio.  
Estaba durmiendo, tenía su rostro sosegado, respiraba lenta y pausadamente.

Podía llevarla con todos. Hanji podría decidir qué hacer. O podía llevarla con Armin y hablar con ella por cuenta propia… O incluso podía transformarse ahí y devorarla. Sería tan simple como eso, y tendría sus memorias sin obligarla.

Esa era al final de cuentas la opción que todos elegirían. Era tan simple y fácil de hacer y nuevamente él obedecería sin rechistar, tomaría el papel de la "Esperanza de la humanidad" que nunca quiso tener.

Al final de cuentas nadie entendía lo difícil que era para él el vivir con recuerdos y traumas ajenos, con el dolor que le causaba y lo difícil que era para él el tener que vivir eso cada día.

Odiaba la presión que le habían impuesto desde que descubrieron que podía convertirse en Titán. Muy en el fondo Eren entendía todo lo que había hecho. Y muy bien, porque él también había sido encomendado de algo que era más grande que él, un poder más fuerte que ambos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño chillar que salía de la nariz de Annie, un molesto chiflido que se repetía continuamente. Eren sonrió.  
una sonrisa cansada pero irónica ante la idea de ver a aquella mujer, tan fuerte, tan callada y tan fría durmiendo tan calmadamente, a su merced, conociéndolo lo suficiente como para saber que no le haría nada. El cansancio tenía que ser demasiado como para que ella pudiera dormir sin ningún problema.

No tenía mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer, Mikasa y los demás pronto notarían su ausencia, siempre se preocupaban de más y no le permitían ir a ningún lado. Le había costado mucho trabajo el que le permitieran salir a caminar al bosque solo. Odiaba que lo controlaran tanto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Annie con cuidado y la cargó; ésta simplemente se dejó llevar y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

Había decidido que lo mejor para él era permitirle hablar, ver si podía acceder a cooperar sin que él se viera en la necesidad de devorarla. Muy en el fondo no quería entregarla y que la torturan hasta que hablara, nunca habría querido eso para él, ni para nadie.

Había una pequeña casa muy al fondo del bosque. Estaba completamente abandonada, la habían encontrado antes en sus expediciones, y la habían hurgado hasta el sótano. Nadie vivió ahí por al menos 20 años.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sin ninguna dificultad, entró con la pequeña mujer rubia en brazos, y en lugar de subir arriba a la habitación, optó por irse al sótano, era más seguro y más difícil de que la encontraran.  
Bajó en silencio y la puso en un pequeño catre que estaba cerca de una muy pequeña ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa. Tenía que poner algo para poder ver pues estaba muy arriba. Era únicamente el suelo lo que podía observar, e incluso la tierra entraba si hacía demasiado aire. La dejó con cuidado y la observó por un momento.

Estaba durmiendo tan apaciblemente que incluso le dio un poco de envidia, ¿realmente estaba tan tranquila? Posiblemente no. Aun después de tantos años y de tanta pelea, estaba demasiado confundido. No entendía absolutamente nada de la vida y su realidad era tan solo una asquerosa mentira que había sido marcada como su realidad y destino.

Suspiró. En esos momentos no tenía por qué ponerse a pensar sobre eso. Ya tenía suficiente sin poder entender cómo es que Annie había salido de aquel cristal. Más aun, ¿por qué no se transformó y escapó? ¿Por qué lo llamó sabiendo que lo había traicionado? ¿Por qué se dejó vencer dejando su destino a merced de él? No entendía nada, no quería buscarle una razón lógica. Siempre había creído que Annie era impredecible, y aun después de tanto, ella seguía demostrándole lo mismo.

Aquella alma salvaje que siempre lo conmovió, que siempre admiró. Siempre creyó que era un ave en busca de su propia libertad, siempre se sintió identificado con ella, aunque al mismo tiempo eran completamente opuestos, pero eso le gustaba, así como le gustaba entrenar con ella. Annie siempre lo intrigó de cierta forma.

Se recargó en la pared y se mantuvo silencioso por un buen rato hasta que Annie comenzó a gruñir y a moverse, estaba gimoteando y balbuceando entre sueños, segundos después se levantó precipitadamente y de golpe. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y muy irregular. Eren simplemente observó. No podía terminar de contar la de veces que él había despertado en ese estado. Cada noche, cada siesta, siempre le sucedía. Exceptuando aquellas veces donde entrenaba tanto que apenas llegar al colchón, perdía la conciencia por completo. Eso no lo consideraba dormir tampoco.

Poco a poco la respiración de Annie se fue estabilizando, mantenía la mano en el pecho, intentando calmarse y continuamente se ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, Eren inevitablemente sonrió por lo bajo. Conocía muy bien ese gesto pues ella lo hacía inconscientemente cuando entrenaban.

Annie alzó la mirada y miró al joven alto que la estaba observando. Ahora sin sonreír. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eren? —preguntó, para sorpresa del muchacho.

¿Realmente no recordaba su encuentro en el bosque? ¿Tan perdida y desubicada estaba? Ella lo miró un poco más y frunció el ceño, como si no creyera que estaba viendo al mismo joven de ojos verdes y actitud indomable.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que…

— Casi 5 años. —musitó, con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. Se le dificultaba creer que había pasado tanto ya.

Desvió la mirada y miró hacia el suelo. ¿Casi 5 años? Eso era mucho más de lo previsto, ¿qué había pasado con su padre para aquellas alturas?

Vino a su memoria como en algún momento escuchó un crujido, acto seguido cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Se encontraba en la completa oscuridad, pero podía sentir un piso de madera y pedazos de vidrios deshaciéndose entre sus dedos.  
Estaba sedienta, hambrienta y demasiado mareada. Además de que físicamente se sentía distinta.

Lo poco que recordaba era haber salido de alguna forma de aquel cuarto oscuro. Apenas salió, se encontró con un lugar sin sol, apestoso y frío, ¿qué había pasado en su ausencia? Pronto recordó que había un área subterránea donde seguramente la habían abandonado. ¿Es que nadie la había intentado rescatar?  
Podía escuchar los gritos de la gente al pasar, niños llorando, gente intentando vender, mendigos pidiendo dinero e incluso hasta peleas callejeras.

Sin preverlo, vomitó, pero lo único que salió de su sistema fue bilis amarga. Estaba cada vez más débil, y cansada.  
Se levantó como pudo e intentó caminar, pero al mínimo intento, sus piernas no aguantaron y cayó nuevamente al piso. Sus músculos estaban completamente atrofiados y débiles. Mantenía su misma complexión, pues el cristal se había encargado de mantener su fisiología intacta, pero era una inútil y estaba demasiado débil.

Intentó nuevamente con lentitud y comenzó a caminar directo al área de luz que estaba relativamente cerca. Era la única forma de salir de ese infierno, de regresar a la luz del sol.  
Se movió lentamente hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, pero con bastante lentitud, e incluso cada paso le dolía.  
Cuando por fin llegó, era apenas medio día, se acercó cojeando hasta que pudo sentir un pequeño rayo de luz. Era cálido y reconfortante. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, y todo volvió a su memoria.  
Recordó su misión, recordó a sus compañeros, recordó a su padre, recordó a la gente que había traicionado y asesinado, recordó a Armin, y a Eren. Aquel que había logrado vencerla.

Estaba en un punto donde no sabía absolutamente nada, no estaba segura de nada. Ni de cuánto tiempo había pasado, si ellos seguían vivos, ni si ella realmente estaba viva para esas alturas.  
Recordó a su titán, alzó su mano y vio su anillo, el cual le había dado su padre justo después de que se convirtió en uno. Ejerció una presión leve y la navaja salió, filosa y pequeña. El sol llegó a la pequeña punta y ella lo miró por varios segundos, más de los necesarios.

Únicamente podría escapar si se convertía en Titán. Podría trepar el muro y escaparía, regresaría con su padre. Eso era siempre su única meta y prioridad. No le importaba nada además de eso.

Con lentitud, presionó su dedo pulgar en la punta afilada de la navaja. Soltó un leve quejido cuando la punta atravesó la carne. Nada, no estaba sucediendo nada. Tan solo estaba sangrando. Frunció el ceño confundida y deslizó un poco más el dedo, haciéndose una cortada más profunda.  
La sangre salía sin cesar, pero nada había sucedido. Y se estaba regenerando con una lentitud alarmante para un corte tan insignificante.

Metió la navaja nuevamente en el anillo y presionó con frustración intentando sacar toda la sangre posible de su dedo, ésta cayó al césped y salpicó en su chaqueta militar, la cual aún portaba y de cierta forma le incomodaba.  
Sin saber qué hacer y lejos de tener una habilidad o complexión física que le permitiera trepar, se dejó caer en el suelo. Comenzó a doblar y estirar sus piernas. Se sentía como una clase de juguete para niños, sus piernas tronaban ligeramente en el área de las rodillas, y sus manos estaban tan débiles que cargarlas le estaba costando trabajo.

Hubo un momento donde todo lo que podía sentir era soledad. Nunca le había importado realmente, pero en esos momentos eso era todo lo que sentía.  
Había sido abandonada y odiada. E incluso podría decir que traicionada pues tenía la sensación de que nadie nunca la había intentado ayudar a escapar.

Con lentitud se levantó y caminó más hacia el sol, pudo divisar a algunos militares vigilando el área, pero como la mayoría de los de la policía militar, realmente no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Tan solo platicaban alegremente como si nada importara.

Como pudo, saltó directamente hacia un roca, agarrándose y comenzando a trepar. Su complexión física era tan mala que podía escuchar sus latidos en su odio. La cabeza la estaba matando, le dolía demasiado. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, trepó en la siguiente roca, subiendo un poco más. Con lentitud volteó a ver a los soldados, estos seguían platicando sin percatarse de que ella intentaba salir.

Después de agarrarse de raíces y rocas, logró subir con rapidez, sintiendo el sol quemándole la cabeza, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando comenzó a correr directamente hacia el bosque. Corría lo más que podía, y tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas se le iban a romper justo ahí.  
Incapaz de transformarse, llegó un punto donde simplemente se dejó caer en el césped húmedo, rindiéndose ante todo. Pero entonces vio a un hombre recostado, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Parecía que estaba dormido, y de alguna forma lo reconoció, era Eren.

Comenzó a sobarse las rodillas, apenas se movía un poco el dolor era insoportable. Con cuidado se levantó y puso sus pies en el suelo de madera. También le costaba mover las manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? —preguntó, sentía como si en realidad no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada.

— Como 15 minutos. —respondió simplemente. Con voz fría.

— ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Annie, sentada en el catre, miraba atenta al suelo.

Había querido preguntarle el qué había pasado con él. Había cambiado tanto que se le dificultaba el creer que se trataba del mismo idiota suicida que había jurado matar a todos los titanes. Eren era tan optimista y tan ingenuo que cada que lo entrenaba, esperaba en verdad que aprendiera a luchar como ella.

Pero ahora, simplemente parecía un cadáver viviente. Ya no irradiaba luz, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos verdes demostraban que tampoco podía dormir, al igual que ella que continuamente tenía pesadillas sobre la gente que había asesinado. Eso siempre la perseguía.  
Se atrevió a observarlo nuevamente. Su cabello también estaba más largo y juraría que se parecía mucho más a su titán, lucía más delgado y un poco más pálido, pero al mismo tiempo se veía fuerte. Su mirada nunca permanecía en un sitio y parecía que evitaba a toda costa el quedarse sin hacer nada.  
Tenía ante sus ojos a un alma miserable y le era difícil de creer que se tratara de la misma persona, del mismo idiota suicida que traicionó.

Eren, recargado en la pared, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y suspiró. Caminó y tomó una silla de madera, la acercó a Annie y se sentó.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —replicó, mirándola directamente sin titubear. Annie lo miró de vuelta y se encontró con sus ojos verdes que la estaban examinando.

No, por supuesto que no merecía hacer esa pregunta. Ella junto con Reiner y Bertholdt habían hecho lo posible para destruir la vida de Eren y de todos dentro de los muros, en muchas formas. No quería ni imaginarse todo lo que le había pasado a Eren después de que descubrió su traición como para que se convirtiera en _esa_ persona.

Pero aun así, no se arrepentía. Lo sentía, y mucho. Sentía que fueran justamente los compatriotas de Eren los que tuvieran que morir, pero no se arrepentía. Nunca lo haría. Había hecho todo eso para volver a ver a su padre, tenía que verlo nuevamente, aunque para esas alturas; él seguramente ya la había dado por muerta.  
Miró nuevamente hacia el suelo de madera y se quedó callada.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento más hasta que abrió los ojos cuan platos y miró nuevamente a Eren.

— ¿Qué pasó con todos? —preguntó, esperando que Eren le dijera sobre Reiner y Bertholtd pero sin ser muy obvia al respecto.

— Es una larga historia Annie… Pero, descubrimos lo que hicieron Reiner y Bertholdt. Sabemos que estaban contigo en esto… Luchamos en Shiganshina, varios murieron… —musitó, en verdad eran recuerdos demasiado dolorosos que en ese momento no le apetecía contar. — Incluido Bertholdt, fue devorado por Armin.

Fue testigo de cómo la sorpresa y podría jurar que tristeza se había apoderado de la pequeña rubia. Ella no dijo nada, tan solo volteó la cabeza, evitando así que Eren la observara.

— ¿Armin ahora es un Titán? —preguntó aun sin voltear la cabeza.

— Sí. —respondió simplemente.

— ¿Sabes lo que nos pasa a los que nos transformamos en un titán, verdad?

— Bertholtd quemó a Armin y estaba a punto de morir. No había otra opción.

Annie no dijo nada. Y Eren aprovechó la situación para preguntar todo lo que tenía en mente para poder llegar rápido al punto.

— Annie, sé que tuviste tus razones, pero ¿por qué nos traicionaste?

Ella, sin decir palabra, alzo la mirada y con una leve mezcla de orgullo característico una dignidad inquebrantable; habló: — Sabes que tengo mis razones. No tengo por qué decírtelas.

— Tienes que, Annie. —respondió, permaneciendo calmado, pero honestamente estaba cautivado por el hecho de que Annie fuera tan decidida y orgullosa, aun estando tan vulnerable. — Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me expliques. De no ser yo, Hanji, el capitán Levi y hasta Mikasa te matarían sin dudarlo. Ya sabemos toda la información que podrían haberte sacado pero…

— ¿Estás esperando una disculpa, verdad? —replicó, aniquilándolo con la mirada. Estaba molesta.

— Iba a decirte que quiero escuchar tu versión. Una disculpa de tu parte no significa nada para mí.

No, ya no significaba nada. Le había dado la oportunidad de hablar, de explicarse cuando la emboscaron, pero ella decidió atacarlos sin más y transformarse ante sus ojos.  
Annie suspiró y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el suelo.

— Mi versión, y la versión que sabes seguro que es la misma. —respondió y acto seguido se recostó nuevamente en el catre, cerrando los ojos.

Eren, sabiendo que era imposible que hablara y dijera algo más, se levantó de la silla y caminó silenciosamente hasta las escaleras.

No sabía qué hacer, si se iba, seguramente Annie escaparía y se transformaría. Encontraría la forma de irse de la isla y regresar a sus tierras. Necesitaba escuchar su versión. Saber si realmente había tenido una razón de bastante fuerza para hacer todo lo que hizo.

Se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a Annie, ella permanecía acostada y con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida, lo sabía.

— Annie, ¿por qué no te has transformando en Titán? A estas alturas ya deberías haberlo hecho, ¿no? ¿Qué te detiene?

Permaneció en silencio, aunque abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— Porque no puedo. —respondió. Acto seguido alzó su mano y le mostró su pulgar. Lo había intentado. — Tienes toda la libertad de matarme. Así vengarías a todos…

Eren ignoró eso último y rozó cuidadosamente el pulgar, tomando su mano con la otra. La herida seguía abierta y rojiza. Se estaba curando, pero con demasiada lentitud, ¿acaso ya eran los últimos momentos de Annie? ¿Ya se habían cumplido sus 13 años?

Realmente estaba vulnerable y a su merced. Estaba tan débil que Eren, siendo otra persona, podría vengarse… Pero él no deseaba eso. Ni siquiera sentía un sentimiento de ira o enojo. Había pasado por tanto que desde los últimos años no sentía nada y solo se limitaba a seguir órdenes. Le gustara hacerlo o no.

Suspiró, y Annie sintió el ligero cosquilleo en su mano. — No tengo intenciones de vengarme. —respondió, depositando su mano cuidadosamente. — Es tu decisión si te vas o te quedas aquí, pero honestamente no quiero pelear contigo de nuevo.

Sin decirle nada más, subió las escaleras con rapidez y salió de aquel sótano. Podía cerrarlo con seguro, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no bastaría. Annie no podía ser encerrada. Así que tan solo cerró la puerta dejando todo en manos de ella. No sabía que iba a hacer. Pero había dicho la verdad cuando le dijo que no quería pelear con ella. Había sido muy doloroso.

Así que salió de la casa. Tenía que llegar con rapidez con los demás antes de que comenzaran a buscarlo. No quería que encontraran a Annie, y tampoco entendía su necesidad de protegerla.  
Dejarla o encubrirla era probablemente un delito grave. Lo encerrarían por dejarla libre, pero en esos momentos estaba actuando por impulso, así que seguiría igual.

Tenía qué.

* * *

 _ **Holaaaaaaaa. Mi nombre es Leslie y bueno, se me ocurrió este fic hace algunas semanas. Estoy muy hypeada con la nueva temporada de SNK así que una noche se me ocurrió empezar esto.**_

 _ **Una aclaración que deseo hacer es que en este fanfic podría considerarse ooc o no que Eren esté en un estado de depresión, aun no sabemos como es actualmente luego de Time Skip, pero lo que sí sabemos es que isayama la última vez que lo dibujó, lucía demasiado decaído si me permiten decir, ya veremos como evoluciona esto.  
**_  
 _ **Planeo ver la aceptación que tiene y espero no decepcionarlos. También espero no noten mucho ooc, es aveces inevitable por mucho que lo quieras evitar. El único que los conoce perfectamente es la llama asesina y ya ven, tiene a la pequeña Annie encerrada en un cristal desde hace mucho.**_  
 _ **Espero les guste y espero poder subir un capítulo a la semana, los sábados en la noche. Sepan disculpar si me retraso, intentare evitarlo. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Oportunidades

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _"El grito de alguien ha cambiado el temblor de la tierra. Sé el primero en comenzar desde cero. Diré hasta pronto y nos veremos en la noche."  
_ ** _Great Escape - Cinema Staff_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Oportunidades.**

Ingresó rápidamente a las cabañas luego de haber salido de aquella casa. Dejando a Annie completamente a su suerte.  
Compartía la suya con Armin mientras que Mikasa se quedaba con Sasha, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella permanecía con Eren y Armin.

Habían decidido que lo mejor para ellos era tener unas cabañas que quedaran cerca del bosque, era más cómodo y conveniente que permanecer en la ciudad. Eren se sentía más en sus aires y un poco más libre cuando estaba cerca de los árboles. Por su parte, Mikasa había comenzado a entrenar junto al capitán Levi, éste se aseguraba de que ella manejara perfectamente el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, a su vez que la instruía sobre como girar mejor y hacer cortes más precisos.

Abrió la puerta de su cabaña y antes de que pudiera siquiera voltear correctamente Mikasa se le abalanzó y lo abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Mikasa, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó confundido y levemente sofocado. Ni siquiera había pensado en devolverle el abrazo. No entendía nada.

Armin caminó hacia donde estaba él y decidió explicar por ella: — Estábamos preocupados por ti. Sabemos que te gusta salir al bosque solo, pero nunca te habías demorado tanto. —explicó, mucho más calmado que Mikasa. — Mikasa quería irte a buscar, pero le dije que te diéramos más tiempo.

— Hicieron bien. —respondió, soltándose lentamente del abrazo de Mikasa. — Saben que no me gusta que me estén vigilando.

— Estaba preocupada por ti Eren. Vas solo en el bosque… Te puedes lastimar. —musitó, manteniendo la bufanda en sus manos. — Te tengo que proteger, lo sabes.

— Sí, lo sé y lo agradezco. Pero apreciaría que me dejaran solo, sabes que sé cuidarme solo Mikasa. No por nada entrenamos todos los días. —respondió, caminando directamente hacia su cama. Se sentó.

¿Podría confiarles lo de Annie? No lo sabía, o tal vez sí. Mikasa la mataría sin rechistar, y Armin seguramente le daría la oportunidad de hablar, pero siempre pensaba con la cabeza fría y le diría a todos, solo por precaución. Contarle a cualquiera de los dos supondría un riesgo enorme para Annie. Aunque probablemente el no contarle a nadie supondría un riesgo para él.  
Suspiró y se levantó de golpe, pasando a un lado de ambos sin decir nada.

— Eren, ¿a dónde vas? —musitó Armin. Ambos lo siguieron.

Eren caminó hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba la cocina. Al entrar, se encontró con Sasha y Connie peleándose por un trozo de carne, esta última venciéndolo al aventarlo para salir triunfadora con su comida. Mientras, Jean preparaba el ajedrez para jugar una partida. Le habló a Armin el cual accedió a jugar con él.  
Eren admiró como sus compañeros (o los que quedaban) estaban disfrutando de su vida, o lo que parecía serlo. De repente imaginó lo que sería tener a todo su escuadrón vivo, a Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt con ellos. Simplemente conversando, viviendo, disfrutando de lo que pudo ser y no fue.  
Muchas veces deseaba que lo que les sucedió fuera un sueño. Deseaba tener a todos sus amigos con él y regresar a los días donde eran tan solo unos cadetes aprendiendo.  
Realmente quería que tanto Reiner, el fallecido Bertholdt y Annie regresaran con él. Pero era algo que ya nunca podría ser, aun cuando Annie estuviera a tan solo unos kilómetros de ahí.  
Y apenas entró a la cabaña, imaginó por un momento, a Annie sentada en una mesa, sola pensando en sus propios asuntos, él podría acercarse y platicar y ella no se alejaría, porque nunca lo había hecho antes.

— ¿Eren, está todo bien? Luces un poco nostálgico. —preguntó Sasha acercándose con el trozo de carne en mano.

Eren parpadeo y la miró: — Sí, sí, no pasa nada.

Había muy pocos jóvenes ya, algunos eran soldados que habían sido encargados de cuidarlos, pero éstos difícilmente platicaban o se distraían, así que solo quedaba hablar entre ellos. Ya no se podían involucrar con los recién reclutados tampoco. Hanji decía que sería desalentador.

Caminó silencioso hasta una mesa, siendo seguido por Mikasa, la cual se sentó enfrente de él.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? Puedo ir y…

— No, Mikasa, gracias. No tengo mucha hambre en realidad. —respondió, simplemente recargando la cabeza en su mano y el codo en la mesa. Pensativo.

— Eren, ¿te pasa algo?

Éste alzó la mirada y observó por unos segundos a Mikasa, ¿realmente podría ser de fiar? No tenía ni idea. Sabía que si le decía así como así, esta decidiría matar a Annie sin siquiera dudar. Tenía que preparar el terreno ante cualquier cosa así que se le ocurrió ponerla a prueba.

— Nada en particular… Es solo que… ¿Recuerdas a Annie? —preguntó, aunque muy en el fondo sabía era una pregunta muy estúpida.

El semblante sereno de Mikasa se aseveró completamente, sus facciones se endurecieron y su boca se volvió una línea. Inquebrantable.

— ¿Cómo olvidarla? —preguntó, Eren notó la ligera ironía y la molestia en sus palabras. — ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Estaba pensando en qué pasaría si saliera del cristal. —respondió.

— Esperemos que eso no suceda. No quiero que intente secuestrarte de nuevo. No volvería a dudar si es que intenta lastimarte. —musitó, bastante segura de sus palabras. Acto seguido se levantó y se fue por un trozo de pan y sopa, para Eren. — Ten, sé que no has comido y debes alimentarte.

— Te dije que no tengo hambre. —musitó, molesto ante la idea de que Mikasa matara a Annie sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de hablar. Nunca se la había dado, realmente. Aunque no podía culparla tan poco dado que parecía ser que ni ella, Reiner no Bertholdt les iban a dar tampoco una oportunidad.

— Lo sé, Eren, pero los entrenamientos son cada vez más severos y haz adelgazado mucho. Come.

Eren, sin rechistar, comenzó a comer. Era verdad que últimamente se estaba descuidando más de lo que era debido, y en los entrenamientos comenzaba a cansarse más rápido. Quisiera o no, debía mantenerse fuerte y sano, lo más que le fuera posible.

— Y… —intentó nuevamente. — ¿Qué harías si Annie saliera?

Mikasa dejó su cuchara con comida, levemente enfadada. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que le recordaran a alguien que había lastimado a Eren. Mucho menos una traidora.

— Matarla. —se limitó a decir y tomó de su vaso con agua. Continuó. — No olvides que ella mató al escuadrón del Capitán Levi, te secuestró o eso intentó y además trató de escapar. Merece la muerte y aun cuando no se la conceda yo, muchos estarían dispuestos a hacerlo. Incluso tú, ¿no?

Eren tragó saliva, solo recordar la muerte de Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Erd le puso los pelos de punta y se le quitó por completo el hambre. Ese había sido una de las experiencias más traumáticas de su vida, y en cierta manera le costaba creer que había sido un acto de la pequeña rubia que estaba ocultando en una casa y que apenas le llegaba al hombro.

— Y-yo…

— Eren, ¿lo harías no? Dijiste que lo harías. —dijo poniendo ambas manos en la mesa. Amenazante.

— Sí, supongo que eso es lo que tendría que hacer. —respondió finalmente metiéndose la cuchara llena de comida en la boca, asqueado.

— No te permitas olvidar que te traicionó. —musitó ella, muy segura de sus palabras. — Pero de cualquier forma, no creo que salga nunca de ahí.

Eren ya no dijo nada. Mikasa probablemente era la peor opción para contarle eso. No sabía cómo reaccionaría pero su reacción podría ser incluso peor que la de Levi y Hanji juntos. Ella actuaría sin pestañear, sin detenerse a pensar si había otra opción. Simplemente la mataría sin más.

Al atardecer, todos caminaron a sus cabañas pues ya era casi la hora obligatoria para dormir. Mikasa se despidió de Eren y Armin y entró junto con Sasha, la cual se despidió de ambos también.  
Eren, apenas entró, se recostó en su cama, seguía pensativo sobre si podría confiar en Armin. Mikasa le había asegurado que no le daría a Annie una segunda oportunidad, ahora era tiempo de ver qué era lo que opinaba Armin.

— Eren. —lo llamó. — ¿Todo bien?

¿En verdad tanto se le notaba que no estaba bien? Era verdad que estaba más pensativo, pero no creía que se le notara tanto. Tenía que tener cuidado en sus palabras, Armin era demasiado inteligente Y perspicaz, debía pensar muy bien cualquier cosa que dijera.

— No me pasa nada Armin. —musitó, cerró los ojos e hizo un pequeño intento de ponerlo a prueba. — Solo estaba pensando en… Annie.

— Oh, Annie…

Eren se levantó y lo volteó a ver, ¿qué había sido eso? Parecía que lo había dicho con nostalgia, ¿era acaso una buena señal de que podía confiar en él? Era hora de verificarlo.

— Sí, ¿crees que algún día salga del cristal? —preguntó, esperanzado de que Armin le dijera algo positivo.

— No lo sé, han pasado 4 años, casi 5 de hecho. ¿No tendría que estar… —se detuvo un momento y tragó. No le gustaba usar ese término. —… Muerta?

— No lo sé.

Quería preguntarle en verdad sobre qué haría él si Annie salía, pero sentía que era demasiado obvio al respecto. No podía subestimar la inteligencia de Armin.

— A ti te gustaba, ¿no es así? —preguntó él.

Eren mantenía la mirada en la ventana, perdido. Estaba tan pensativo que no se había percatado de la pregunta que le había hecho Armin, volteó a verlo, parpadeó confundido. — ¿Qué dijiste?

Armin sonrío, a veces su amigo podría estar en las nubes. Eren últimamente se distraía con más facilidad.

— Que si a ti te gustaba Annie.

Eren palideció levemente. Confundido. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Carraspeó la garganta, incómodo. — La verdad es que sólo la admiraba, la consideraba una… Amiga, aun cuando ella no considerara amigo a nadie.

Armin simplemente negó con la cabeza. Él no decía las cosas por decirlas. Siempre había notado que Eren pasaba mucho tiempo con Annie, aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se tratara de entrenamientos, Eren parecía demasiado cómodo con ella, para molestia de Mikasa que constantemente se quejaba de que siempre estaban lastimando a Eren, aunque él nunca pareció quejarse demasiado al respecto.

Y no solo eso, él recordaba cuando Eren emocionado contaba que ya había perfeccionado una técnica, normalmente parecía maravillado de los movimientos de Annie y él no entendía como una chica tan pequeña pudiera moverse tan bien.  
Por lo tanto, lo notaba, aun cuando fuera un sentimiento muy pequeño, estaba ahí, pero suponía, Eren ni siquiera se daba cuenta.  
No, nunca lo haría, era demasiado despistado, incluso para su propio bien.

— Vaya, siempre pensé que te gustaba de otra forma, parece que me equivoqué. —sonrío. Acto seguido se metió a la cama. — Buenas noches Eren.

— Buenas noches Armin.

Después de un rato, apagaron las luces. Cuando Eren escuchó la suave y calmada respiración de Armin, supo que estaba dormido.  
A veces Armin era incapaz de dormir también. Volvía a su memoria la vez que salvó a Jean matando a aquella chica, también lo de Bertholdt aun cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había devorado. Eren normalmente estaba ahí cuando se despertaba casi llorando y lo apoyaba. Era un apoyo mutuo que tenían desde siempre y Eren valoraba demasiado su amistad con Armin.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Salió de la cabaña y casi corriendo se dirigió al área de cocina.

No había mucha comida, pero de igual forma tomó 2 piezas de pan, un poco de sopa la cual metió en un recipiente de aluminio y una cantimplora llena de agua. Metió ambas cosas en una bolsa y salió. Era una noche particularmente fría, estaba haciendo algo de aire y las nubes se movían en el cielo con rapidez. Mientras, él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Nuevamente se encontraba haciendo las cosas por mero impulso.

Pasó por el área donde la ropa se secaba en los tendederos, pensó que tal vez ella estaba demasiado incómoda con la ropa que estaba usando, así que se llevó el primer camisón que encontró y se dispuso a correr hacia la casa donde Annie se encontraba. O donde al menos esperaba que estuviera.

Había decidido que intentaría persuadirla de unirse a ellos, de ver si podía confiar, si podía intentar que ella se redimiera.  
Probablemente era estúpido, ¿por qué cambiaría de bando así sin más? Había matado a personas por una razón que parecía ser más fuerte que ella, algo que él simplemente no podía comprender del todo, aunque podría intentarlo. No lo sabía.  
Pasó por el pequeño río que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la cabaña y siguió corriendo. Su condición física no era mala en lo absoluto.

Llegó, y la luna, lo único que le proporcionaba luz, había sido tapada por las nubes, así que comenzó a caminar a oscuras sin saber completamente a donde se dirigía.  
Sin darse cuenta, se tropezó en el primer escalón que daba a la entrada de la casa, lastimándose la rodilla.

— Carajo. —musitó para sí.

Guiándose del mismo escalón, subió y entró a la casa. Para ese momento, las nubes que tapaban la luna se habían desvanecido y ésta finalmente brindaba toda su luz.  
Caminó en silencio hasta que llegó al sótano. Abrió la puerta y en silencio bajó.

Entonces la vio, recostada en el catre, estaba en posición fetal y parecía estar dormida, o algo remotamente cercano.  
Pero, apenas él hizo rechinar un escalón de madera, esta abrió los ojos cuan gato y lo miró.

— Regresaste.

— Y puedo ver que tú no te fuiste. —musitó, sorprendido de que después de horas, ella siguiera ahí. Él ni siquiera le había indicado que volvería. Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Caminó hacia donde estaba Annie y le mostró la bolsa de tela. — 4 años encerrada en un cristal deberían haberte dejado hambrienta, ¿no?

Ella, algo dudosa, tomó la bolsa y observó el contenido. Dos barras de pan, un recipiente de metal o aluminio tapado, una cantimplora y tela doblada.  
Eren se sentó nuevamente en la silla de madera y la observó en silencio. Ella miraba la bolsa con cierta desconfianza. No le sorprendía, sí él se lo proponía, podría hasta envenenarla. Esperaba que ella entendiera que esas no eran sus intenciones.

Annie, con lentitud tomó el trozo de pan y lo olfateó, era pan fresco, de ese mismo día seguramente. Tomó un trozo y se lo llevó a los labios. No lo admitiría nunca, pero estaba tan hambrienta que no se había podido ni mover, además de que se encontraba deshidratada.  
Primero tomó el agua, estaba demasiado sedienta, con la mirada de Eren puesta en ella se dispuso a tomar. No lo admitiría, estaba incómoda. No le gustaba que la miraran tanto y el idiota de los ojos grisáceos la estaba examinando.

Devoró ambas piezas de pan y acto seguido tomó el recipiente, sopa.  
También de ese mismo día, abrió el recipiente y la tomó con más lentitud que con la que había comido el pan.  
Cuando terminó, tomó el trozo de tela doblado y lo extendió, un blusón blanco de algodón. Sencillo y por lo que podía ver, cómodo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó observando la muda con desdén. No se tomó la molestia de agradecerle por la comida.

— Supuse que estarías más cómoda. —respondió simplemente, recargando el brazo en el respaldar de la silla.

— ¿Es de Mikasa? —preguntó, no la había mencionado antes aunque no tenía intenciones de hablar de ella.

— No tengo idea Annie.

Ella permaneció el silencio. Puso la muda a un lado y observó directamente los ojos a Eren: — ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Honestamente no lo sé. —respondió, acomodándose en la silla y manteniéndole la mirada. Ella no se inmutó. — Parece que actúo como si estuviera ayudando a la chica callada y seria que me ayudó a entrenar durante más de un año y que me mostró la realidad sobre lo que hacían los soldados.

Ella sonrió irónica, pero era una sonrisa cansada, un atisbo nada más: — ¿Ayudas a la que fingió que estaba de tu lado? No has crecido nada Eren.

— Nunca fingiste estar de mi lado. —respondió. — Nunca fingiste estar en ningún lado, siempre fuiste indiferente, aun cuando tus metas eran otras.

— Si sabes lo que hice, ¿por qué me ayudas entonces?

— No lo sé, solo lo hago. —dijo, recargando ambos codos en sus rodillas, miraba a Annie. — Y puedo ver que nunca te vas a sincerar conmigo, ¿verdad? Porque sé que tienes razones de peso, desde que supe la verdad yo-

— Respóndeme algo. —lo interrumpió, y él se quedó callado. — Aun sabiendo la verdad… ¿Por qué me intentaste ayudar después de que me acorralaron las personas que estaban escondidas?

Eren se quedó callado. Recordaba perfectamente lo doloroso que había sido ver como la tomaban a la fuerza y la tiraban al suelo, como vil traidora. Su cuerpo se había movido por cuenta propia, y si Mikasa no hubiera intervenido, seguramente la habría ayudado, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.  
Ni él entendía por qué la estaba ayudando, pero de igual forma no intentaba darle demasiadas vueltas. Después de todo era la primera vez que decidía algo por cuenta propia, si se equivocaba, sería completamente su culpa.

— No sé de qué me hablas. —mintió. Intentando no recordar eso. No solo era un recuerdo doloroso. Sino que además, era levemente vergonzoso lo crédulo y estúpido que podría llegar a ser.

Ella no dijo nada, miró nuevamente el blusón y lo tomó, en verdad estaba demasiado incómoda con el uniforme militar que para variar le quedaba ya muy chico.

— Necesito que salgas. —dijo mirando a Eren con ojos filosos.

Eren enarcó una ceja, ¿ya planeaba irse? No podía permitirlo, antes tenía que hablar con ella, intentarlo más al menos.

— No, necesito hablar contigo. —se limitó a decir, Annie frunció el ceño, molesta.

— Necesito que salgas de la habitación. —respondió, detestaba darle explicaciones a alguien que simplemente no entendí señales. Tomó el blusón y se lo mostró con ironía. — Me voy a cambiar. ¿Quieres quedarte a ver?

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del moreno. En verdad podía ser bastante estúpido en ocasiones. Sin decir nada más se levantó y salió del sótano, quedándose del otro lado de la puerta.

Annie permaneció en el catre unos segundos más después de que Eren salió. Realmente parecía ser el mismo idiota de siempre.  
Se permitió oler el aroma que desprendía la prenda, era jabón de barra y perfume. No le agradaba la idea de ponerse algo que pertenecía a otra persona, pero parecía que no le quedaba opción, sentía que su pecho estaba comprimido, y aun cuando había adelgazado, el cristal había evitado que terminara en un estado demacrado, así que se había desarrollado bien, pero su condición sí había sufrido problemas.

Comenzó quitándose la sudadera color beige, olía a tierra y a mugre, además de que estaba llena de manchas de lodo. Permaneció con un sostén deportivo que usaba siempre para su comodidad, pero su pecho había crecido considerablemente y este ahora le apretaba. No le complacía el tener que ponerse un camisón blanco casi trasparente sin taparse, pero realmente estaba marcando hasta su piel blanca, dejando marcas rojizas.

Se lo quitó con cuidado y tomó el blusón, estaba igual de incómoda sin el sostén pero decidió dejarlo en el catre. La tela era de algodón y lino, muy suave y cómodo y muy en el fondo agradecía que Eren hubiera sido tan considerado.  
No solo la estaba alimentando, también estaba proporcionándole más comodidad, ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Cuál era su fin? Ella lo había traicionado de la peor forma, ¿cómo es que estaba ganando compasión de su parte?  
Casi podía odiarlo, no quería su lástima y tampoco su comprensión, de haberse revertido los papeles, ella lo habría devorado, ¿no?  
No lo sabía tampoco, solo sabía que tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier cosas, no esperaba tanta bondad de alguien que se guiaba únicamente de la ira.

Después de quitarse todo y permanecer simplemente con la ropa interior y el blusón, subió descalza las escaleras y tocó la puerta. No sabía si Eren ya se había ido pues no había hecho ningún ruido.

La puerta se abrió y Eren simplemente la miró en silencio, Annie se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta que se quedó en el catre.

— Y bueno… —comenzó él, bajando también las escaleras. — ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Ella permaneció callada unos segundos. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que iba a hacer. Estaba segura de que tampoco la habían buscado y aunque le había jurado a su padre el regresar, no sabía si realmente él seguía vivo, seguramente sí, pero, ¿la habría olvidado ya? ¿Quién era ella en esos momentos? Había sido olvidada por todos, era una persona muerta en vida.

— No lo sé. —se limitó a decir, sorprendiendo a Eren.

— ¿Planeas decirme las razones de por qué tanto tú como Reiner y Bertholdt nos traicionaron? —preguntó, esperanzado.

— No.

Eren, resignado, se levantó sin decir nada más. Debía imaginarlo, ella no hablaría, nunca. Hanji les había contado que cuando capturaron a Reiner, este prefirió la muerte antes que hablar. Tal vez era lo mismo con Annie. Tal vez ella le era completamente fiel a Mare.

— Debo irme. —musitó, y acto seguido tomó la bolsa y el recipiente ya sin sopa y caminó hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de Annie lo detuvo.

— Eren. —exclamó, él se detuvo y volteó. — ¿Cuánta gente sabe que estoy aquí?

— Solo yo.

— ¿Vas a delatarme por no hablar? —preguntó y Eren se acercó hasta que estuvo a un lado del catre.

— Honestamente me gustaría contarle a alguien… Pero ¿sabes lo que te haría Mikasa o el Capitán Levi? Incluso Hanji te destrozaría en segundos…

Ella no respondió. Eren continúo: — Tú le diste una oportunidad de vida a Armin, así que voy a darte lo mismo a ti. —musitó. — Además… Vi cómo devoraban a Bertholdt, en sus últimos momentos llamó a Reiner y a ti antes de morir. No quiero volver a ver a un camarada caer, no por diferencia de creencias.

Ella alzó la mirada y lo vio, sus ojos verdes observándola, siendo tapados por su cabello. — ¿te preocupas por mí?

— Me preocupo por todos, Annie. —se limitó a decir. Pero su mirada se oscureció momentáneamente y la miró, ella mantuvo la mirada pero sintió un recorrido nervioso por toda la espina dorsal. — Annie… Te estoy ayudando y no espero nada a cambio. Pero no te atrevas a traicionarme de nuevo… Ya no tienes un has bajo la manga… No tendría piedad si lastimas a una persona inocente.

Ninguno dijo nada más y Eren salió de aquel sótano y dejó a la pequeña rubia, no le dijo si regresaría. Annie creía que no, pero Eren sabía que sí.

Siempre regresaría.

* * *

 ** _Holaaaaaaa, como dije, capítulo cada semana. (? Tengo hasta el 4, y estoy algo bloqueada con el 5, pero voy bien y tengo tiempo. Además escribo partes individualmente que terminarán siendo parte de otros capítulos._**

 ** _Ayer me puse a ver Ova's donde sale Annie y sigo convencida de que no es mala. De hecho, ¿ya leyeron el capítulo 94 del manga? Sale mi Annie._ _️ Y me gustó el hecho de que Isayama le diera importancia al hecho de que veía un insecto todo el rato, ¿por qué hacerlo? Y más aun, ¿por qué asustarse de que la viera Reiner y Bertholdt como para matarlo? No sé, deja en dudas sobre la personalidad de la chiquilla rubia._**

 ** _Ahora, espero estar manejando bien a los personajes, jajaja. En verdad estoy intentando evitar el ooc porque lo detesto muchísimo.  
Espero les guste y muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por la aceptación y los reviews, intento responder a todos pero no puedo porque algunos no tienen cuenta, así que les agradezco por aquí.  
Díganme lo que gusten respecto al fic. Los leeré con gusto. __️_**

 ** _Oh, por cierto, actualizaré cada lunes, no cada sábado. Olvidé aclararlo JAJAJAJA estoy actualizando prácticamente en martes porque, hoy se suponía que sería mi día libre, pero no, así que no tuve mucho tiempo. :( Pero bueno... ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Les._**


	3. Chapter 3: Presiones

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _"Soldado continúa marchando, cabeza baja hasta terminar el trabajo._

 _Esperando el amanecer, soldado continúa marchando."  
 **Soldier – Fleurie**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Presiones.**

— Te digo que no está. —exclamó molesta.

— ¿Ya intentaste buscarlo entre tus cosas? —preguntó Mikasa, con desinterés.

— Ya, te digo que mi blusón no está. —exclamó alarmada. Volteó a ver a Eren que se acercaba silencioso con Armin y corrió hacia ambos. — Ereeeeen, ¿no has visto por ahí un blusón que uso para dormir? Es blanco.

Eren permaneció callado un segundo y recordó a Annie con el blusón puesto, pareciendo lo más tranquilo posible respondió: — No, no lo he visto Sasha.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó frustrada. Miró a Armin esperando que él lo hubiera visto.

— Ehhh. ¿No se lo habrá llevado el aire? Ayer fue una noche fría.

Sasha simplemente soltó un grito frustrado y se fue directo al bosque a buscarlo.  
Eren se alejó de todo el caos y se sentó en una roca que daba vista directa a los muros. Estaba cansando. Había llegado casi a las 3:00 de la mañana y además de no dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Annie. En su pregunta y especialmente en ella, ¿por qué le daba importancia? ¿Por qué no iba con Hanji y le informaba que Annie estaba escondida en una casa? Él aceptaría cualquier castigo por alimentarla y encubrirla, pero finalmente se alejaría de ese problema.  
Probablemente hasta le ordenarían devorarla.

Pero su estómago se revolvía ante la mínima idea de transformarse y simplemente terminar con ella, con su vida. Estaba contada, eso lo sabía, pero igual, no quería ser él el que terminara con ella, no quería verla ahí desprotegida esperando a que la mataran. No quería sus memorias ni sus pensamientos íntimos.  
Y eso era lo que lo motivaba a no hablar, pero sabiendo que Annie no planeaba cooperar no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

— Eren.

Volteó y se encontró con Armin y Mikasa observándolo, se levantó y caminó hasta ellos silencioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Hoy toca entrenamiento. —dijo Armin. — ¿Lo olvidaste?

Sí, lo había olvidado. No lo admitiría porque no quería ocasionar sospechas innecesarias. Así que prefirió mentirles a sus dos mejores amigos.

— No, no. Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al área específica de entrenamiento. Mikasa se acomodó su bufanda y se apresuró hacia el árbol, volando con el equipo de maniobras, ella practicaba con titanes falsos que ponían en distintas partes del bosque, los tenía que buscar y atacarlos de forma similar a la de Levi, luego, éste se encargaría de calificar su trabajo, a ella le resultaba particularmente fácil, pero Levi era demasiado crítico y siempre veía algún corte que no estaba del todo perfecto.  
También practicaban con las lanzas de trueno. Pero ese entrenamiento era considerablemente más riesgoso para todos.

Se fue despidiéndose con la mano. Ambos observaron hasta que se perdió en el bosque. Eren se despidió con la mano pero pronto toda su concentración se dirigió únicamente a ésta. Ese día no quería convertirse, no quería ni entrenar. Simplemente quería descansar.

— A tu señal. —dijo Armin.

Asintió seguro y acercó su mano a su boca pero nuevamente su concentración terminó en ella. Se quedó unos segundos observándola y vino rápidamente a su memoria aquel momento donde no se pudo transformar por no querer luchar con Annie.  
Aun después de haberla visto, aun después de que se transformó y mató a toda esa gente, se rehusaba a pelear con ella, se rehusaba ante la idea de derrotarla. Sabía que desde ese momento ellos ya eran enemigos y esa idea lo enfermaba.  
Pero no lo entendía, ¿por qué le había costado tanto trabajo creerlo? ¿Por qué arriesgar a todos de esa forma al no transformarse para pelear? No lo sabía y aunque siempre había pensado demasiado en ello, con ella fuera del cristal, esas inquietudes se incrementaban.

Annie siempre estuvo segura de su lucha, de lo que iba a hacer en esos muros y de que no importaba, mataría a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Tenía una razón de demasiado peso para ello y Armin lo había dicho una vez, había tenido que sacrificar su humanidad.  
Él todavía era incapaz de aquello, la prueba más grande era que la había ayudado, al enemigo. Y seguramente nadie lo perdonaría por ello.  
Pero de cierta forma, esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Se había mordido la mano incontables veces, pero la idea de que ella, justamente Annie fuera la persona que mató a tantos camaradas y a gente inocente le resultaba inaceptable. ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Su meta? No lo sabía, y aun cuando cayeron rocas que le aplastaron el cuerpo, aún seguía sin poder transformarse. No quería.

¿Acaso eso mismo era lo que le pasaba a Annie? ¿No quería transformarse para no lastimarlo? Sonaba estúpido y ni él lo creía, pero lo veía como una posibilidad razonable, después de todo, ella no había matado a Armin.

— Eren. —musitó Armin, tomándolo del hombro, Eren abrió los ojos cual platos, asustado. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— A-Armin, yo…

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó, y se puso enfrente de él.

Lo miró a los ojos, en verdad deseaba decirle, tener algún apoyo, pero tenía que seguir intentando persuadirla. Quería que Annie estuviera con ellos. Ella sabía todo, simplemente necesitaba que se pusiera de su lado, lucharían juntos.  
Sabía que no podían ser camaradas, pero ella tenía otro de los 9 titanes, ella podía luchar también.

Decirle a Armin implicaba que la Legión de reconocimiento la tomara como rehén, la llevaran a juicio y finalmente decidirían si matarla u obligar a Eren a devorarla. Nunca optarían por darle una oportunidad de que ella luchara con ellos. Era demasiado arriesgado y él lo entendía también, pero se aferraba a la idea aun cuando esta fuera tan delgada como un hilo.

Pero para ellos tenía que guardar el secreto, no le podía decir ni a Mikasa ni a nadie. No era una opción viable y no entendía por qué pero sentía necesidad de protegerla, al menos hasta que ella decidiera que hacer.

— Nada es que… —dijo, intentando formar una excusa viable. — No he dormido bien y…

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? —gritó, Hanji se acercó a ambos con Levi detrás, el no dijo nada. — Ya deberían estar entrenando.

— Sí, lo siento es que… —comenzó Armin, pero Eren lo interrumpió.

— No pasa nada. —acto seguido miró a Armin. — Vamos.

Armin no dijo nada, asintió en silencio y se alejó lo suficiente para que la explosión de su titán no lastimara a nadie. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, gritó dando la señal.

Eren se alejó al igual de Hanji y Levi y se preparó, tenía que entrenar aunque no quisiera.

Miró su mano un momento antes de morderla, llevaba 4 años usando su titán y aun no formulaba un modo de transformarse que fuera más práctico. Odiaba transformarse mordiéndose porque implicaba una presión que le causaba dolor. Sería más sencillo con una cuchilla o un anillo como Annie.  
La mordió sin rechistar más y sintió la pérdida de conciencia momentánea. El montón de carne caliente lo cubrió por completo y piel se formaba a su alrededor junto a una estructura ósea. Todo se oscureció por un momento hasta que sus ojos y los del titán se volvieron uno solo y pudo ver. Nunca lo admitiría pero la agradaba de cierta manera la diferencia de altura.

Armin usaba unas pequeñas navajas, tan solo cortaba un poco su pulgar y se transformaba sin ningún problema. Parecía que tenía más control al respecto que Eren ya que fueron muy pocas veces las que perdió la conciencia luego de transformarse.

Eren divisó como Levi se acercaba a Hanji y le decía algo mientras ésta asentía. Acto seguido se alzó en el cielo y se dirigió al bosque, probablemente para calificar el trabajo de Mikasa.  
Hanji caminó y se subió hasta el hombro de Eren, él la miró, silencioso.

— Bien, Eren. Hoy vamos a probar algo distinto. Quiero que vayas con Armin y te subas hasta su hombro, él va a intentar evitarlo, pero tienes que luchar. Así, cuando toque pelear, él sabrá qué hacer con el acorazado.

El titán se limitó a asentir, Hanji bajó divertida y se alejó.  
Eren miró a Armin, seguramente no sabía la situación, así que corrió hasta que quedó a un lado del pie izquierdo. Éste, lentamente bajó la mirada y lo vio, Eren endureció sus dedos y comenzó a trepar, para sorpresa de Armin que inmediatamente comenzó a moverse a la defensiva.

Eren enterraba los dedos en la carne y trepaba, era bastante conveniente el poder endurecer solo una parte específica.  
Mientras trepaba, no pudo evitar recordar a Annie, intentando escapar, era bastante similar el método.

Trepó rápidamente hasta que llegó a su nuca, el titán, con lentitud se movió hasta que alzó la mano intentando quitarlo. Sin éxito. Su cabeza dio media vuelta y miró a Eren. Realmente mantenía todas las características del Titan Colosal, pero unos rasgos aunque leves, eran claramente los de Armin. Como por ejemplo los ahora ojos azules y un poco más grandes. De cierta forma la fisiología de Armin había intervenido ya que no se parecía al titán de Bertholdt aun cuando siguiera siendo el mismo.

Con agilidad, Eren escaló hasta que terminó en la cabeza de Armin. La vista era impresionante. Se sentía libre, sentía que podía volar incluso desde esa altura. Incluso tuvo el impulso de aventarse pero eso sería una muerte segura, al menos para su Titán en esos momentos.

Aprovechó y buscó la casa donde estaba Annie, se veía muy pequeña pero claramente estaba escondida por el bosque, de hecho, era como si la casa hubiera sido hecha con ese mismo propósito; estar oculta.  
Trepó hasta que quedó frente a Armin, era capaz de agarrarse de sus mejillas y pararse en su mandíbula, lo vio a los ojos durante un segundo, acto seguido se tropezó e incapaz de agarrarse cayó 50 metros hacia al suelo.

A los 23 metros, sintió como caía en un trozo de piel caliente, abrió ambos ojos y se encontró directamente con la mano de Armin.

Con cuidado Eren bajó hasta que quedó en el suelo. Se tiró y comenzó a salir del titán.

— E-Eren, espera. ¡Aún no termina el entrenamiento! —gritó Hanji mientras corría hacia él.

— Hoy no quiero entrenar. —respondió Eren aun con ambas piernas dentro del Titán. Las marcas de después de transformarse llenaban toda la extensión de su cara, dándole un aspecto cansado.

— No se trata de lo que tú quieres Eren. —contestó severa y se cruzó de brazos. — Se trata de que se viene una guerra inminente. La vida de todos está en riesgo.

— Ya lo sé. —exclamó frustrado. En verdad no quería hacer eso en ese momento. Con cuidado sacó la primera pierna. Carne del titán se adhirió a ésta. — Ya sé que esas responsabilidades nos conciernen a Armin y a mí.

Antes de que Hanji le respondiera algo, Levi llegó junto a Mikasa. Ésta última se apresuró y ayudó a Eren a sacar la segunda pierna.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo Levi y se acercó a Eren. — ¿Por qué saliste del Titán?

— Yo…

— No quiere entrenar hoy. Parece que el señor se está volviendo rebelde. —respondió Hanji con ironía. — Ya no puedes usar el pretexto de que estás en una edad complicada, Eren. Ya eres un adulto.

— No quiere entrenar hoy… —repitió Levi. Su rostro se aseveró cuando volteó a ver al castaño. — Eren, estas consiente de lo que se viene, ¿verdad? ¿Estás consiente de que Mare está entrenando tal vez con más dedicación para eliminarnos? ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

— Sí, pero…

— Entonces, si sí lo entiendes, ¿por qué no quieres entrenar? —lo interrumpió, sin que Eren lo previera, Levi lo golpeó tan fuerte que cayó directamente en el hueso del titán, su nariz inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar. Levi se acercó peligrosamente y sacó su navaja, venciendo a Eren y poniéndosela en el cuello ante las quejas de Mikasa. — No tengo tiempo para tener consideraciones, ni tú para ponerte a dudar. ¿Recuerdas a todos los que se sacrificaron por ti? Decenas de soldados pusieron su fe en ti y se sacrificaron, incluido Erwin, ¡no te atrevas a olvidar a Erwin!

Eren permaneció callado. La navaja estaba perforando lentamente su cuello, pero era nada más el rozar de la cuchilla,  
Miró hacia arriba y observó momentáneamente al Titán Colosal.  
Rápidamente aventó como pudo a Levi y salió corriendo, Mikasa intentó correr hacia él pero fue detenido por Hanji.

— Eren… ¡Eren! —gritaba, intentando soltarse de Hanji, sin éxito.

— Mikasa, necesito que me digas qué es lo que le pasa a Eren. —pidió Hanji, vieron como la silueta de Eren se perdía en el bosque.

— Mocoso estúpido. —murmuró Levi limpiándose la tierra adherida a su capa.

El Titán colosal desapareció, dejando una capa de humo caliente, pronto Armin apareció y corrió hacia donde estaban todos.  
Había visto la escena desde arriba, incapaz de escuchar nada. Había esperado el momento preciso para salir del Titán.  
Mikasa le había explicado la situación pero ni ella sabía lo que le pasaba a Eren, de igual forma se ofreció a buscarlo pero Levi y Hanji se lo opusieron. Estaban seguros que eventualmente él iba a regresar.

Eren corrió y se adentró al bosque, percatándose de que nadie lo viera. No sabía con exactitud hacia donde se dirigía, pero solo sabía que no quería estar en lo absoluto con todos los demás. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado harto. Había sido un día horrible. Y sí, estaba completamente al tanto de todas sus responsabilidades y de todo lo que se venía. Pero simplemente ese día quería olvidarse de todo y de todos.  
Era demasiada presión, todos esperaban que él hiciera todo y al principio esa había sido su intención, el no fallar. Pero después de un tiempo comenzó a cansarse, comenzó a sentirse más triste y más abatido, se estaba rindiendo ante Mare y ante todos. Lo había dicho muchas veces, él era una decepción. Nunca se consideró un muchacho excepcional y fuerte. Nunca pensó que él valiera la pena. La prueba más grande de eso es que, en su primera pelea fue devorado casi inmediatamente y de no haber sido por el poder del titán, era seguro que estaría ya muerto.

Sin preverlo, comenzó a reconocer partes del bosque que daban hacia la casa donde Annie estaba escondida. ¿Por qué iba hacia allá? No lo sabía, solo sabía que Annie era lo suficientemente indiferente como para no atosigarlo con lo mismo.

Llegó y antes de entrar se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera viendo o siguiendo.  
Se adentró en la casa y dirigió al sótano.

Apenas entrar, notó que Annie no estaba en el catre acostada, y no la veía por ningún otro lado. Y no supo en qué momento alguien lo derribó por la espalda y lo dejó de frente contra el suelo.

— ¿Me vas a entregar? —preguntó Annie en estado de pánico. — ¿Es eso? ¿Están los demás afuera?

— A-Annie, vengo solo. —dijo apenas, con la cara presionada contra el suelo. Incapaz de hablar bien. Annie estaba sentada en él, con ambas piernas a los lados, una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza.

— No es cierto, vi el rayo, vi que te transformaste en Titán. También vi a Armin.

— E-es, es entrenamiento. —explicó apenas, Annie presionaba con más fuerza su cabeza. — Entrenamos casi todos los días, Annie.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —preguntó alarmada.

No lo entendía, le había dado vueltas los días anteriores y aun no podía entender por qué Eren la había dejado vivir. Lo había traicionado, había matado a camaradas suyos. Lo había lastimado, lo había secuestrado momentáneamente. Y aun después de todo eso, Eren había decidido darle una oportunidad de vida. La había llevado a un lugar lo suficientemente seguro, la había alimentado y le había proporcionado más comodidad.  
Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Estaba preparando una clase de terreno? Ella no creía que Eren simplemente le había dado una oportunidad de vida por Armin. Eso no es algo que el Eren que ella conoció haría. El Eren que ella conoció, la habría matado ahí mismo vengándose por todos. Se habría dejado llevar por su ira. Sin embargo ese Eren parecía paciente, atento y más -mucho más- maduro de lo que habría sido alguna vez en su vida, y ella simplemente no lo entendía.

Así que, mientras estaba recostada intentando dormir, fue testigo ambas veces del rayo. Pudo ver al titán colosal desde la pequeña rendija del sótano. Armin estaba cerca y a la vez tan lejos.  
Presa del pánico, y de la idea de que finalmente Eren la había delatado, sacó la navaja de su anillo y presionó en su dedo. Nuevamente nada sucedió.  
Intentó con cada dedo, con su muñeca y hasta con su palma, y aun cuando estas heridas estaban sanando demasiado lento, había perdido sangre.  
Se había sentado en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Después de todo estaba completa y absolutamente sola. Presionó con fuerza sus dedos en el camisón antes puramente blanco, vio destrozada como la tela se llenaba de un rojo carmesí que se expandía rápidamente por toda la tela. Era una irónica forma de ver todo lo que había hecho y las vidas que había arrebatado en simples manchas de sangre.

No supo en qué momento escuchó el crujido de la puerta. Se levantó con rapidez y se escondió detrás de un pequeño librero que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras.  
Se topó con varias telarañas, pero logró entrar perfectamente.

Apenas notó que era Eren, salió con rapidez y lo derribó tirándolo al suelo, terminando en la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

— No tendrías por qué. —respondió Eren, aun con toda la extensión de su mejilla presionando el suelo rasposo. — Pero no te voy a traicionar.

Ella, finalmente rendida, dejó de presionar y se levantó de él, sentándose a un lado.  
Eren se se levantó también y se percató de que había sangre en el suelo, volteó y vio que también el blusón de Annie tenía varias manchas de sangre, al igual que sus manos.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó, acercándose rápidamente y tomando ambas manos. Las observó cauteloso e incluso Annie notó algo de preocupación.

Tenían varias cortadas, incluida su palma. No eran cortadas de gran riesgo, pero había perdido algo de sangre.

— Intenté transformarme… —musitó, podía sentir la calidez y la atención que Eren le estaba proporcionando. Rápidamente alejó sus manos y lo miró con más atención, estaba saliendo vapor de su nariz y de su boca. Parecía que estaba sanando, incluso logró ver algo de sangre en sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó con leve indiferencia. — No puse tanta fuerza al aventarte como para causar eso.

Eren restregó su dedo en la nariz, podía sentir como sus dientes perdidos estaban creciendo, miró a Annie y sonrío con cansancio: — El capitán Levi se enojó conmigo.

Ella no respondió nada, pasó su dedo por su flequillo pero este regresó nuevamente a su sitio.

— ¿A qué viniste? —preguntó ella recargándose en la pared, silenciosa.

— Yo… Simplemente no quería estar con los demás. —respondió y desvió la mirada. Seguramente Annie pensaría que era estúpido. — La verdad es que no sé por qué vine acá. Simplemente llegué.

Annie no respondió nada, así que Eren prosiguió.

— Y es que, supongo que sabes lo que es entrenar cada día. Llevo así desde hace 4 años y podría decir que estoy harto. —musitó. — Además me están ejerciendo tanta presión sobre todo que simplemente ya no sé cómo reaccionar.

¿Por qué le estaba contando? ¿No era acaso la enemiga? La peor enemiga de la humanidad, ¿no? Pero había comenzado y simplemente se sentía en la necesidad de hablarle a alguien que no fuera Mikasa y Armin. No era que no confiara en ellos, simplemente muy en el fondo estaba convencido de que Annie lo entendería más, aun cuando fuera el caso contrario.

Annie seguía sin decir palabra, estaba abrazando sus piernas y veía a Eren con atención, aunque su rostro mantenía una mueca aburrida, él sonrió penoso.

— No sé ni por qué te cuento esto. No creo que lo entiendas de igual manera, ademá-

— Lo hago. —dijo simplemente y soltó un suspiro largo y tendido. — Créeme que lo hago.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Eren, interesado. Pero ella no hablaría así sin más, así que cortó la conversación simplemente asintiendo.

Él decidió no insistir más, tan solo se levantó y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole su mano para que ella se levantara.  
Annie no aceptó el gesto, pero sí miró la mano de Eren por varios segundos. Se ayudó de la otra silla que estaba cerca del catre y se levantó.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó. Realmente no quería regresar a las cabañas todavía. Sabía que lo sancionarían, primero por interrumpir el entrenamiento, luego por aventar al Capitan Levi y luego por huir. Si seguía así, se volvería poco confiable. No quería que simplemente prescindieran de él. La situación no era cualquier cosa y él comenzaba a comportarse como niño, pero en esos momentos, en verdad no quería volver.

— Haz lo que quieras Eren. —respondió Annie, recostándose en el catre. — Ni yo sé que es lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó él.

Annie permaneció de espaldas, Eren miró su cabello rubio muy enmarañado, nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto y largo. De cierta forma sentía que le favorecía más.

— A nada… —respondió ella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Eren, dio media vuelta.

— Es muy temprano aún.

— Sí, eso parece…

Eren se sentó en la silla de madera, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Podría fácilmente regresar con los demás y explicarse. Aun podía volver a transformarse y entrenar. Pero haría todo eso sintiéndose completamente obligado.  
Por otro lado, no tenía nada que hacer con Annie. Cuando eran jóvenes entrenaban, e incluso más de lo que a Eren le podría llegar a agradar, a veces tomaban charlas cortas sobre lo que se estaba haciendo en ese momento, o sobre los entrenamientos sin sentido. Pero nunca podían profundizar el tema puesto que Mikasa casi se llevaba a Eren arrastrándolo.  
De cierta forma extrañaba entrenar con ella, aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo él saliera lastimado.

Así que sin darse el tiempo apropiado para pensarlo, la pregunta salió de sus labios como si rogaran por escapar. — ¿Quieres entrenar? —preguntó arrepintiéndose casi al instante luego de decir tal estupidez.

Era una estupidez el pensar que precisamente ella, querría entrenar con él. Y es que ni él tenía intenciones de aquello. Preguntar algo como eso había sido anticipado y podría decir que se estaba excediendo. Ellos no eran amigos ya. Probablemente nunca lo habían sido, y Eren tenía eso completamente claro.

Annie dio media vuelta y lo miró, tenía ambos ojos muy abiertos y Eren podría jurar que hasta le brillaban, estaba sorprendida sí. Pero también muy interesada al respecto. Eren sabía que solo entrenando, Annie se sentía viva.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó él, sin creer que ella fuera a acceder. Poco faltaba para que le dijera que era una broma y detener la situación, pero muy en el fondo no quería.

Ella se volteó y con lentitud se acercó a Eren hasta que estuvo frente a él. Desvió la mirada y acomodó su flequillo.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

 ** _Holaaaaa._**

 ** _Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 3, espero les guste._**

 ** _Ahora, yo me voy a basar más en datos del manga, como el color de ojos de Eren (que en el manga son grises) o la bufanda de Mikasa (que en realidad es negra) no sé, siento que me apego más._  
 _respecto al capítulo, espero no les pareciera medio abrupto que en pleno entrenamiento, Eren actuara de esa forma, en los siguientes capítulos lo van a entender. :3_**  
 ** _Ahora, muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y también por los comentarios que aportan en la página de "Scarlet Jaeger" en Facebook, los leo todos. Me alegra muchísimo que les esté agradando. A algunos no puedo responderles en FF porque, ya saben, no tienen cuenta. Pero en serio, muchísimas gracias. ❤️ Cualquier cosa que noten no olviden en hacérmelo notar. Lo agradecería muchísimo._**

 ** _Y muchas gracias Scarlet por publicarlo y ponerme reviews tan bonitas, te quiero muchísimo goey. ❤️ *llora*_**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo les guste y verlos el siguiente lunes -casi martes-. Saludos. ❤️_**

 ** _Les._**


	4. Chapter 4: Humana

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _"Pero soy humana y sangro cuando me caigo. Soy humana y me golpeo y me quiebro. Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón, me levantas y luego me vengo abajo. Porque solo soy humana"_  
 ** _Human - Christina Perri._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Humana.**

Se acercó corriendo a Eren lo más que sus piernas le permitían, ágilmente dio una vuelta y lo golpeó en la espinilla, este dio una voltereta y cayó al suelo soltando un leve quejido de dolor.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso sin estar en forma? —preguntó, aun tirado en el suelo. — Hace 3 días saliste del cristal.

— Ya te lo dije una vez… —comenzó ella. — No se trata de la fuerza sino de la técnica. Sentí perfectamente que no te defendiste con toda tu fuerza.

— Eso es porque…

— Porque crees que puedes lastimarme. —interrumpió ella.

Eren se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Vio, con ojos sorprendidos como Annie se ponía nuevamente en posición, lista para que continuaran.

Después de que él preguntó si querían entrenar, fue testigo de cómo los ojos de Annie brillaron. Por primera vez después de días. Salieron por la puerta trasera sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Eren se sorprendió de que Annie se lo estuviera tomando tan en serio. Incluso en algún momento creyó oportuno simplemente decirle que no y que tenía que irse. Pero por más que lo intentó nunca pudo y antes de que se diera cuenta, Annie enseguida se había puesto en la posición correspondiente. Él no entendía ni por asomo lo que estaban haciendo, se permitió por un momento, sentir que volvían a tener 14 años y entrenaban con todos los demás. Solo por ese día, olvidándose de todo lo que había hecho Annie, de todo lo que había sentido por ella luego de descubrir su traición. Quería simplemente olvidar todo por ese día.  
Se posicionó a la par con ella y se acercó lentamente. Conocía sus movimientos así que se adelantó e intentó sorprenderla, pero antes de intentar tirarla, ella ya lo había tirado a él. Soltó un quejido de dolor.  
Se sentía extraño, estaba confundido pero al mismo tiempo sentía un atisbo de emoción que no sentía desde hacía años. Desde que empezaron sus problemas, básicamente.

Apenas se puso en posición, Eren sonrío para sus adentros, Annie tenía una apariencia casi cómica. Estaba considerablemente más delgada, el blusón blanco ya no lo era, ya que tenía tierra y sangre que comenzaba a tomar un color marrón. Pero ella se puso en su posición correspondiente. Eren le preguntó si estaba lista pero no respondió, tan solo esperó a que Eren llegara, el cual, algo impaciente, corrió hacia ella, pero apenas le vio esa apariencia casi angelical mezclada con una expresión severa, disminuyó su fuerza, y él mismo fue testigo de que, no importaba si medía casi el 1.85 y ella apenas llegaba al 1.60 no importaba si estaba más grande, más sano y más nutrido; Annie siempre lo dejaría en el suelo.

Era un hecho que había aceptado hacia algunos años cuando, después de entrenar muy seguido, él seguía sin vencerla.

— ¿Es que nunca podré vencerte? —preguntó frustrado.

Annie dio la media vuelta y desvió la mirada, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. — Una vez sí. —musitó con un leve toque de nostalgia.

Y Eren lo recordó abruptamente, recordó como la había derribado, como la había llevado al límite, como había mordido su nuca y la había visto ahí, llorando.  
Había estado furioso, lo único que sentía era ira, una que necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar ir y lo había hecho, le había arrancado sus extremidades y la había vencido tal cual.

Pero era extraño que siempre se dejara llevar por el impulso, era raro que no se pusiera a pensar dos veces las cosas, aunque, Annie había sido la única que había logrado eso, era la única de los "traidores" de las cuales se había puesto a pensar en si tenía razones de peso. Nunca le interesó hacer lo mismo con Bertholtd y Reiner, y aun no lo entendía.

Cuando habían luchado, se dio cuenta de que Annie se centraba únicamente en escapar. Nunca intentó matarlo, a diferencia de Reiner y Bertholdt los cuales nuevamente demostraron que su vida les importaba poco. Ella nunca lo atacó realmente. Tan solo deseaba llevárselo, deseaba escapar con él.  
¿A dónde?  
Las cosas habían cambiado en el momento en el que la vio llorando, se paralizó, su conciencia regresó abruptamente, sus sentidos se unificaron. No supo que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, simplemente la observó un momento que pareció eterno y sorpresivamente, una capa de cristal comenzó a cubrirla.  
Recordaba eso perfectamente, recordaba como un cristal misterioso la cubría y la dejaba inmóvil, como las lágrimas se habían evaporado ahí mismo, y como su rostro permaneció así durante años con una expresión melancólica que parecía conservar.

Se quitó esos pensamientos de la mente y se levantó, ese era su día de olvidar toda la mierda que estaban viviendo, se posicionó, de nuevo.

— Digo de cuerpo a cuerpo, necesito vencerte.

Annie soltó una risa seca sin sonreír y se posicionó de nuevo.

— Deberías saber que es muy difícil que un alumno supere al maestro, Eren. —dijo, con ambos ojos afilados, presa de la competencia. Por primera vez se sentía nuevamente viva. — Quiero que me derribes. —agregó.

Eren sonrío competitivo y corrió hacia ella listo para atacar, intentó el movimiento que había usado contra Reiner hace casi 5 años, pero Annie fue más rápida que él y lo pateó directamente en el estómago, paralizándolo. Aprovechó y lo tiró al suelo y con agilidad se sentó en su regazo y le bloqueó la posibilidad de levantarse.

— ¿No dijiste que entrenabas diario con Armin? —preguntó ella manteniendo forzosamente a Eren en el suelo. Tenía ambas manos a los lados de él y su pie en el pecho de Eren.

— En forma de titán —musitó con voz ahogada. — Nunca entrenamos de cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Ahhh. —balbuceó y se levantó, dejando que Eren se levantara. — Estás peor que yo.

Eren se sentó en el césped seguido por Annie la cual inconscientemente comenzó a arrancar ojitas de pasto.

— Hay algo que no entiendo. —comenzó ella recortando en cachitos el pasto, Eren observaba entretenido. — ¿por qué no estaba Mikasa contigo cuando te encontré?

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar conmigo? —preguntó, confundido.

— Siempre está contigo. —replicó ella.

— Últimamente salgo mucho al bosque, para estar solo. —musitó. — Aun cuando Mikasa se empeña en venir conmigo, hay momentos donde simplemente necesito tener mi propio espacio.

— Hum… Pensé que siendo tu pareja ella estaría-

— Espera, espera… ¿Mi qué? —la interrumpió, más confundido.

— Tu novia. —masculló enarcando la ceja.

— Mikasa no es mi novia. —aclaró, preguntándose mentalmente por qué alguien pensaría que eran pareja.

Annie no respondió nada. No le importaba de cualquier forma. Se levantó en silencio y miró a Eren.

No, no le importaba, pero estaba sorprendida de que Mikasa no hubiera logrado conquistarlo hasta esas alturas. Cualquiera en el escuadrón 104 sabían que ella estaba enamorada de él, exceptuando el mismo Eren. Él nunca se enteraba de nada.  
Y Eren al contrario, seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre. Había madurado, sí, pero aún no se percataba de que la chica que lo protegía tanto, estaba en realidad enamorada de él.  
Ella nunca terminó de entender porque Mikasa le había agarrado tanta manía, ella simplemente entrenaba a Eren, pero le divertía mucho cuando ésta intentaba pelear. Siempre le pareció una patética forma de llamar la atención del moreno que tenía a lado.  
Aunque, no importaba ya Las cosas habían cambiado y ellos ya no eran unos simples reclutas. Mikasa en esos momentos no la retaría por el amor de un chico. La mataría sin más para proteger a éste.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano a su vientre, estaba hambrienta. Él lo notó.

— Oh, cierto. No te traje nada para comer.

— No importa. —replicó, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa, en silencio. — Mañana continuaremos con… _Esto_.

Permaneció callado mientras la veía caminar descalza hacia la pequeña puerta trasera de la casa.  
En verdad estaba demasiado delgada. Parecía que los efectos de no haber vivido correctamente durante 5 años le estaban llegando apenas, adelgazando con una rapidez alarmante. Considerando que cuando la encontró fuera del cristal, su fisiología había continuado igual, con la diferencia de que su cabello estaba mucho más largo.

Y es que en realidad él no había querido lastimarla. Su cuello estaba tan delgado que tenía miedo que este se quebrara, lo mismo con sus brazos y piernas.  
Eren, recordaba que Annie solía tener piernas más anchas que el resto de su cuerpo -ya que estas siempre lograban dejarlo en el suelo-, era voluminosa. Aunque delgada.

Ahora, tan solo 3 días después desde que salió del cristal, Annie estaba adelgazando alarmantemente. Tan solo había comido una vez en esos tres días y él realmente no quería imaginar lo débil que se sentía.  
Pero estaba conmovido que aun en ese estado, Annie pudiera luchar, lo había dejado en el suelo al menos 3 veces desde que habían comenzado a entrenar, tenía demasiada fuerza y él no comprendía de dónde venía.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la casa para entrar también, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo.  
Cuando Annie había caminado hacia la casa, ni siquiera había volteado para encararlo, solo caminó en silencio. Parecía como si quisiera estar sola en esos momentos y Eren lo comprendía, pero no dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que Annie no estaba comiendo, ni se estaba hidratando.

Y es que aquel poder que ambos tenían servía únicamente para regenerar, eso no evitaba que Annie muriera de una desnutrición y deshidratación, algo que en esos momentos le estaba sucediendo.

Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pueblo más cercano que recordaba, aunque no lo suficientemente cerca. Ahí había un mercado cerca y aunque no tenía dinero esperaba que pudiera conseguir algo.

Ella permaneció recostada en el catre, una mano descansaba en su vientre plano y la otra la mantenía flotando en el aire. Podía sentir sus costillas cada vez más marcadas. El estómago hacía ruidos extraños que le provocaban dolor y estaba bastante mareada y con muchísima nausea. Su boca estaba completamente seca y apenas intentaba tragar, sentía la saliva espumosa y amarga. No imaginaba que se encontraría en un estado tan lamentable, nunca se había sentido así.

Entrenar con Eren, por mucho que le había gustado, la había dejado mucho más débil. Pero no se arrepentía, no se había sentido tan viva desde hace años, le había venido bien aunque en esos momentos le costara moverse.

Había creído que Eren entraría con ella a la casa, internamente lo había esperado de esa forma, pero nunca sucedió, parecía que Eren había decidido irse sin más.  
Seguía siendo el mismo idiota que no captaba las indirectas de ninguna forma, o tal vez ella estaba exagerando y no había sido lo suficientemente clara con él… De cualquier forma no importaba, se había ido.  
Siempre se había sentido cómoda con él, ya fuera para hablar o para entrenar. Eren de cierta forma sabía cuándo quedarse callado y cuando no estando con ella y eso le agradaba.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, esperando descansar unos minutos, pero entonces escuchó una voz que de cierta forma la perturbó.

— Eren no va a estar aquí, vámonos.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no, Hanji? El mocoso se pudo esconder aquí. —respondió Levi con su particular voz tranquila.

Annie entró en genuino estado de pánico. Se levantó tan rápido que le entró un mareo repentino. Casi se desmaya pero pudo controlarse y corrió hacia el armario donde había estado horas antes.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía tanto miedo que comenzó a temblar. Levi le aterraba, demasiado. Recordaba perfectamente como la había atacado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Podía matarla si quería. Con más razón si ella no podía transformarse.  
Luego, la otra voz la recordaba en sueños a veces, esa mujer la había asustado de sobremanera. Sabía que esos dos eran 2 de los soldados más fuertes de la legión de reconocimiento.

— ¡Mikasa espera! ¡No puedes entrar en esa casa! —gritó Armin.

Abrió los ojos cual platos y comenzó a sudar frío, sentía el corazón palpitando tan rápido que sentía que eventualmente le iba a explotar en el pecho.  
Iba a morir seguro, Mikasa la mataría sin rechistar. Y Armin no le daría una oportunidad estando los 3 ahí.  
En la única persona en la que pudo pensar fue en Eren, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo quería ahí, sentía que la protegería de todos.  
Ya no se trataba de si ambos pertenecían al mismo bando, simplemente que a diferencia de cualquier otra persona, Eren la había respetado, la estaba cuidando sin que ella se lo pidiera ni cooperara y que además se preocupaba por su salud.  
Sólo podía recordar a la única persona que había actuado de forma similar, y había sido su padre.  
Pero incluso Eren le estaba dando una oportunidad más, estaba intentando comprenderla. Dejando que ella actuara como le convenía.  
Lo quería ahí, no sabía cómo reaccionaría con todos cerca, aunque lo más seguro es que regresaría nuevamente al bando que le correspondía y ella simplemente sería asesinada.

Comenzó a escuchar la voz cada vez más cerca, pero no lo suficiente que indicara que estaban dentro: — Espera, Mikasa. —musitó Hanji. — No podemos entrar en propiedad privada. Eren realmente no tiene motivos para esconderse. Debe estar en alguna parte del bosque.

— Entonces vamos a buscarlo. —demandó.

Annie escuchó como las voces se iban alejando cada vez más, parecía que se habían ido, pero ella tenía tanto miedo de salir, que permaneció ahí dentro, estaba llorando, el cuerpo le dolía, estaba conteniendo el aliento, su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha rapidez.

Ella sólo quería felicidad, solo quería un poco de paz. Sabía que no lo merecía, sabía que lo más honorable era que saliera y se dejara morir, pero era egoísta, no quería morir todavía, no quería morir sin haber visto a su padre una última vez.  
Tenía ganas de gritar, de explotar y dejar salir todo el dolor que tenía desde hace tantos años, pero simplemente decidió contenerse, no podía hacer ruido, no sabía cuanta gente había ido al área. Tenía que permanecer ahí hasta que Eren regresara, y eso seguramente sería en varios días.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que escuchó un sonido, alguien había entrado a la casa y se dirigía al sótano, podía oírlo perfectamente acercarse.

Alcanzó a ver desde la pequeña ventanita del sótano, que ya estaba anocheciendo, había permanecido ahí varias horas y su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

— Annie. —dijo Eren entrando al sótano y bajando.

Eren regresó del mercado. Había sido difícil pero logró conseguir comida para algunos días, no era mucha, pero había apelado con varios comerciantes alegando que se trataba de un soldado. Éstos habían accedido sin rechistar. Además de que algunos otros lo reconocían por ser uno de los titanes que habían "salvado" a la humanidad.

Llevaba varias piezas de pan, sopa, agua y hasta fruta, la cual era un poco difícil de conseguir. Se había encargado de que nadie lo hubiera seguido y esperaba también que nadie lo buscara.

Cuando entró, no vio a Annie por ningún lado. Esperaba verla acostada en el catre o sentada en la silla, pero no solo estaba todo oscuro, sino que se sentía incluso abandonado. Dejó las cosas en el catre y comenzó a buscarla. Antes de salir del sótano, escuchó la voz pastosa de Annie.

— Eren… —musitó apenas, y éste volteó.

Estaba detrás de un pequeño armario que llegaba a la altura de él. Muy en la esquina de la habitación. Mantenía ambas manos en el pecho, sus ojos estaban demasiado acuosos y rojos. Sus labios estaban resecos. Su respiración iba algo rápido e incluso Eren podría jurar que estaba temblando.

Movió el armario y cargó a Annie, llevándola al catre. La recostó y con rapidez se dirigió a la bolsa, tomando una cantimplora.

— ¿Pero qué te pasó? —preguntó, ayudándola a levantarse para que pudiera tomar el agua. — ¿Fue el entrenamiento, verdad?

— N-no… —dijo apenas. — Mik-Mikasa, Armin… Todos…

— ¿Vinieron para acá? —preguntó alarmado, dejando cuidadosamente a Annie. Caminó directo a la pequeña ventana. No sin antes tomar la silla para alcanzar a ver. No podía ver nada, apenas estaba anocheciendo, pero de igual forma cuando había entrado, no divisó a ningún soldado.

— ¿Te escondiste ahí? ¿Hace cuánto?

— Algunas horas. —musitó, tenía la voz muy rasposa, se tallaba los ojos con desespero, pues éstos le picaban.

— ¿Debería sacarte de aquí?

— No creo… Venían buscándote. —replicó, tomando un poco más de agua. Estaba tan sedienta que el agua le salía por las comisuras de los labios.

Pero entonces escupió el agua de golpe, se tapó la boca y sintió una arcada. Luego otra, finalmente corrió hacia las escaleras pero se tropezó justo ahí y vomitó, pero no vomitó nada, tan solo bilis y el agua que anteriormente había ingerido.

— ¡A-Annie! —gritó Eren apresurándose a socorrerla. Se inclinó junto a ella y le dio leves palmadas en la espalda, Annie seguía intentando vomitar, pero no había nada que pudiera salir de su cuerpo.

Estaba temblando más de cuando la había encontrado, tenía saliva cayendo por las comisuras de los labios y sus ojos lagrimeaban, apenas podía sostener su propio cuerpo.  
Nunca la había visto en un estado tan lamentable.  
Con cuidado la cargó, presionándola contra él. Annie no puso resistencia alguna, tan solo intentó débilmente limpiarse la saliva que le caía por la boca.  
La dejó nuevamente con cuidado en el catre y le dio agua.

— Tómala lento y con cuidado. —musitó él, ella obedeció sin rechistar, no tenía ganas de discutir. — Soy un idiota. No debimos entrenar, no estás en condiciones, además, debí traerte algo de comer.

Eren tomó la silla y la bolsa y se acercó a Annie. Comenzó a sacar una barra de pan y se la entregó, ella comenzó a comer lentamente aunque por dentro tenía ganas de devorar el pan.

— Con cuidado. —musitó él, entregándole una segunda pieza de pan luego de que Annie terminó la primera.

Acto seguido sacó una manzana y se la entregó, Annie miró atónita el pedazo de fruta antes de tomarla, desde hace varios años que no comía una.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? —preguntó con voz débil, mordiendo la manzana. Tenía los dientes muy débiles.

— Convencí a varios comerciantes. Alegué que soy soldado. No fue muy difícil. —dijo, guardando todo. — No sé si te alegre saber esto pero… Recuperamos Shiganshina y todo el muro María. Las cosas han mejorado muchísimo desde eso.

Annie no dijo nada. No sabía qué sentir en realidad. Eso era un paso hacia atrás de todo lo que habían hecho y sacrificado. Pero de cierta manera, no le importaba.  
Estaba tranquila, e incluso podía decir que aliviada, de que más personas no murieran.  
Pero sabía que los de Mare no estarían felices, sabía que se venía una guerra mucho peor que la que ellos habían empezado.

Eren interrumpió sus pensamientos: — No comas todo hoy. Sé que tienes hambre pero esto es para unos días. No podré venir.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó arrepintiéndose casi al instante. La desilusión en su voz había sido muy clara y la pregunta muy exigente. Pero Eren no hizo ningún ademán de haberlo notado.

— Si sigo viniendo, van a sospechar y ahora sí vendrán a inspeccionar esta casa. Además, debo mantenerme al margen, estoy ocasionando demasiados problemas.

Annie lo miró un momento y le ofreció la manzana. Había comido tan solo un poco: — Ten.

— Cómetela tú, es para ti.

— Sé que ustedes tampoco tienen oportunidad de comer fruta… —alegó ella, aun ofreciéndole la manzana.

Eren sonrió, sin aceptar el alimento. — Te dije que las cosas mejoraron, es para ti.

— Soy el enemigo… No deberías estar haciendo esto por mí. Yo aun no entiendo por qué dejé vivir a Armin… —dijo, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Eren. Aun le ofrecía la fruta. — Toma la maldita manzana.

— También yo soy el enemigo para ti. Soy la raza maldita, ¿no? —dijo él con una tenue sonrisa cansada y aceptó finalmente la fruta. — Desde los 15 me obligan a hacer prácticamente todo, y creí que estaba bien. Pero el ayudarte es mi decisión.

Annie abrió los ojos cual platos, ¿acaso sabía ya lo que era? ¿Lo que lo consideraban en donde ella venía?

— Tú… ¿Tú sabes lo de…?

— ¿Erdia y Mare? Sí, lo sé, Annie. —masculló. — También sé que en realidad la humanidad no está extinta…

Annie dirigió su mirada a Eren, el cual terminó la manzana, no respondió nada: — Ya me tengo que ir.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada del sótano, no sin antes voltear a verla y decir lo que tenía en mente:

— Annie, es tu decisión sobre lo que vayas a hacer, espero verte en unos días. Aún tengo que vencerte en un combate.

Y entonces salió, dejándola con comida que había conseguido para ella, siendo la primera persona que probablemente se había preocupado más por ella que nadie en toda su vida.

Cerró la puerta, y la dejó con una sensación que no creyó que sentiría por él.

Confusión.

* * *

 _ **Holaaaaa, tarde. Lo sé y lo siento. Pero es que antier lunes estuve fuera tooooodo el día, entonces no pude revisar el capítulo, además de que me llevé la sorpresa de que no llevaba ni 3,000 palabras JAJAJAJA lo que pasa es que me centré únicamente en el capítulo 5 que subo la próxima semana. Tuve un problema con ese y se llevó toda mi atención.**_

 _ **Ahora, en este capítulo como podrán ver. Quise mostrar la vulnerabilidad de Annie o de cualquiera que pase por algo similar a ella.**_  
 _ **O sea, no sé cómo explicarlo. Supongo que la letra de la canción de hasta arriba habla mejor por mí JAJAJAJA.**_

 _ **Díganme qué opinan. Lo agradecería muchísimo.**_

 _ **Y muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por lo que me dejan, estoy intentando responder y tal. Pero aunque no lo haga, sepan que los leo y lloro porque en verdad son muy lindos. Espero verlos la próxima semana. Saludos.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ahm, estoy terminando la portada del fic, la subiré probablemente cuando termine el fic. Espero les guste cuando la vean. Dejaré un enlace para que lo vean.**_

 _ **Les.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bandos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _"¿Estamos bien? ¿Estamos mal? Primero saltamos y luego decidimos. Es difícil de explicarlo. Nuestros corazones nos pesan."  
 **Die Trying - MILCHL**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Bandos.**

Los gritos de Connie a la par con los de Sasha mientras lavaban ropa cerca del pozo evitaron que Eren pudiera cerrar los ojos para relajarse.  
Se había recostado en su cama luego de otro difícil entrenamiento donde no solo tuvo que intentar atacar la nuca de Armin transformado; sino que además tenía que bajar con un límite de tiempo. Hanji no le daba un respiro.

Después de haber dejado a Annie, regresó a las cabañas donde tanto Armin como Mikasa lo estaban esperando. No quiso dar explicaciones de lo que pasaba con él ese día, y alegaba además que no le pasaba nada en general, que simplemente estaba cansado y aun cuando Mikasa había insistido demasiado en saber si tenía algún otro problema, él había logrado que desistiera al final.

De eso ya habían pasado 5 días y no había vuelto a acercarse mucho cerca de la casa donde tenía escondido a Annie. No solo porque tenía que ser más cuidadoso respecto al tema de ella, sino porque casi no le habían permitido moverse de ahí.

El problema había llegado un día después ya que tanto Hanji como Levi lo habían regañado. Él permaneció cabizbajo aceptando todo castigo sin rechistar ni una sola vez, y los días siguientes había entrenado lo mejor posible, aunque Hanji se había encargado personalmente de que el entrenamiento le resultara aún más difícil y sin piedad.  
Pero en esos 5 días, no había dejado de pensar en Annie, le preocupaba que la encontraran todo el tiempo, y en los entrenamientos con el equipo de maniobras, siempre evitaba ir por donde se encontraba la casa, además de que era un terrible mentiroso, no iba a poder mantener el encubrimiento si ellos comenzaban a sospechar.

Tampoco sabía con exactitud por qué, pero estaba preocupado por ella.  
Seguramente se trataba de la amistad -si es que podía llamarlo de tal forma- que había tenido con la pequeña rubia. Simplemente estaba siendo compasivo, algo que podía ser o un defecto o una virtud que no le vendría bien en lo absoluto.  
Pero estaba preocupado de que siguiera comiendo, de que alguien la hubiera encontrado, incluso de que ella hiciera una estupidez. Después de todo, estaba regenerando lento, y no podía transformarse.  
Y era una estupidez creer que ella podría hacer algo contra sí misma. Bastantes oportunidades había tenido. No, lo sabía, ese algo que la había motivado a matar era lo mismo que la motivaba a permanecer viva, aun cuando se muriera de hambre, aun cuando no estuviera viviendo en buenas condiciones, Annie sobreviviría.

Se puso de lado en la cama y pensó en dormirse un poco, intentarlo al menos. Ese día las memorias ajenas no lo estaban atormentando y creía que los recuerdos propios tampoco. Estaba lo suficientemente relajado para dormirse unas horas pero su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de Annie.

¿Se habría ido ya? ¿Estará comiendo? ¿Qué tal si habría decidido irse al pueblo por su cuenta? Se las arreglaría, estaba seguro pero, ¿bajo qué costo?

— Eren. —musitó Mikasa, se acercó hasta la cama de él y permaneció ahí, Eren simplemente la miró indicándole que tenía su atención.

— ¿Ya comiste? —preguntó y se sentó en la cama de alado, la que pertenecía a Armin y estaba a un metro.

— No, pero no tengo hambre. —respondió sin moverse. Esperaba que con eso Mikasa decidiera marcharse. No era que no la quisiera ahí porque le irritara, pero prefería estar solo en esos momentos.

— Tienes que…

— Mikasa, estoy bien. —aclaró, y se levantó, sentándose en la cama enfrente de ella.

— Has estado muy distraído estos últimos días. —comenzó, y se quitó la bufanda, la puso cuidadosamente a un lado de ella. — ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí. —masculló simplemente como respuesta vaga. Desvió la mirada. No le gustaba mentir en verdad. — No pasa nada.

— ¿Seguro? —presionó y acercó sus manos a las de Eren, tomando ambas con delicadeza, comenzó a mover los dedos con suavidad en la piel de Eren. — ¿No te llegan memorias repentinas?

— ¿Huh? No… hace tiempo que no. Supongo que necesito más contacto con Historia, ella-

— No creo que eso sea necesario. —cortó, soltando a Eren de forma abrupta. Él enarcó la ceja, confundido. — Debe haber alguna otra forma en la que puedas recuperar esas memorias.

— Parece que solo funciona con Historia, podría ir y-

— Es la reina, ¿para qué molestarla? Vive demasiado ocupada, en este mes sólo la hemos visto una vez, y fue únicamente para saludarla. —musitó con voz baja pero severa.

Eren no dijo nada más, el semblante de Mikasa había cambiado considerablemente apenas él mencionó a Historia. Siempre sucedía cuando él hacía ademán de requerir verla.  
O mejor dicho, siempre sucedía si él mostraba cierto interés en alguna mujer. Aunque realmente él nunca había mostrado interés por el sexo opuesto. No que él lo supiera.  
No le importaba de cualquier forma si ella se molestaba. Creía que Mikasa simplemente estaba de mal humor o no le agradaba Historia, pero nunca investigó o se interesó por las razones detrás de ese comportamiento tan hostil.

Aunque no pudo evitar recordar la pregunta de Annie, ella parecía creer que él tenía algo con Mikasa.  
Pero, ¿por qué creería eso? Quería a Mikasa, mucho. Pero únicamente como amiga o como familia. No sabía cómo es que podría verla de alguna otra forma.  
Y siempre había sido igual, siempre había sido el mismo cariño desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. Siempre quiso protegerla aunque resultara todo el tiempo lo contrario. Pero a pesar de todo y aun en esos momentos, nada había cambiado.  
Simplemente no la deseaba de alguna forma romántica.  
Era su familia junto con Armin.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta pero ella lo tomó de la muñeca.

— Eren… Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Si algo te está atormentando, puedes decírmelo, en verdad. Estamos en esto juntos, no lo olvides.

Eren sonrío, fue un atisbo de sonrisa calmada pero no pudo evitar notar un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de la morena. La sonrisa se desvaneció.  
¿Acaso ella sí tenía sentimientos externos por él? ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirse con eso?

No imaginaba que ella, justamente Mikasa sintiera algo más por él. Podía decir incluso que le incomodaba. Aun cuando no la veía como una hermana, no dejaba de pensar que en verdad era de su familia.  
Tomó su muñeca y la retiró con delicadeza de la suya propia.

— Todo está bien Mikasa. —musitó y tomó su gabardina marrón. — Voy al bosque un rato. Parece que el Capitan Levi y Hanji me quitaron ya el castigo.

— ¡Voy contigo! —exclamó y se levantó siguiéndolo, pero Eren la detuvo abruptamente en la puerta.

— No. —dijo cortante. Pero inmediatamente se recobró, sonriendo incómodo. — No, sabes que me gusta ir solo. Respeta eso, por favor.

Ella resignada, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Estaba molesta, lo había notado en el momento en el que regresó por su bufanda y se la acomodó de forma bruta. Eren simplemente le cedió el paso para salir de la cabaña. Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Eren salió también de la cabaña. Divisó como Sasha colgaba ropa recién lavada junto con Connie. Armin leía un libro sentado en una roca y a Jean no lo veía por ningún lado. No era que le importara tampoco.

Antes de adentrarse al bosque, escuchó la voz tranquila y ya más madura de Armin.

— ¡Eren! —exclamó corriendo hacia él con libro en mano. — ¿A dónde vas?

— Al bosque. Quiero relajarme un rato. Ha sido una semana dura.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó, guardando el libro en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

— Eh, no, Armin. Le dije lo mismo a Mikasa, prefiero ir solo.

Armin asintió tranquilo sacando nuevamente su libro. — Ya veo. —musitó y abrió el libro poniendo su dedo como separador. — ¿Y por qué siempre vas por ese lado?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es que siempre te vas por esta parte del bosque. —explicó señalando directamente el camino que tomaba Eren.

Eren volteó a la par que el dedo de Armin señalaba, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

— ¿En serio? Nunca me había percatado de eso. La verdad es que yo voy al bosque para estar solo. No me fijo por qué lado voy.

Armin asintió de nuevo y comenzó a leer su libro nuevamente, se despidió de Eren con la mano caminando nuevamente hacia las cabañas.

Caminó hacia los árboles en silencio, vigilando continuamente que nadie lo vigilara, ya fuera Armin o la misma Mikasa.  
No podía tomar a Armin a la ligera. Era su amigo, -su mejor amigo- pero no era amigo de Annie, y después de la responsabilidad tan grande que le habían impuesto, él no tomaría las cosas a la ligera si llegaba a enterarse que ella ya había salido del cristal.

Con rapidez recorrió el bosque hacia la casa, pero algo llamó su atención cuando pasó por el río que estaba a apenas un kilómetro de ésta.

Un blusón blanco, manchado con sangre. Estaba colgado en una rama del árbol a pocos metros del río.  
Lo reconocía, era la prenda que estaba usando Annie, pero no la veía por ningún lado.  
Empezó a entrar en leve pánico. ¿Y si Annie había sido raptada? ¿Y si algún foráneo la había secuestrado? Ella estaba completamente expuesta y aunque sabía que podía dar patadas que podían hacer girar a cualquier persona, seguía preocupado de que eso no fuera suficiente.

Comenzó a mirar por todos los sitios, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Se estaba desesperando.

— ¿Me puedes pasar eso? —escuchó, detrás de él.

Volteó y se encontró a unos 3 metros a Annie, tenía el cabello empapado y la cara libre de tierra y sangre seca. Se escondía en una roca cercana. Podía verle únicamente el hombro desnudo.

— A-Annie, ¿qué haces? —preguntó acercándose pero Annie le señaló con la mano que se detuviera. Lo hizo.

— Alto ahí. Pásame el blusón.

— ¿Estás…?

— Pásamelo. —lo cortó, furiosa.

Eren lo miró un momento y se lo lanzó, ella lo tomó y se escondió nuevamente en la roca.  
Segundos después salió, tenía el cabello empapado, lo cual lo hacía lucir mucho más largo.  
Se acercó a él en silencio y se dirigieron a la casa sin decir palabra.

— No deberías haber salido de la casa. —musitó él caminando junto con ella.

— Lo sé, pero simplemente no aguantaba el sentirme tan… _Sucia_.

Eren no determinó la razón de por qué ella había hecho énfasis en esa palabra, pero decidió ignorarlo.  
Caminaron hasta la casa en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron al sótano. Eren no dijo que iría y Annie no se opuso al hecho de que Eren decidiera entrar con ella con tanta naturalidad.

— ¿Cuánta comida te queda? —preguntó, acercándose a la bolsa para verificarlo él mismo. Annie no respondió. — Se ve suficiente para otros dos días. ¿Cuánto estás comiendo?

— El pan se terminó y las manzanas también. Solo me quedan dos latas de sopa y tres cantimploras. —musitó ella, exprimiéndose el cabello a un lado del catre. — ¿A qué viniste?

Eren dejó la bolsa y caminó hacia el catre, sorprendiendo a Annie ya que éste decidió sentarse en la orilla del catre y no en la silla como acostumbraba. No dijo nada.

— Nada en específico. Simplemente quería ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí.

— ¿Te regañaron? —preguntó luego de no saber otra forma de iniciar tema de conversación.

— Sí. —respondió viendo hacia el armario, pero acto seguido volteó a verla. — Tu cabello… Te vas a enfermar si lo dejas mojado en tu espalda.

— ¿Eh?

— Sí, una vez Sasha se enfermó por eso. —musitó señalando su cabello rubio.

— ¿Quién es Sasha?

— Sasha, ¿no la recuerdas? La chica que cuando fuimos reclutados fue sorprendida por el instructor Shadis comiéndose una papa.

Annie frunció el entrecejo, sí lo recordaba. Había sido lo más patético que había visto por mucho. Y la primera señal que tenía para creer que la gente de los muros; más allá de ser una raza maldita, eran simples personas con mala suerte.

— Ya recuerdo, ¿qué le pasó? —preguntó, aun sin quitarse el cabello mojado de la espalda.

— Le dio un resfriado. Se puso demasiado insoportable.

Annie no dijo nada más. Solo tomó todo su cabello y lo pasó para un lado de su hombro. No estaba para enfermarse y causar más problemas innecesarios. Eren la miró más de lo necesario pero ella no pareció notarlo. Él tampoco.

— Nunca te vi con cabello suelto, ¿sabes? Siempre lo tenías en un moño.

Ella se inclinó de hombros simplemente: — Era más práctico.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente cómodos para no decir nada. Siempre había sido así.

— Dijiste hace unos días que el ayudarme lo hacías por decisión propia. —comenzó ella, abrazando ambas piernas. — ¿A qué te referías?

— Pues… Nada en específico. Solo que desde que tengo este poder, todos pusieron su esperanza en mí. Y realmente nunca tuve opción, incluso desde mi nacimiento. —respondió, recargando su cabeza en la pared. Annie lo miraba sin decir nada. — No sé, supongo que al ayudarte estoy cometiendo un terrible error, ¿no te parece? Pero de igual forma, es mi error…

Estaba sorprendida, en verdad. Eren estaba completamente rendido. Ella lo recordaba mucho -muchísimo- más optimista, y de cierta forma siempre le pareció ridículo que pensara así, considerando que toda su gente estaba destinada a morir.  
Pero aun así, él luchaba, y seguía luchando.  
Ahora lo veía cansado. No solo físicamente, sino psicológicamente también. Sus ojos mantenían unas grandes ojeras que parecían no irse, parecía que ya no se preocupaba por su imagen tampoco, anímicamente lucía mucho más delgado, y aun cuando su tez era un moreno claro, ahora se veía pálido, alarmantemente pálido.  
Pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba. Preocupaba su manera de pensar, preocupaba lo que le estaban haciendo. Lo estaban obligando a algo que tal vez ni él quería, pero aun así Eren lo hacía de todas formas.  
Lo entendía perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó, genuinamente curiosa de que Eren estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse tanto.

— No lo sé… —respondió, sincero. — Es lo que debo hacer.

— ¿Es lo que tú quieres hacer? —insistió. Tenía que comprobar realmente si el Eren que había conocido ya no estaba.

Eren suspiró y la miró. — Es lo que debo hacer.

Annie no dijo nada más. Tan solo permaneció callada mientras observaba a Eren y él la observaba a ella.

— ¿Recuerdas la última conversación que tuvimos antes de graduarnos? —preguntó Eren.

Annie lo observó un momento y luego hacia el techo. Suspiró.

— Sí… lo recuerdo.

 _5 años atrás_

 _—_ _AGHHHH —gritó apenas su espalda golpeó el suelo en un sonido sordo. Annie se posicionó encima de él evitando que se levantara de cualquier forma._

 _—_ _¿Por- Por qué siempre me lastimas? —preguntó a duras penas, Annie se sentó en su espalda forzándolo a permanecer en el suelo._

 _—_ _Un año entrenando y aun eres incapaz de vencerme. —dijo ella presionando su cabeza con más fuerza. — No estás poniendo nada de tu parte._

 _—_ _S-sí lo hago… —musitó a duras penas, sentía que eventualmente perdería el conocimiento por la presión. No podía respirar adecuadamente. — Es solo que no… Tú no…_

 _—_ _¿No te entreno bien? ¿Ibas a decir eso? —preguntó ofendida presionando mucho más el cuerpo de Eren contra el pasto._

 _—_ _No… —susurró como un soplido y apenas Annie notó que comenzaba a perder la conciencia se levantó, permitiéndole respirar._

 _Tosiendo con dificultad, se levantó también. Ella permaneció callada mientras lo veía inhalar y exhalar continuas veces._

 _—_ _Practicamos muchas veces pero sigues sin intentar vencerme. Lo sé. —dijo ella de brazos cruzados después de que Eren se recuperó. — Me estás subestimando._

 _—_ _No, no lo hago. —exclamó él. — Annie, eres demasiado fuerte._

 _Ella desvió la mirada ante sus palabras, y algo en un árbol cercano captó su atención. Un insecto del tamaño de un pulgar subía un árbol, era tan pequeño y grande a la vez, pequeño para ellos, grande para los insectos más pequeños.  
Desvió de nuevo su mirada a Eren._

 _—_ _No… No lo soy. —musitó y posicionó su mano en su antebrazo._

 _Eren siempre había interpretado ese gesto como algún tipo de barrera. Siempre que Annie mostraba una faceta más vulnerable lo hacía, pero nunca la había visto mostrar esa faceta con nadie más.  
No era realmente una persona observadora, pero por alguna razón siempre notaba cuando Annie hacía aquello._

 _Ella continúo: — Sé que eres más fuerte de lo que tú mismo crees. Un idiota problemático, pero fuerte al final de cuentas._

 _—_ _Claro que no… En nuestro escuadrón, tú, Mikasa y Reiner son los más fuertes… Yo simplemente soy un chico perseverante._

 _Annie permaneció callada un momento, su concentración continuaba en aquel insecto que seguía subiendo. Estaba impresionada por su fuerza de voluntad, podía subir aun con la ventisca que fácilmente podría llevarlo lejos._

 _—_ _¿En verdad crees que puedes vencer a todos los titanes? —preguntó ella sin mirarlo. — ¿O es solo una fachada que quieres mantener con los demás?_

 _Eren frunció el entrecejo: — Yo sé que puedo… Me hice el juramento hace años._

 _—_ _¿Y si no cuentas con la fortaleza? —preguntó, sentía en verdad curiosidad. — ¿Si la realidad te golpea y te derrumba?_

 _—_ _Entonces la golpearé más fuerte. —dijo y alzó su mano en un puño. — Sé que no soy excepcional en estos momentos, pero lo seré. Quiero traer libertad para la gente de estos muros. Para mí mismo. Para todos nosotros. ¿No deseas ser libre de estas barreras? ¿De esos malditos titanes?_

 _Ella lo miró y permaneció callada. Si tan solo Eren supiera quienes eran esos titanes, seguramente no los despreciaría tanto. Pero no podía. Él nunca podría saber quiénes eran._

 _—_ _¿En serio podrías? ¿Incluso aunque se presente algo más fuerte que tú mismo?_

 _—_ _No sé lo que intentas decirme Annie. —respondió, confundido. — Sólo sé que esto es lo que quiero hacer…_

 _Annie desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el árbol donde se encontraba el insecto. Éste continuaba subiendo perseverante, pero una fuerte brisa llegó repentinamente y ella fue testigo de cómo el insecto cayó, de espaldas en el suelo. Intentaba mover las patas y voltearse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía._

 _Se había esforzado tanto en subir en aquel árbol, y una fuerza más grande que él lo había derribado.  
Siempre era así, siempre había algo mucho más fuerte y mucho más poderoso. Una realidad cruel que siempre regresaba como recordatorio de que nada tenía salvación, había sido testigo de eso tantas veces que recordarlo le dolía._

 _Y ahí estaba Eren, siendo aquel insecto, y el árbol era aquella realidad que seguramente jamás sabría._

 _—_ _Annie, ¿estás b-_

 _—_ _¡Eren! —gritó Mikasa acercándose. — El entrenamiento terminó, ¿verdad? Es hora de comer._

 _—_ _No tengo hambre Mikasa, ahorita te alcanzo._

 _—_ _No. —musitó y su mirada se ensombreció cuando vio que Eren estaba demasiado cerca de Annie. — Tienes que alimentarte._

 _—_ _Y lo voy a hacer, pero-_

 _—_ _Annie. —exclamó Reiner acercándose junto con Bertholdt.— Necesito hablar contigo._

 _Annie aún mantenía la mirada en el insecto hasta que Reiner la había llamado, miró a Eren e inmediatamente su mirada se posó en Mikasa. Volteó y se encontró con ojos severos de Reiner y la mirada preocupada de Bertholdt.  
Lo que menos quería era una escena de celos de Mikasa y un posible regaño del rubio. No estaba de humor para ello._

 _Pronto todo terminaría._

 _Sin decir nada más, se acercó con Reiner y Bertholdt, pero no se detuvo ahí. Siguió caminando ignorando a los dos chicos que inmediatamente la siguieron._

 _—_ _Eren… Vamos. —musitó Mikasa, tomando a Eren del brazo. Él simplemente observó como Annie se iba. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa era la última vez que entrenaría con ella._

 _Y lo fue._

— Entonces… —comenzó él. — ¿Esa vez intentabas decirme que no importaba qué hiciera, tú, Bertholdt y Reiner destruirían todo? ¿Me estabas advirtiendo?

Annie bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos. No quedaba ninguna cicatriz de las cortadas que se había hecho días atrás. — Quien sabe…

Ella sabía perfectamente que Eren no iba a ser capaz de todo lo que había querido. No importaba cuanto lo entrenara, en algún punto le pareció aquel bastardo suicida que todos proclamaron que era. Y cuando supo que había sido comido por un titán, simplemente se mantuvo callada, esperando que la situación terminara.  
Le había dolido. Sabía que él ya estaba perdido desde que nació siendo parte de aquella "raza maldita", pero muy en el fondo, creyó que Eren podría cambiar las cosas. Se había equivocado.

O eso creyó.

— ¿Es curioso, sabes? Como en esa ocasión ambos bandos nos separaron.

— ¿Bandos? —preguntó ella, sentándose en el catre, a un lado de Eren.

— Sí… —musitó con una sonrisa cansada. — Los soldados y los guerreros, ¿no? Si te soy sincero, a veces no sé qué soy yo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

— A veces se me olvida la razón por la que sigo luchando. Simplemente lo hago porque es lo que tengo que hacer.

Annie lo miró un segundo, callada. En verdad era otro. En su memoria seguía demasiado presente el chico de aquellos extraños ojos grises. Tan determinado y tan optimista. Ahora solo había un cascaron ahí. Y no le gustaba.

— Has cambiado…

Eren soltó una risa débil, no la miró. — Supongo que todos lo hacemos. —respondió mirando hacia las escaleras del sótano. — Me siento un idiota por no darme cuenta de que estabas con Reiner y Bertholdt. Siempre me pareció que nunca querías estar con nadie…

— Ellos… No significan nada para mí. —musitó. — Compartíamos la misma lucha pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —preguntó.

Annie cerró los ojos y suspiró: — Pero ya son parte del pasado.

Él sabía que iba a decir otra cosa, vio su mirada antes de terminar la frase. Iba a revelar algo que no le convenía, así que lo cambió por un escape más válido y práctico. Después de todo, Eren la conocía un poco más con cada día que pasaba ahí.  
Annie era una persona demasiado cerrada, hermética era la palabra más adecuada. Era condenadamente difícil llegar a ella y leerla con más facilidad, ella no ponía de su parte tampoco, así que Eren tenía que intentar conocerla de poquito a poco.

— Gracias a tus enseñanzas pude vencer a Reiner en una ocasión… —dijo simplemente. Creyó que nunca podría "agradecerle" por ello. Ya que fuera traidora o no, ella le había enseñado a pelear.

Annie ensanchó los ojos sorprendida, nunca la había podido vencer a ella, pero sí había logrado vencerlo a él.

Ella había decidido entrenarlo por una sola razón, que él aprendiera a pelear. No importaba qué tan severa hubiera sido, ni cuanto se hubiera quejado Eren. Finalmente su esfuerzo había rendido frutos.  
No le importaba si su bando había tenido dificultades, si le había complicado las cosas a Reiner… No le importaba nada más que el hecho de que Eren hubiera ganado de manera justa. Estaba satisfecha de que sus enseñanzas hubieran funcionado.

— Me parece bien…

Entonces la miró, una suave y muy -muy- sutil sonrisa distraída había iluminado todo su rostro. Ella no enfocaba su vista a ningún lado, pero estaba sonriendo.

Había visto una sonrisa de Annie tan solo una sola vez, y eso había sido hacia casi 7 años. No le puso mucha atención la primera vez, pero después de ver que siempre mantenía una cara severa, estaba sorprendido del atisbo de sonrisa que ella le había entregado.

Tragó, no pensó que un acto tan simple como verla sonreír lo fuera a sorprender tanto.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, aunque su voz había salido ligeramente más chillona de lo que esperaba.

Annie lo miró y se encogió de hombros, ya no sonreía: — Soy fanática de las causas justas.

Eren sonrió y se recargó en la pared.

— Yo también.

* * *

 ** _Holaaaaaa,_**

 ** _Uf, no saben lo feliz que estoy. No tienen ni idea del bloqueo que tuve con este capítulo. Todo comenzó a funcionar cuando mágicamente se me ocurrió la idea de un Flashback y honestamente, no podría estar más feliz. Me encanta como quedó. Espero les guste a ustedes también. ❤️_**

 ** _Ahora, no hay mucho que decir, la relación entre estos dos creo que está avanzando a pasos de tortuga, pero miren. A diferencia del capítulo 1, estos ya hablan más. (? JAJAJAJA ay._**

 ** _Y respecto a que Annie no recuerde como se llama Sasha, ¿pueden culparla? Pensé mucho si dejar eso o no, pero me pareció divertido que no recuerde su nombre JAJAJAJAJA_**

 ** _Díganme qué les pareció este capítulo. Un review es siempre bien recibido y muchísimas gracias por lo que ponen, es hermoso y estoy muy, muy agradecida._**

 ** _¿Y qué dicen? ¿Llegamos a las 50 reviews? Sería muy lindo. :3 ❤️_**

 ** _Por cierto, por si no lo sabían "Bando" es: "Parte contendiente en una guerra o en una confrontación ideológica" O sea, Eren pertenece a los soldados y Annie a los guerreros._**


	6. Chapter 6 Memorias

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _Ven a mí,_ _en la horas de la noche_  
 _Voy a esperar por ti._ _Y no puedo dormir_  
 _Porque los pensamientos devoran,_  
 _Pensamientos de ti que consumen.  
 **War Of Hearts - Ruelle.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Memorias.**

Eren se escabulló nuevamente por las cabañas. Se había asegurado que Armin estuviera dormido, e incluso que Mikasa también lo estuviera. Últimamente estaba rindiendo menos en los entrenamientos, y eso sucedía por lo poco que estaba durmiendo, ya ni siquiera descansaba y ahora se dedicaba a entrenar con Annie casi todas las madrugadas.  
Era una noche particularmente fría, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, pero del otro lado se veían las nubes acechando. Incluso Eren llevaba una cobija que sacó en una de las cabañas abandonadas por si Annie lo requería.

Cuando llegó, creyó ver una silueta hasta el balcón de la casa, muy en lo alto de ésta Annie estaba sentada admirando la luna. Su mirada estaba completamente perdida en el cielo.

En silencio entró a la casa y subió las escaleras con rapidez, llegando hasta la 3ra planta, la más alta.  
Se acercó hasta el balcón y la vio, Annie volteó a verlo durante unos segundos y después su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia la luna.

— Annie, no puedes estar acá. Te podrían ver y…

— ¿Eso te importaría tanto? —preguntó, sin dirigirle la mirada. — Soy una traidora después de todo…

No estaba como normalmente, se veía ligeramente más triste, puesto que cuando iba en las madrugadas, Annie ya lo esperaba en el patio trasero de la casa, lista para entrenar. No le daba ni un respiro, aunque Eren había mejorado considerablemente en esos pocos días.

Ya no la visitaba en las tardes. Luego de que Armin indagó sobre sus motivos para ir al bosque, Eren decidió que lo mejor era escabullirse cuando ya todos estuvieran muy dormidos, pero debía ser cauteloso, dado que Armin tenía el sueño un poco más ligero que antes.

Y sin discutirlo, habían acordado verse la mayor parte de la madrugada, entrenaban al menos 2 horas hasta que Eren se tenía que ir. Ya no le preguntaba sobre sus motivos o lo que planeaba hacer. Ambos decidieron que actuarían como si se tratara de un entrenamiento aparte. Estaban de acuerdo con la indiferencia.

Se puso de cuclillas y la miró: — No se trata de eso. —musitó él. — Sabes lo que te van a hacer si te encuentran.

— Me matarían, lo sé. —respondió, acercando ambas piernas a su pecho, las abrazó y recargó el mentón en sus rodillas.

— Ven, vamos. —dijo Eren, levantándose y acercando su mano para que ella se pudiera levantar. Annie la observó durante unos segundos y la tomó, aceptando el gesto sin rechistar.

Bajaron hasta el sótano nuevamente, no sin antes que él tomara la cobija.  
Cuando llegaron al sótano, él se la entregó y se sentó en la silla. Annie se limitó a dejarla en el catre.

Era verdad que estaba haciendo cada vez más frío, y el blusón que usaba era delgado, normalmente entraba el aire y siempre sentía que las articulaciones se le congelaban.  
La cobija que Eren le había llevado era de algodón y más grueso que la sabana sucia en la que había dormido durante casi dos semanas. Era horrible dormir así pero estaba agradecida de al menos dormir en un lugar con techo.  
Incluso en una ocasión decidió ir a las habitaciones de arriba, pero todas las camas estaban igual. Tal solo contaban con una sábana blanca. Además le aterraba de sobremanera estar sola en una habitación con otras más cerca. Siempre se resignaba y terminaba regresando a aquel catre donde Eren la había puesto por primera vez.

— Oye, ¿vamos a entrenar hoy? —preguntó ella.

Permaneció recostada con la cobija hasta la cintura. Eren no respondió.  
Lo observó por un momento, este tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notaba nada más.  
No había dicho nada desde que habían bajado a la habitación y en parte le sorprendía ya que normalmente, de manera u otra Eren siempre tenía algo que decir.

— Oye —exclamó, pero él seguía sin escucharla.

Su mirada estaba absorta completamente en el pequeño buró que se encontraba a un lado del catre. Su cabello le caía en la frente y le daba un aspecto ligeramente aterrador, como si se hubiera quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Entonces habló, pero su voz sonaba distinta a como acostumbraba a hablar. — Matar a todos los titanes de las murallas. —dijo simplemente aun con la mirada perdida.

Annie parpadeó confundida: — ¿Qué?

— Proteger a Mikasa y a Armin… —musitó, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, Annie inmediatamente se levantó del catre y fue con él. — Todos esos caminos llevan a un punto, esa es-

— Reacciona. —lo interrumpió y le dio una leve bofetada en la mejilla.

Eren reaccionó y miró a Annie, esta lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Él llevó su mano a su cabeza y cerró los ojos, ocasionando que las lágrimas acumuladas cayeran.

— ¿Me pasó de nuevo? —preguntó, más para sí mismo que para ella.

— ¿El qué?

Abrió los ojos y la miró nuevamente, probablemente había dicho información que no le convenía decir. Suspiró y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, frustrado.  
Detestaba que le pasara eso, ya eran varias veces y Mikasa y Armin siempre lo regresaban a la realidad. Sabía que esas memorias eran de aquel hombre que se llamaba igual que él y no le gustaba. También veía algunas memorias de la hermanastra de Historia, pero éstas solían ser confusas y borrosas. Podía tolerar las de su padre que de por sí eran abrumadoras y horribles, pero las memorias de gente desconocida que había sido contenedor de titán lo aterraban, siempre sentía que entraba en estado de pánico cuando una memoria ajena le llegaba de repente.

Se levantó abruptamente de la silla, sin mirar a Annie. — Nada, no es nada. Ya me tengo que ir.

Caminó hacia la salida sin decir nada más, pero Annie se adelantó y lo tomó de la camisa: — ¿Son las memorias, verdad?

— No- No es nada Annie.

Ella permaneció callada y lo vio retirarse.

Entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, y entendía aún más porque Eren siempre hablaba o siempre buscaba algo que hacer, debía tener la mente ocupada para que las memorias no le llegaran repentinamente.  
Incluso le llegó a suceder a ella en algunas ocasiones, era horrible como simplemente se distorsionaba la realidad y llegaban recuerdos que no le pertenecían de una forma inesperada.  
Estaba enormemente agradecida de la persona que les había enseñado como controlarlo y ahora sabía cómo ayudar a Eren.  
Así que salió a la par con él, justo cuando él estaba a punto de salir por la puerta gritó.

— Eren, espera. Sé lo que te pasa. —lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la casa. — No tienes a nadie que te lo explique, ¿verdad?

Todo estaba a oscuras, la luz de la luna apenas los iluminaba. Eren permaneció silencioso con la puerta entreabierta. Podía marcharse y regresar otro día. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para dar explicaciones, aunque en ningún momento Annie se las había pedido.

— No. No sé nada sobre este poder de mierda.

No esperaba que le sucediera justo cuando estaba con ella. Era verdad que la estaba protegiendo pero también era verdad que aún no podía confiarle cosas tan importantes. Aun después de todo ella no terminaba de ser una persona de fiar.

Pero si le contaba, ¿podía entenderlo acaso? No lo sabía, no le importaba tampoco. Solo sabía que eventualmente esos recuerdos lo volverían loco. Él lo único que quería era una vida tranquila y sabía perfectamente que eso ya no le era posible. Sabía que su destino ya estaba marcado y su condena ya estaba decidida. Y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para cambiarlo.

Aunque de cierta manera, no quería hacer nada para cambiarlo. Muchas veces se encontraba deseando la muerte, ansioso, deseando fallar para que simplemente prescindieran de él y aunque otras veces quiso renunciar, una llama que se encontraba dentro de él no se lo permitía. Probablemente era la llama que lo había mantenido tan optimista cuando se convirtió en soldado, pero esta se iba apagando, se iba desvaneciendo a la par que todos sus sueños, los cuales ahora eran las cenizas de lo que alguna vez habían sido en el pasado.  
Cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta, Annie lo había soltado apenas volteó. No le dijo nada, tan solo caminó hacia la sala, silencioso.

Resignado se sentó en el pequeño sillón color vino aterciopelado que se encontraba en la sala, se mantuvo callado en todo momento, tan solo mantenía su mano en su cabeza, con ambos ojos cerrados.  
Annie se acercó a él en silencio, se inclinó quedando en cuclillas y se apoyó de la rodilla de Eren. Lo miró.

— Quiero que abras los ojos. —comenzó, con voz suave. Tan suave y calma que Eren no pudo evitar abrirlos y mirarla.

No sabía si se trataba de la luz de la luna que entraba o de sus lágrimas empañándole la vista, pero Annie tenía una apariencia casi angelical que había visto solamente en Historia.  
Pero ella no sonreía, tan solo lo miraba a los ojos escéptica, curiosa incluso.

Annie se relamió los labios y soltó un soplido, moviendo su flequillo a duras penas. — Escúchame. Quiero que te concentres únicamente en tus memorias.

— ¿Qué…? ¿De qué-

— Shhh. —musitó, callándolo. — Concéntrate en tu vida desde que tienes memoria hasta ahora. Concéntrate únicamente en las memorias que son tuyas.

— Pero, Annie…

— Hazlo. —ordenó, con la voz más severa. — Sé lo que te pasa. Tienes que contrarrestarlo o va a empeorar.

— ¿Cómo podría empeorar más?

— Vas a comenzar a confundir tu vida si no lo haces. Los recuerdos ajenos son demasiado lucidos. Lo sé. Por eso necesito que estés seguro de los acontecimientos que han sucedido en tu vida. — explicó con calma, su mano seguía posada tranquilamente en la rodilla de Eren.

— ¿Quieres que me concentre en todos mis recuerdos? —preguntó.

Estaba saturado, la cabeza le dolía, cada que intentaba recordar algo, un recuerdo ajeno le llegaba ya fuera de su padre o del antecesor portador de aquel poder. No le gustaba ya que nunca podía dormir tranquilo debido a ello.

Y estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie le habían pedido concentrarse únicamente en sus recuerdos. Siempre lo presionaban para que recordara las otras memorias. Daba igual si su salud mental se veía involucrada o si lo estaban llevando hacia una loquera segura.

Inhaló lentamente y exhaló, su mano fue a parar a la de Annie, la posó arriba de ésta y ella no alejó la suya propia.

— Yo… Me recuerdo sentado en el césped, cerca de un río. Estaba viendo hacia el cielo… —comenzó. — Armin llegó corriendo con un libro del exterior…  
Ese día me mostró que había más libertad que la que creía… Recuerdo más. Pero esa memoria me recuerda la libertad que deseaba…

— Eso está bien. —musitó ella, bajando la mirada.

¿Cómo podía verlo a los ojos? Debía ser muy cínica para aquello. Había sido parte responsable de lo que estaba sufriendo Eren y todos en esas murallas.  
No se consideraba una buena persona, aun cuando Armin se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez, pero de cierta forma se sentía con la obligación de ayudar a Eren con el problema que le ocasionaba y le ocasionarían las memorias a largo plazo. Debía detenerlo.

Intentó levantarse, pero apenas movió su mano de la rodilla de Eren, éste la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y levantándose con ella. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo hasta que Annie desvió la mirada.

— Sigue concentrándote en tus memorias. Necesito que lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él casi en un susurro. — ¿No preferirías que me volviera loco?

Ella lo miró nuevamente y se levantó, Eren se levantó a la par con ella, aún seguía tomándola de la muñeca.

— No… —respondió, y miró hacia su muñeca. El tacto de Eren casi le quemaba, sentía el impulso de soltarse y regresarse al sótano, encerrarse y pedirle a Eren que se marchaba, pero no se movía y él tampoco.

Eren finalmente la soltó, pero ninguno se movió.

— Escúchame. Quiero que siempre que una memoria ajena a las tuyas aparezca, te concentres únicamente en una vivencia en específico. Un recuerdo feliz. —comenzó Annie y lo miró a los ojos. — Si estás completamente seguro de que esa vivencia es tuya, cuando aparezcan memorias ajenas vas a poder identificarlas mejor. Por lo tanto te será más sencillo poder concentrarte en ellas sin que te afecten, y en algún punto lograrás prescindir de lo innecesario. Eventualmente lo olvidaras porque no te corresponden.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste esto? —preguntó, manteniéndole la mirada.

— A las pocas semanas de heredar el poder comencé con pesadillas… alguien nos explicó esto y lo tuvimos que emplear por nosotros mismos. —explicó, dando la media vuelta.

No podía explicarle nada de Zeke, ni de la gente de Mare. Aun cuando él seguramente ya sabía todo, estaba segura que él no sabía de lo que se trataban los guerreros, no del todo.

— ¿Quién? —insistió. — ¿cómo sabía el método para controlar las memorias?

— Honestamente no tengo idea… Y no creo que sea alguien que conozcas.

Eren ya no siguió insistiendo.

Se sentó en el sillón, seguido de Annie que se sentó en el otro extremo.

Eren comenzó recordando sus primeros momentos de vida, no recordaba mucho. Pero en su mente tenía grabada la sonrisa de su mamá, y también la cara compasiva de su padre. No entendía como una persona tan tranquila como él hubiera sufrido tanto.  
Luego vino a su mente la vez que conoció a Armin. Fue el primer y único amigo que había tenido antes de conocer a Mikasa. Las amistades se le daban fatal dado que era demasiado bruto y directo -en palabras de su padre-  
Después vino a su memoria cuando salvó a Mikasa de aquellos desgraciados que la querían vender. Había actuado impulsivo, como siempre. Pero al menos la había salvado.  
No se arrepentía de haber tomado la sangre de, según sus propias palabras, "animales con piel humana" pero sí se arrepentía de haber actuado tan estúpidamente. De no haber sido por Mikasa, ambos estarían muertos.  
Después de eso intentó, sin ninguna clase de éxito, recordar aquella vez cuando Mikasa lo despertó y estaba llorando. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, él simplemente no olvidaba la horrible sensación que había tenido luego de despertar. A esas alturas, él todavía no recordaba el sueño, pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que era importante.

Era doloroso para él tener que llegar a los recuerdos de cuando mataron a su mamá. Recordaba eso todo el tiempo, nunca se aligeraba ni un poco, e incluso creía que ese recuerdo empeoraba con el tiempo.

Básicamente aquello había sido el inicio de todos sus problemas, desde el hambre y la soledad, hasta la muerte misma.

No entendía como su vida había dado un giro tan inesperado.  
O si lo entendía pero la realidad era tan devastadora que él mismo se refugiaba en la ignorancia y lo que ésta le proporcionaba.  
De igual forma, estaba saturado, física y mentalmente. Intentaba mantener sus memorias con él, le dolía recordar todo lo que había sentido en esos momentos y todo lo que tenía que ver en su vida miserable. Le pesaba pensar que esos seguiría así y empeoraría.

Porque empeoraría, demasiado. Les venía una guerra encima, todos los odiaban, todos querían deshacerse de ellos y lo único que les quedaba era luchar, pero estaba cansado.  
Cansado de que todos le confiaran su vida a alguien que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser alguien especial. Cansado de tener que luchar, de tener que matar, ya fuera titanes o "enemigos". Quería terminar con toda la guerra y vivir en paz pero ni eso le era permitido.

¿Y acaso ese era su destino? ¿Había hecho algo verdaderamente malo para que todo eso le pasara a él? Había soportado mucho, muchísimo para una edad tan corta. Y seguía avanzando, lento y seguro, pero comenzaba a cojear, a tropezarse. Tarde o temprano se caería en el abismo de locura que lo esperaba. O si tenía suerte, era la muerte misma lo que lo salvaría.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la lágrima silenciosa que se había formado en sus ojos, en verdad estaba tan cansado que las piernas le temblaban. No podía dejarse caer, no todavía, pero faltaba poco. Llevó una de sus manos a sus rodillas y la apretó con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Annie, la cual permanecía a un lado de él en el sillón, lo miraba confusa.

Él exhaló y abrió los ojos. Seguía llorando. No le importaba si Annie lo miraba. No le importaba en realidad si nadie lo veía.

— Sí… Supongo que sí. —musitó y recargó la cabeza en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo. — Es solo que… Ya quiero que esto se termine.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

— Las guerras… —masculló para sí mismo. — La vida… —agregó como un susurro.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y volteó a ver a Annie, esta permanecía sentada en el sillón, la luz de la luna le daba justo en el lado derecho. Su piel se veía brillante y blanca, pero su ojo era tapado por su flequillo rubio.

Inconscientemente alzó su mano con lentitud y la llevó hasta que llegó a la cara de Annie. Con suavidad removió el fleco para ver su otro ojo, ella ensanchó los ojos confundida, sintiendo los dedos cálidos de Eren por apenas un segundo. Él no dijo nada y ella no se movió.

Dejó su rostro con suavidad y el cabello rubio regresó nuevamente a su lugar. Silencioso.

Annie seguía sin decir nada, solo se mantenía sentada en el sillón, con ambas piernas en su regazo, las abrazaba con fuerza.

Había sido tomada desprevenida. Seguramente en alguna otra situación, ella apenas viera la mano de Eren acercarse, lo habría tomado de ésta y lo tiraría al suelo. Era un hecho.

Pero en esos momentos ambos habían permanecido tan callados que el acto había sido sorpresivo e inesperado. Pero no estaba molesta. No quería tirarlo del sillón e insultarlo, simplemente se quedó callada mirando a Eren, el cual, ya no la miraba, su atención se había dirigido a la nada de la sala.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y disfrutó de su compañía y del silencio. Pero la voz ligeramente más adulta de Eren la sorprendió. — No sé todavía tus razones para pelear y para matar… Pero tengo la sensación de que tú y yo somos un par de desgraciados… ¿no te parece?

Ella ensanchó los ojos sorprendida. Básicamente Eren estaba asumiendo que tanto ella como él, habían sufrido demasiado. — Puede ser…

— Siempre obedezco… Siempre estoy de acuerdo con lo que me ordenan. Y no tengo problemas con eso… —dijo, con ojos aburridos y la miró. — Pero, me gustaría que confiaras en mí. No tengo intenciones de traicionarte.

Annie decidió ignorar lo último y se concentró únicamente en lo primero que dijo, ¿qué era lo que habían hecho con Eren?

— ¿Que… Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró: — Lo normal. Experimentaron conmigo, me ordenan entrenamiento diario. Como tú misma dijiste, nunca hubo nadie más que se transformara en titán y me explicara así que tuvieron que averiguarlo por sí mismos.

Ella no respondió nada y Eren prosiguió: — Después de tu… De que te descubrimos, las cosas empeoraron. Convirtieron a todo un pueblo en titanes, se descubrió a Reiner y Bertholdt, fui secuestrado, me rescataron, hubo un golpe de estado, me secuestraron nuevamente y descubrí cosas que preferiría no saber, peleamos contra Reiner y Bertholdt, casi toda la legión de reconocimiento murió, Armin se convirtió en titán y luego de eso… La paz momentánea reinó durante algunos meses. Nos trasladamos a unas pequeñas cabañas cerca de Trost. Aún recuerdo cuando te trasladaron dentro del cristal a una de las ciudades subterráneas. Eso pasó hace casi un año. Cuando las cosas se calmaron intentaron sacarte de ahí pero no hubo manera…

— Así que me abandonaron…

— Sí… —musitó él, con expresión triste. — Cuando te estaban trasladando, recuerdo tu expresión… Congelada. En 3 años no había cambiado nada. Ni un ápice de emoción. Una expresión melancólica que permanece aún contigo consciente.

Eren no le dijo que él había evitado mirarla, había sido imposible ver esa expresión, le había dolido, no lo admitiría y tampoco se lo dijo a nadie, pero muy en el fondo, deseaba que Annie regresara. No podía creer que eso mismo sucediera poco después, y cuando él menos lo esperaba.

Annie desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. En verdad no le gustaba en lo absoluto el saber que, incluso sus camaradas la habían abandonado. El maestro Zeke, Reiner, Pieck… ¿es que en verdad nadie pensaba en ella?  
Era un lobo solitario. Siempre escogería la independencia antes que cualquier cosa. No necesitaba de nadie… No hace algunos años atrás. Pero, por alguna razón, ya nadie la necesitaba. Al menos no como un ser humano. En su interior tenía un poder que estaba apagado. Pero seguía siendo un poder que fácilmente sería traspasado a alguien más. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Luego estaba Eren, la única persona que la estaba viendo como una persona. No era un titán, un soldado o una guerrera con él. Era simplemente Annie, su amiga, o al menos, su antigua amiga.  
Y comenzaba a creer que en verdad, Eren no buscaba nada de ella. Nada que fuera por beneficio propio.  
Él, era la primera persona que le proponía entrenar pero que no la explotaba hasta que llegaba al límite. La primera persona que mostraba preocupación por ella si le veía una pequeña cortada, por más mínima que fuera. La primera persona que la veía como un ser humano.

Y por alguna extraña razón, ella se sentía útil para él. Se sentía una compañera con la que él iba para desahogarse. ¿No lo ayudaban Mikasa y Armin? ¿No lo escuchaban acaso?

— Annie. —Eren habló interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Annie, ésta simplemente parpadeó y lo miró. — ¿Por qué estabas tan desesperada por cazarme cuando me encontraste con el escuadrón del capitán Levi?

Esa pregunta la había agarrado desprevenida.

— ¿Huh? Es simple… —musitó ella más como un susurro. Enterró su cabeza en sus piernas y lo miró con un solo ojo. — Si cumplía, mi objetivo estaría más cerca.

Eren frunció el ceño y se levantó: — ¿Así que yo solo era un puente para que tú lograras lo que querías? ¿La vida de esa gente que lucho hasta el final no te importaba?

Annie desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, Eren la miraba atenta. — No…

Él soltó una risa irónica que parecía más un bufido y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta: — Annie, siempre has sido una terrible mentirosa.

Abrió la puerta, pero la voz de la rubia lo detuvo momentáneamente.

— Si lograba secuestrarte y corría tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, no tendría que matar a nadie más. —musitó.

Después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, Eren cerró la puerta y se acercó a Annie, la cual continuaba sentada en el sillón, metió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos. — ¿Entonces no disfrutabas matando a todos esos soldados?

Annie permaneció callada un momento y alzó finalmente la mirada, frunció el entrecejo ligeramente molesta. — ¿Quién disfrutaría haciendo eso?

Eren ya no dijo nada, tan solo dio la media vuelta y le dio la espalda: — Vamos abajo. No puedes estar en la sala. Podrían verte.

Annie se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta que llegó a un lado de él. Lo observó curiosa. — ¿En verdad te importaría tanto? —Eren no la miró.

— Sí. —respondió simplemente.

* * *

 _ **Holaaaaaa, vaya forma de terminar el capítulo, ¿huh? Bueno, no sé, ustedes díganme. JAJAJAJA**_

 _ **La relación de estos dos va avanzando, lentamente pero va avanzando.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar un review diciendo que les parece la historia, y parece que no quedó muy claro pero este fanfic es Ereannie, no es Erekuri o Eremika (Aunque el Erekuri no está na' mal, huh?) pero sí, esto es única y exclusivamente Ereannie, no pidan de otras ships, por favor, También pido que no me "presionen" para actualizar, lo he hecho cada semana así que no tienen por qué mencionarlo, a menos que me tarde, ahí sí. Mientras, evítenlo, gracias.**_

 _ **En verdad muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo pasado. Lo agradezco muchísimo. Espero la historia les siga gustando. :3 Y Espero no decepcionarlos JAJAJA**_

 _ **Nos vemos la próxima semana. (Si les soy honesta estoy medio bloqueada con el capítulo 7 pero tengo una semana así que da igual. Supongo)**_

 _ **Bai.**_

 _ **Les.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Pensamientos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _"Tristes recuerdos de mi infancia. ¿Es ese el destructor o el creador? Agitamos nuestras espadas con las cenizas ardientes del odio ¿Es este nuestro destino o nuestra voluntad? Pelearemos hasta que el aire ardiente nos quite las alas."  
 **Bauklötze - Mika Kobayashi**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Pensamientos.**

Aquella noche fría Annie permaneció recostada en el catre, tenía la cobija que Eren le había traído hace casi 5 días en el vientre. Desde la última vez que charlaron él no había regresado. Ni siquiera para entrenar, y de cierta forma lo esperaba. Esperaba esa reacción de él y lo comprendía.  
Alzó la cabeza y observó la bolsa de comida que tenía, le quedaba poca, pero no estaba tan hambrienta. Podría durarle unos 2 días más.

Eren normalmente le llevaba comida una vez por semana. No sabía cómo pero se encargaba de conseguirle del mercado y siempre se trataba de lo básico, pan, sopa y agua. Ocasionalmente manzanas rojas y duraznos; estos últimos le encantaban, y estaba internamente agradecida de que Eren se los llevara.

Se puso en posición fetal y se subió la cobija hasta la nariz. Era una noche verdaderamente fría y el aire se escuchaba más y más fuerte, junto con las ramas de los árboles golpeando las ventanas de la casa.  
Pronto comenzó a escuchar como chispeaba, y en casi un minuto, comenzó una tormenta. Podía escuchar los árboles moverse y chocar entre ellos, la lluvia golpeaba terriblemente el techo de la casa y ella estaba segura que eventualmente podría caerse. No le importaba.  
Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que lo demás ya le daba igual. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en ese lugar, tampoco tenía a donde ir, no podía estar por la ciudad como si nada, pues podrían reconocerla, y ella, sin poder transformarse y con una regeneración tan lenta, no podía arriesgarse a algo así.  
Solo le costaba esperar a Eren y que él decidiera volver.

Levantó más la cobija y disfrutó del aroma a tierra mojada que entraba por la pequeña ventanilla del sótano, la lluvia iba sonando más y más fuerte, como si el mismo cielo se estuviera desahogando luego de años no poder hacerlo. Extrañaba escuchar la lluvia, en muchas ocasiones, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, ella se quedaba despierta escuchando como llovía, pensando en que los días pasaban tan rápido, que esos días de tranquilidad terminarían. Que tendría que empezar su misión.

No quería empezarla. No quería matar a nadie y no quería traicionar a la poca gente con la que se había encariñado. No podía decir que estimaba a todos sus compañeros, era lo contrario, la mayoría le parecía gente hipócrita y estúpida, pero eso no era razón para que murieran, algo que eventualmente, debía suceder.

 _Si quería ver a su padre de nuevo…_

No había esperado que todo se saliera de control después de la 57ava expedición.

Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de asco y ansiedad que sintió cuando todos salieron y los vio desde el árbol. Llevaba su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para transformarse y comenzar su búsqueda hacia Eren.

No le quedaba de otra, tenía además que evitar que llegaran a aquel sótano del que nadie les había advertido. La gente dentro de aquellos muros no podía saber su realidad.  
Además, había matado ya a los dos titanes que habían atrapado. No podía arriesgarse a que éstos hablaran, si es que contaban con la posibilidad, o si lograban descubrir lo que eran los titanes. Todo era un riesgo y siendo la única que había dejado claro que no entraría la legión de reconocimiento, era también la única que podía matar a los titanes y secuestrar a Eren.

Muy en el fondo sabía que de ser otra su realidad, ella entraría a la legión de reconocimiento. Tenía la habilidad para no terminar muerta y preservar su seguridad, pero esa no era su realidad y era algo que le había quedado claro desde que vio como devoraban a Marco.

Se puso su capucha color olivo y comenzó a seguirlos desde los árboles con su equipo de maniobras. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de los muros se detuvo en uno de los árboles.

Podía ver como se desintegraba la formación original. Estaba muy bien organizado.  
De cierta forma estaba rehusente a tener que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Pero era su deber. No importaba si aquella gente no era lo que les prometieron. No importaba si se había encariñado de cierta manera. No importaba si desde ese momento se convertía en escoria. Tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, si no lo hacían ellos lo haría alguien más, y no deseaba que la gente de su hogar tuviera más complicaciones de las que ya de por si tenían.

Observó el anillo de vuelta y cuando vio que la formación ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no notar el rayo, con suma rapidez pasó el dedo índice por la navaja, dejándose tirar desde el árbol.

No le gustaba la sensación de su piel expandiéndose. El calor era horroroso y la sensación demasiado incómoda. Había perdido la razón una sola vez y había sido la segunda vez luego de transformarse.

Recordaba el regaño de su padre luego de eso. Le había dicho que era demasiado irresponsable de su parte el no haber controlado el titán debidamente. Ella simplemente se mantuvo cabizbaja aceptando sin rechistar su error.  
Las siguientes veces fue un titán "modelo" como le habían dicho algunos de los oficiales que calificaban su trabajo, alegando que ella peleaba perfectamente y controlaba el titán a la perfección.

No había esperado adulaciones de su padre y de igual forma. No las había recibido.

Comenzó a correr llamando con ella a varios titanes que comenzaron a seguirla. Annie no tenía ni idea de por qué los titanes le hacían caso pero tampoco le importaba la razón, solo sabía que era un poder demasiado conveniente para ella.

Cuando llegó, supo que era el momento exacto de abandonar su humanidad, o más bien, eso lo había hecho cuando contribuyó con la muerte de Marco; algo que le pesaba recordar.  
Apenas vio al primer soldado que la atacó actuó sin pensar dos veces. Mató a ambos de la forma más brutal que pudo.

Ahí había empezado, no había marcha atrás. Se detuvo un momento y dentro de aquel enorme trozo de carne estaba ella, al borde de las lágrimas, no quería hacer todo eso, pero, ya había empezado. Si huía, no habría vuelta atrás, la legión llegaría al sótano y con eso todo sería descubierto. Todos en Erdia se volverían locos por su realidad y los Erdianos en Mare serían aniquilados. Ya fuera su padre y absolutamente todo el pueblo.

No, tenía que continuar, tenía que tomar cuanta vida se cruzara en su camino, ellos no lo entenderían, no sabrían que se trataba de una niña que había sido asignada y prácticamente obligada a luchar por la misma raza que nunca conocerían.

Corrió, tan rápido como pudo, buscando en cada escuadrón que tenía a la mano, los demás titanes se encargarían de ellos. Ella solo tenía que guiarlos hacia allá.

Cuando se cruzó con dos soldados y un tercero más alejado de ellos, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo hizo, mató a los dos únicos que la intentaron matar de vuelta y siguió adelante.

Esperaba encontrar a Eren tan pronto como pudiera, su trabajo era deshacer la expedición y secuestrar a Eren. No lo tenía fácil, lo sabía, pero esperaba que si corría con él, evitando así que se transformara en titán, podría llegar hasta el mar y sería cuestión de esperar a Bertholdt y Reiner después de que estos destruyeran los otros muros. Ella se libraría de todo y finalmente podría regresar a su hogar.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse con Armin. En lo absoluto. No podía dudar pero lo hizo, cuando estuvo a punto de pisarlo. Podría haberlo hecho y olvidarse de ello, pero decidió dejarlo vivir en las 3 oportunidades que tuvo para deshacerse de él.

Lo había subestimado. Lo había tratado como idiota aun cuando él era el primero que la descubrió, la había llevado al límite y la había manipulado. Estaba dolida. Pero no dolida porque ellos descubrieran su traición, sino porque decidieran no confrontarla. Era una estupidez, lo sabía, pero de cierta manera, esperaba que todo resultara diferente.

Decidió ignorar a Armin y seguir con el plan. Sabía que lo tenía que haber matado, pero se tomó la libertad de decidir por una de las pocas personas que logró leerla. Continuó haciendo su trabajo luego de que Reiner le indicara la posición de Eren.  
De cierta forma detestaba a Reiner, no comprendió del todo lo que le pasaba pero tenía una idea bastante clara; Reiner no tenía la fortaleza mental suficiente y mientras Bertholdt y ella tenían que mantener una fachada, Reiner se había encargado de crear una personalidad completamente distinta. Lo entendía, después de todo era la salida más fácil y de ser ella más débil, seguramente habría recurrido a lo mismo.  
Corrió directo al bosque de árboles gigantescos con un montón de titanes a su espalda siguiéndola, mató a todos los soldados que encontraba y fue en busca del bastardo suicida.

Aun recordaba la emoción insana que le ocasionó encontrar finalmente a Eren. Volvería a su hogar y esperaría a que la maldición de Ymir terminara con su vida. Ver a su padre por última vez y con algo de suerte haber hecho algo de bien por todo su pueblo.  
Las cosas se le habían complicado cuando le tocó pelear con él. Lo sentía, sentía toda la rabia contenida que Eren estaba sintiendo. Entendía que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, él ya la odiaba por completo. Él ya había decidido que ella sería una basura en el momento en el que descubriera su traición.  
Porque era algo que sucedería si lo secuestraba y lo llevaba hasta la frontera de Paradis, él despertaría de su sueño y ella ya no podría mantener la fachada de aquella mujer indiferente y fría. Ella sería una persona completamente diferente para él. La persona que mató a tantos camaradas sin dudar, la persona que lo había traicionado.

Se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta la pequeña ventana, el agua entraba y salpicaba el resto de la habitación, incluso se estaba haciendo un pequeño charco por toda el área.  
Todo estaba oscuro y hacía un frío impresionante, pero no le importaba. Se quedó en medio de la habitación y lo único que vino a su memoria fue aquella vez en la que se enfermó luego de un entrenamiento que casi la dejaba inconsciente.

Había sido hacia casi 10 años, pero recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había sentido luego de otro entrenamiento matador.  
Annie se recostó en su cama apenas llegó a su habitación. Los pies le palpitaban y podría jurar que estaban hasta sangrando, no esperaba que su padre la llevara hasta un límite que ni ella era capaz de comprender. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, cerró los ojos, pero una nausea repentina le vino y se vio en la necesidad de vomitar a un lado de su cama.

No sabía que le pasaba, solo sabía que no podía levantarse e ir al baño. Sus pies la estaban matando y esperaba que su padre la pudiera ir a ver si la escuchaba, pero no sucedió.

Esperó paciente pero su padre no abría esa puerta.  
Su padre no era una persona atenta, no era como la madre de Reiner que a veces le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida cuando iba a recoger a su hijo, no era como el padre de Pieck que normalmente llegaba con una sonrisa. No, su padre siempre mostraba una faceta severa y hostil, una mueca de desagrado que se había vuelto su rostro habitual.  
Ella nunca esperaba algo bueno de su padre, aunque cuando entrenaba y hacía las cosas bien, él soltaba uno que otro comentario de orgullo que más que hacerla feliz, la presionaban a continuar con ese mismo ritmo desalentador.

Bajó de la cama como pudo, cargó su pie llevándolo hasta el borde de la cama y lo depositó en el suelo pisando su propio vómito, permaneció así unos segundos y se apoyó de la cama para levantarse. Caminó hacia la puerta en silencio, intentando no dejar ir los quejidos de dolor. El simple hecho de dar un paso se sentía como pisar vidrio en carne viva. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y le salía saliva de las comisuras de los labios.

Cuando salió, su padre se encontró sentado en la silla meciéndose, miraba tranquilo hacia la ventana observando a la gente del pueblo caminar tranquilamente.

No estaba dormido ya que ejercía presión para poder mecerse. Annie permaneció recargada en el marco de la puerta, esperando que él volteara a verla, pero no lo hizo.  
Pensó en regresar a su habitación y solucionar su problema sola, pero apenas dio la vuelta su pierna falló y calló directo hacia el suelo.

Su padre finalmente volteó y se levantó con rapidez, yendo hacia ella, pero sin mostrar preocupación.

— Annie, ¿qué demonios haces? Debes dormir. Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

La pequeña niña rubia no dijo nada, se intentó levantar por cuenta propia pero le fue imposible, tan solo señaló la cama y el vómito en el suelo.

— Pero qué… —musitó el hombre. Dio un suspiro largo y tendido y se inclinó para tomar a Annie por debajo de los brazos y la cargó, llevándola con cuidado a la cama. — Pensé que rendirías más… —musitó más como un susurro pero esperando que su pequeña hija de 9 años lo escuchara.

Y lo hizo.

La dejó en silencio y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.  
Regresó unos segundos después con un trapo y una cubeta con agua y comenzó a limpiar el vómito, tanto el del suelo como el que Annie tenía en la planta de los pies. Annie lo observaba intentando enormemente no dormirse.

— Padre… —musitó y éste alzó la cara y la miró sin responder. — Me siento mal.

— Eso es porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. —musitó y terminó de limpiar. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Nuevamente sin cerrar la puerta.

Annie pensó en dormirse esperando que su malestar disminuyera pero la voz de su padre frustró sus intenciones.

— No te duermas. Iré por el doctor, ahora vuelvo. —exclamó desde afuera de la habitación.

Annie tan solo escuchó el cerrar de la puerta. Permaneció en la habitación silenciosa. Tan solo podía escuchar el sonido de la gente del pueblo, caminando y yendo. Ellos vivían en una pequeña casita muy cerca del mercado y para llegar a éste, la gente siempre pasaba por su calle.

Se quitó la colcha con lentitud y acercó ambas manos a sus pies. Estos continuaban hinchados, y ella podía jurar que le estaban palpitando. Se quitó las vendas y comenzó a sobarlos con lentitud, intentando disminuir la hinchazón de la única manera que conocía.  
Observó el reloj que se encontraba en su pequeña mesita de noche; habían pasado ya 10 minutos desde que su padre se había ido. Se recostó y permaneció en silencio otros 5 minutos más hasta que escuchó la puerta de la casa y poco después ingresó a su habitación el doctor del pueblo y su padre.

— Parece que vomitó. —musitó su padre al doctor mientras éste lo escuchaba atento.

— Vamos a ver… —musitó el doctor, tomando una pequeña silla que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. — Hola Annie.

— Buenas tardes, Doctor Phillipe. —respondió ella en voz baja.

— Dime, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó, sacando su estetoscopio. La miraba con atención.

Annie volteó a ver a su padre el cual la miraba con ojos críticos, pero asintió, dándole a entender que podía hablar. Tragó saliva y miró de nuevo al doctor: — Me duele un poco mi estómago y me siento mareada.

El doctor asintió en silencio y procedió a revisarla con atención, desde su respiración hasta los latidos.

Cuando terminó, guardó sus cosas, y miró nuevamente a la niña: — ¿Te has sobrepasado con alguna clase de entrenamiento?

— Doctor. —interrumpió el padre de Annie. — No se sí lo sabe, pero mi hija es una de las candidatas más fuertes para convertirse en Guerrera de Mare. Es probable que se sobrepasara un poco, pero es por un bien común.

El doctor observó cauto al padre y suspiró: — Ya veo… —dirigió de nuevo la mirada a Annie. — Debes estar orgullosa.

La pequeña sólo asintió en silencio y observó cómo se levantaba el doctor, dirigiéndose al fondo de la habitación con su padre.

— Lo que la pequeña Annie tiene es una descompensación, no es grave pero debe guardar reposo durante unos dos días cuando mucho. Yo entiendo su lucha perfectamente así que le recomendaré que mantenga una buena alimentación de aquí en adelante y que durante esta semana no se esfuerce demasiado.

El padre asintió en silencio, ofreciéndose a acompañar al doctor hasta la puerta de la casa.  
Annie escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, su padre regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la silla junto a la pequeña rubia.  
Se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, como si estuviera meditando algo que decir, Annie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la interrumpió.

— Annie… —musitó poniendo su mano en sus ojos, ella permaneció callada. — Sé que te pido demasiado. —musitó él. — Sé que eres demasiado joven para todo esto. Pero eres mi única hija. Tienes que hacer esto por todos nosotros.

Annie iba a decir algo, pero se quedó sin habla cuando vio una lágrima deslizándose lentamente por la mejilla de su padre.

Él continuó: — Yo no creo que la gente de esa isla sea gente maldita… —musitó. Seguía llorando pero intentaba ocultarlo manteniendo su mano en su frente. — Pero nosotros estamos condenados por ellos…

Quitó su mano de su rostro y observó a Annie; tomó las pequeñas manos frías de su hija y las acercó a su propio pecho. — Has esto por todos nosotros Annie. Sálvanos. Sé que de todos esos niños tú eres la más capaz. Eres una niña tan bondadosa.

Annie no decía nada. No podía recordar alguna otra ocasión en la que su padre mostrara genuino cariño con ella. Pero esas mismas palabras fueron lo único que la motivó con su lucha cuando interrumpió y destruyó la 57ava expedición, siempre que dudaba, esas palabras regresaban a su memoria. "Sálvanos" le habían encomendado un peso que era más grande que lo que ella podía soportar.  
Luego de que se enfermó, un mes después su padre vendió la casa y se trasladaron a una pequeña cabaña a un lado del bosque, pero en un área permitida para los Erdianos.  
Ella continuó siendo el modelo de guerrera perfecta, continuó dando todo de si misma y no tuvo ni un solo fallo hasta la vez que se descontroló cuando obtuvo el poder de titán, pero fue un error que no volvería a cometer nunca.

Y por alguna extraña razón, el mismo día que la habían descubierto, todas esas memorias le habían llegado abruptamente, todos esos sentimientos, todo el dolor. No había podido mantener su usual calma, su usual indiferencia y lo había demostrado cuando la llevaron a aquel lugar.

Lo sabía, había sido descubierta, había entendido perfectamente la mirada de Armin, pero quiso confiar, quiso seguirle el juego luego de que éste la manipulara, ¿por qué? No lo sabía. O tal vez en el fondo estaba consciente de que quería ser una buena persona para él, aun cuando se tratara de una mentira.

Y luego Eren, podía mentirle a Armin, podía dar ese papel de perra mentirosa, de loca, pero había evitado a toda costa ver a Eren.

Él, una de las pocas personas con las que había logrado algo similar a una amistad, el que de cierta forma le recordaba a ella misma.  
Lo evitó, por completo, se dirigió a él con palabras secas y generalizadas. No lo podía confrontar luego de haberlo traicionado de forma tan vil, revelarle la verdad de lo que hacían con los soldados para luego apuñalarlo por la espalda, así que simplemente mantuvo su papel hasta que llegó al límite.  
Lo último que recordó fue nuevamente a su padre "He fallado en convertirme en guerrera" dijo eso, luego de entender que le había fallado a la única persona que le importaba.

Porque se encariñó con la gente de esos muros, comprendió que como había dicho su padre, no eran demonios, pero ella tenía que salvar a la gente de su pueblo. Terminar con ello y con una posible guerra que pondría en riesgo la vida de la única gente que le importaba.  
Porque se condenó a una vida limitada y a un destino desalentador únicamente para terminar con una guerra que de seguir así, nunca terminaría.

Porque era su deber ser parte de los traidores aunque quisiera morirse cada vez que tenía que matar a otro soldado y a personas inocentes.

Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Alguien tenía que terminar con esa guerra maldita, con esa raza maldita.

Porque aunque ya no sabía qué hacer ni estaba segura de lo que sentía, sabía que no importaba qué, ella siempre le sería fiel a su padre, siempre estaría de su lado, así se tratara de traicionar a la única persona que le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de vida.

Así se tratara de secuestrar a Eren…

Si eso garantizaba volver a ver a su padre.

Era seguro que lo haría.

* * *

 _ **¿Hola?**_

 _ **Sí, ya lo sé, quieren lincharme, quieren apedrearme. Me prometí a mí misma cuando empecé este fic que no me atrasaría, pero… Tuve un bloqueo, narrar los sentimientos de Annie es un poco difícil porque no sabemos NADA de ella. Espero que muestren de ella en el capítulo próximo a publicarse. Ojalá Isayama dibuje más a la nena. ❤️**_

 _ **Otra cosa y un poco más personal… Mi cabeza está completamente en otro lado, y no lo digo como queja, estoy feliz. Pero sí, mi cabeza y mis pensamientos se encuentran en otro lado ajenos al fic. No es excusa en lo absoluto y tienen derecho a apedrearme por ello. Pero no tienen de qué preocuparse, no he perdido el hilo del fic, no tengo bloqueo por no saber cómo seguir la historia, nuevamente, no tienen de qué preocuparse.**_

 _ **El capítulo 8 lo publicaré hasta el siguiente lunes del siguiente, de ahora en adelante y por mi ineptitud, actualizaré cada dos semanas.**_  
 _ **Pero del capítulo 9 ya llevo un %80 preocúpense por el 8 JAJAJ *risa malvada***_

 _ **Volviendo al tema del fic, espero lo entiendan, o sea, son recuerdos mezclados con un flashback… Como estos son recuerdos de Annie, no puse el flashback en cursiva como le hice con el 5, espero se entienda.**_

 _ **Espero les guste mucho y díganme que tal, no sé si lo sepan pero un buen review hace a un buen escritor. (? Supongo JAJAJA**_

 _ **Nos vemos en 2 semanitas, chao.**_

 _ **Leslie.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Compañerismo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _"_ _Las sillas están muy cerca, tú y yo hablamos toda la noche. Esta habitación baja no es mala. Nuestros compañeros tienen historias que contar"  
 **So Ist Es Immer**_ ** _\- Benjamin Anderson_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Compañerismo.**

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Eren mirando a Jean con el ceño fruncido. Volvió su mano un puño y miró a su compañero con molestia.

— Lo que oíste. —respondió Jean con sonrisa zorruna. — Estoy seguro de que tienes un amorío con alguien de la ciudad. Por eso te escapas.

— Eren, ¿es cierto eso? —preguntó Mikasa con la mirada tan sombría que Armin y Sasha se estremecieron.

— No lo es, ¿con qué maldito tiempo voy a poder hacer eso? No me interesa nadie.

Connie fue testigo de cómo la mirada de Mikasa se ensombreció todavía más. Luego observó a Jean y como este acentuó su sonrisa burlona.

— Tienes razón. Después de todo, ¿quién se fijaría en un imbécil como tú?

Eren se levantó de la mesa a la par con Jean, listo para golpearlo pero en ese exacto momento entraron Hanji y Levi junto con otros militares. Eren y todos se acomodaron con rapidez, saludando debidamente a sus superiores.

— Escuchen. —comenzó Hanji, acomodándose su capa de la legión de reconocimiento. — Esta mañana fuimos convocados a la muralla Sina para una reunión de urgencia. Nos iremos durante 3 días. Cuando regresemos los entrenamientos continuaran con la misma normalidad de siempre.

Todos asintieron con un " _Sí, comandante_ " y observaron en silencio como todos salían de la cabaña. Pero justo antes de que Levi saliera, dio media vuelta y observó a Eren.

— Mocoso, con nosotros fuera, eso significa que no puedes ir a ningún lado. Si desapareces nos vamos a enterar, ¿te queda claro?

Eren tragó saliva nervioso, sabía lo que eso significaba, de reojo observó a los nuevos soldados de la legión de reconocimiento quienes lo observaban cautelosos, luego a sus compañeros. No dejarían ni que respirara. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba, solo podía pensar en que Annie no tendría qué comer.

Tendría que ir esa misma noche con el hombre que le proporcionaba los alimentos y llevárselo a Annie. No podía tardarse más de una hora.

— ¿Quedó claro? —preguntó nuevamente Levi, impaciente.

— Este... ¡Sí, Capitán! —exclamó Eren, mostrándose tan seguro como su cuerpo y voz se lo permitía.

Levi asintió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Mikasa, la cual también asintió, comprendiendo que Levi le encargaba a Eren.

Salieron todos y Eren se sentó nuevamente en su silla para terminar su comida, ya sin mirar a Jean, el cual también había decidido ignorarlo.

Ya casi no peleaban. Únicamente en ocasiones esporádicas donde Jean lo provocaba con comentarios que sabía enojarían a Eren y aun cuando éste último lo ignoraba casi la mayor parte del tiempo, en esa ocasión sí había logrado hacerlo enojar.

Todo había empezado unos momentos antes, donde Jean, mirando a Eren que comía tranquilamente, había dicho que el único que era capaz de concertar una cita era Eren ya que siempre se escabullía, insinuando además de que lo más seguro era de que Eren pagara por _ello_.  
El chico de cabellos castaños y mirada filosa no dejó pasar ese comentario por algo desapercibido así que se levantó furioso esperando que su compañero repitiera sus palabras. Algo que sucedió.

Eren caminó fuera de las cabañas seguido por Mikasa. Aun no podía irse. Divisó el cielo con rapidez percatándose de que una tormenta se aproximaba. El aire azotaba con fuerza y las nubes se movían con rapidez, dejando el cielo lleno de nubes de un color azul oscuro con tonos morados, tapando la luna.

— Mikasa, no tienes por qué seguirme. No iré a ningún lado, puede-

— ¿Es cierto eso? —lo interrumpió la chica de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados. — ¿Es cierto que te encuentras con alguna chica del pueblo?

Eren frunció el ceño y dio la media vuelta, encarando a su hermanastra. — No. no es cierto Mikasa. No tengo tiempo, no tenemos tiempo, sabes que una guerra se aproxima.

— Pero, Eren. ¿Has sentido alguna vez algo por alguien más?

No supo por qué razón, pero justo cuando la pelinegra mencionaba esas palabras, por la mente de Eren pasó casi fugazmente el rostro de Annie iluminado por la luna. Parpadeó desconcertado y frunció el entrecejo. En verdad no tenía tiempo para preguntas estúpidas.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. — No, Mikasa. Nunca me ha interesado nadie. Sabes lo que va a suceder conmigo, no tengo tiempo ni quiero enamorarme de nadie.

Mikasa ensombreció su mirada, sin dejar a Eren; el muchacho se impacientó.

— No voy a irme a ningún lado.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— ¿El qué?

— Prométeme que por hoy no irás a ningún lado.

Ahora sí estaba molesto. No podía prometer aquello porque eso significaría que iba a mentir. Tenía que ir a llevarle comida a Annie y ya estaba retrasado con el hombre que le proporcionaba los alimentos.

— No soy tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño. —musitó, y fue testigo de cómo Mikasa levantaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Ya habían sido varios años desde la última vez que le había dicho esas palabras. — No estoy obligado a prometerte nada, Mikasa.

Sin decir palabra se alejó directo a su cabaña. Empezaría a llover en cualquier momento y tenía que aprovechar antes de que la lluvia pudiera empeorar.

Llegó y tomó su capucha verde olivo de debajo de la cama, la dobló y la ocultó a un lado de su brazo. Se acercó hacia la ventana y divisó como Mikasa molesta caminaba directo hacia su cabaña propia, ignorando a Armin el cual le había llamado en ese momento, pero ella decidió ignorarlo.  
Nadie estaba alrededor puesto que la mayoría estaba cenando, si no aprovechaba ese momento para irse, ya después no podría.  
También había sido necesario aquello que le había dicho a Mikasa, sabía que la había herido, que había sido tan bruto como años anteriores, pero tenía que decirle eso. De otra forma sabía ella lo iba a seguir durante toda la noche.

Cauto, comenzó a trotar directo a los árboles, tenía suerte de que no hubiera luna, todo estaba mucho más oscuro que de costumbre y él tenía que fijarse por donde corría si no quería chocar con un árbol, para su suerte, el mercado del pueblo no estaba demasiado lejos. Pero tampoco demasiado cerca. Tenía que ser veloz.  
Antes de llegar, la lluvia se soltó, lo supo cuando una gota cayó tocando su nariz respingada, seguida de más y más gotas. Pronto más y más llovizna la cual momentáneamente se convirtió en tormenta lo empapó por completo. Para su suerte, seguía manteniendo su capucha hecha un ovillo debajo de su brazo.  
Tan pronto como llegó al pueblo en el cual la gente se apresuraba en guardar la última mercancía que les quedaba del día; Eren se puso la capucha junto con el gorro para cubrir su cabeza, estaba algo húmeda pero no lo suficiente como para que pesara, aunque eso eventualmente cambiaría conforme siguiera caminando bajo la lluvia.

A unos metros divisó al hombre rubio y alto que ahora se encargaba de proporcionarle la comida de cada semana para Annie. Eren lo admitía, había conocido a aquel sujeto de una forma completamente extraña.

— Hola, Eren. —musitó el hombre cuando el muchacho de ojos grises estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. — Llegas tarde.

— Una disculpa, me costó un poco dejar las cabañas. —musitó, recibiendo la bolsa de tela, sin molestarse en revisarla.

— Te encargaste de lo que te pedí, por lo que puedo ver. —musitó subiendo unas últimas cajas a la carroza. — Te veo la próxima semana entonces, Jaeger.

Eren asintió sin decir nada más y se propuso a correr directo a la cabaña donde Annie probablemente ya estaba dormida, no se había presentado ahí desde hace casi 5 días. No había tenido ni le habían dado oportunidad de marcharse ni una sola vez.

Cuando Annie estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó como abrían la puerta de la casa, luego unos pasos apresurados acercándose a la puerta del sótano.

Era media noche y la tormenta sonaba tan condenadamente fuerte que estaba segura que varios árboles debían haberse caído ya, ¿quién podría ser además de Eren? ¿Finalmente se había dignado a regresar? Ella ya estaba asumiendo en cierta parte que él finalmente la había abandonado. Era lo más sensato luego de aquella conversación y más aún, ella seguía dándole vueltas a aquel acto tan íntimo de él moviendo su cabello y mirándola. Solo la había observado durante unos segundos, pero para ella había sido demasiado. No le gustaba que Eren hubiera hecho eso, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba molesta con él.

Se abrió la puerta y el mismo chico castaño de ojos grises entró, llevaba una bolsa y su rostro era tapado por una capucha color verde olivo completamente empapada.

— Annie, hola. —musitó Eren quitándose la capucha y dejándola en la silla.

Ella no respondió pero a Eren no pareció importarle.

— Te traje comida para la siguiente semana.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, Eren estaba empapado, aun con su capucha, se había mojado de sobremanera, incluso la playera color gris oscuro que estaba usando, la tenía tan ceñida al cuerpo que parecía pintura. Su cabello goteaba.

Ella parpadeó y dirigió su vista a la bolsa.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó, evitando hacer contacto visual con él. Comenzó a remover todo lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

— Ah, es pan... Bueno, pan mojado, latas de sopa, cantimploras, manzanas y... ¿Qué es eso?

Annie mostró lo que parecía ser una botella de vino, Eren la tomó y la observó con cuidado.

— Esto... Esto es vino. —masculló más para sí mismo. — ¿Por qué me entregó Vino?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó ella, tomando una de las cantimploras y comenzando a beber de ella.

— El sujeto con el que hice un trato. Él se encarga de darme todo lo que te traigo... Pero este vino debe ser caro. Seguramente lo metió en la bolsa por equivocación.

Ella tomó la botella directamente de sus dedos y olfateó cuidadosa la tapa. Un olor dulce y ligeramente atrayente le inundó las fosas nasales.

— Nunca he probado el vino. —musitó. Observando la botella.

— No sabe mal. —respondió Eren poniendo su mano en su nuca, aun confundido. — Bueno, la primera vez que lo probé tuve que escupirlo por el impulso. El sabor era muy fuerte. Unos años después nos sirvieron una copa y...

— ¿Y?

— Nada... Es solo que Connie no se puso muy bien. Y Sasha se volvió loca.

Ella reprimió el impulso de sonreír secamente de solo imaginar la escena. Eran buenos días cuando estaban todos ellos, y veía las estupideces que hacían. Aun cuando era un distractor de su misión principal, debía admitir que habían muy pocas cosas que había mínimamente disfrutado de estar ahí.

Deposito cuidadosamente la botella en la pequeña mesa y observó a Eren, este se acomodó el cabello húmedo hacia atrás el cual se adhirió. Annie lo observó más tiempo del necesario y parpadeó de nuevo. — ¿Qué harás con ella? —preguntó con la voz levemente ronca.

Eren seguía observando la botella. Su mano permanecía en su nuca, se estrujaba el cabello mojado a la par que pensaba sobre qué hacer.

La tomó nuevamente y leyó la etiqueta, acto seguido se la ofreció: — ¿Quieres beber?

— ¿Eh?

— Sí. Si dices que nunca has probado el vino, este puede ser un buen momento. —dijo él con media sonrisa. — Solo es cuestión de abrirlo... Con...

Miró por todos lados en busca de algo similar a un cuchillo, pero no encontró nada.

Annie le quitó la botella con más brusquedad de la necesaria y se quitó el anillo.

— Espera, ¿segura que aguantará la fuerza?

Annie miró su anillo durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sin pensarlo más sacó la filosa cuchilla de éste y la enterró con rapidez en el corcho de la botella.

— Toma, yo no tengo tanta fuerza. —musitó, entregándole nuevamente le botella.

— Eso dices... —respondió él.

Con cuidado metió el dedo medio en el anillo, era considerablemente pequeño para sus dedos así que sólo pudo poner la primera parte de éste.

Ejerció la presión necesaria, a la par que intentaba no romper el anillo de Annie y el corcho salió.

Ambos lograron percibir el aroma fuerte y dulce.

Eren olfateó un poco más y le ofreció la botella, pero Annie no la aceptó.

— Tú primero. —ordenó con desconfianza.

Eren se encogió de hombros y bebió de la botella. No tenían nada que se asemejara a un vaso, así que solo le quedaba tomar desde la botella.

Disfrutó del sabor fuerte, dulce y al mismo tiempo casi amargo de la bebida rojiza. No era fanático del alcohol -ni de nada en específico- pero podría decir que disfrutaba de tomar ocasionalmente la bebida.

Terminó y se la entregó a Annie, ella la tomó pensativa: — No tomes mucho, te caerá fuerte.

— ¿Por qué bebería esto? —preguntó ella mirando la botella.

— No lo sé. Es tu decisión.

Annie lo miró durante un segundo y luego a la botella. Tragó saliva y llevó la boca de la botella a sus labios, dando un muy pequeño sorbo.

Sabía terriblemente amargo. No pensaba que algo que olía tan bien, supiera tan mal. Aunque el sabor se calmó en cuanto pasó por su garganta. La sensación era muy reconfortante.

— Agh. —dijo apenas, entregándole la botella a Eren, el cual dio otro pequeño sorbo y la dejó en la pequeña mesa.

— Te dije que sabía amargo. Cuando te acostumbras es cuando comienza a saber bien.

— ¿Tú lo tomas seguido? —preguntó Annie sentándose en el catre. Esperaba que aquel sorbo no le cayera lo suficientemente mal.

— No, la verdad es que casi no. —respondió tomando la botella de nuevo y acercándose con ella a la silla. — Mikasa no me deja tomar más de un vaso.

— ¿No eres ya lo suficientemente adulto como para beber lo que te venga en gana? —preguntó ella. En verdad detestaba que Mikasa lo controlara tanto.

— Supongo... —musitó dándole la razón. Comenzaba a sentirse más relajado. Suponía que se trataba del alcohol pero comenzaba a pensar que en realidad se trataba de la compañía.

Annie se levantó del catre y se dirigió a la botella, la miró por un momento y la tomó, dándole otro sorbo. Sentía la mirada de Eren en ella pero decidió ignorarlo.

Sí, podría acostumbrarse al sabor.

— Lo que me gustaría saber es si ya sabes los sentimientos que Mikasa tiene por ti. —musitó, intentando digerir ese sabor aun presente en sus papilas gustativas, lamentaba enormemente el no tener el pan para acompañar.

— ¿Qué sentimientos? —preguntó, Eren. Acto seguido se levantó y tomó la botella directamente de la mano de Annie, dio un sorbo y se la devolvió.

— ¿En verdad no lo sabes?

— No. —respondió él simplemente y la miró a los ojos. Annie en verdad era pequeña, le ganaba por poco más de una cabeza.

Annie con expresión aburrida le arrebató la botella de los labios y dio otro sorbo. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse al sabor, pero sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

— Está enamorada de ti. —musitó simplemente dando un sorbo un poco más largo y dejando la botella en la mesa de madera.

Caminó hasta el catre en silencio y con cuidado se metió en éste, poniendo la cobija hasta su pecho. Era una buena indirecta para Eren. Le había dado algo de sueño y ahora deseaba en verdad que se fuera. Se comenzaba a sentir algo extraña y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Eren con una mano tomó la silla de madera y con la otra la botella y caminó hasta el catre, frustrando completamente las intenciones de Annie.

¿Mikasa enamorado de él? Tenía que tratarse de una broma. Era lo más estúpido que habría escuchado en mucho tiempo. Y es que, que ella tuviera sentimientos por él de esa índole lo incomodaba; lo incomodaba demasiado.

Simplemente era algo que no podía ser.

— Mikasa no está enamorada de mí. —aclaró, a punto de darle un sorbo a la botella pero apenas sus labios rozaron el cristal, Annie le quitó la botella y dio un trago por sí misma.

— Es tu problema si no quieres creerlo. Estoy segura de que todos en la legión estas conscientes de ello menos tú.

— ¿Dices que soy estúpido? —preguntó a la defensiva, arrebatándole la botella.

— Ah, ¿no te había quedado claro que lo pensaba ya? —se burló secamente sin mirarlo, está concentrada en la pequeña grieta que tenía enfrente, al fondo. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar.

Eren no dijo nada más, observó las mejillas de Annie las cuales comenzaban a tornarse ligeramente rojizas. Sus ojos igual daban indicios de que estaba más relajada. Tomó la silla y se sentó, dando otro trago.

— ¿Y tú? —comenzó él, llamando la atención de la pequeña rubia. — ¿Nunca te has enamorado de nadie?

Annie ensanchó los ojos levemente, ¿enamorarse? ¿Ella? No sabía si quiera lo que era o como se sentía el amor. Solo lo poco que su padre le había proporcionado era todo lo que conocía en su vida. ¿Sentir algo por alguien? Nunca, pero, casi a propósito, su propia mente le proporcionó una mala jugada y le recordó al mismo Eren acariciando su mejilla. Frunció el entrecejo y bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué seguía recordando eso? ¿Por qué continuaba viniendo a ella? No había sido nada más allá que un simple toque. Un roce distraído y nada más.

Lo miró furiosa un momento y regresó su atención a la grieta.

— No.

Eren se encogió de hombros y tomó otro trago. — Yo sé de alguien que estaba enamorado de ti...

Quiso callarse en cuanto empezó a hablar. Pero las palabras habían salido solas. No podía hablar de Bertholdt y mucho menos de lo que Armin le había dicho, pero el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza y hasta donde podía ver, ya no estaba pensando debidamente.

Annie volteó y observó, esperando que Eren continuara. No era que se estuviera muriendo de curiosidad sobre si alguien estaba o no enamorado de ella, pero no lo negaría, sentía una pequeña curiosidad.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó, sorprendida de que su voz sonara ligeramente más suave. Le restó importancia y observó a Eren que continuaba callado.

— Olvi-

— Dime quien.

Eren tragó y le dio otro sorbo a la botella de vino, depositándola con cuidado en la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba a un lado de Annie.

— Bertholdt.

— ¿Bertholdt? —preguntó, más extrañada que confundida. — Yo no...

— Le gustabas Annie.

Annie ensanchó los ojos ligeramente ante tal afirmación. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto o si debía sentir algo al menos. ¿Le importaba? No. Estaba segura de que no le importaba. Pero no dejaba de que Bertholdt había sido su compañero. No solo en Mare si no en Paradis. Aunque, estaba completamente segura de que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, tal vez algo ligeramente parecido al aprecio pero nada más.

Tomó la botella y le dio otro sorbo, esta vez un poco más largo del habitual. Eren enarcó la ceja y carraspeó la garganta incómodo.

— Supongo que debe ser duro, él era tu compañero y...

— No me importa. —lo interrumpió, clavándole la mirada.

Eren sabía que estaba mintiendo. No sabía si Annie habría tenido sentimientos con respecto a Bertholdt. No le importaba. Pero estaba seguro que tenía que sentir algo. De igual forma le otorgó el silencio y no mencionó el tema nuevamente.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesita, tomando la botella entre sus manos y caminando hacia la bolsa con comida. Tomó el corcho y lo metió en la botella, ejerciendo una leve presión. Ya tenía que irse, lo más seguro era que ya hubieran notado su ausencia y más allá, que lo estuvieran buscando, ¿Cuál iba a ser su pretexto? No tenía idea pero las cosas se le iban a ir de las manos si seguía escapándose.

— ¿Por qué me afectó más a mí que a ti? —preguntó Annie desde el catre, acto seguido se levantó y caminó hacia Eren, sintiendo una leve dificultad al caminar que desconocía.

Eren se acercó a ella, ciertamente él estaba solo un poco más acostumbrado al alcohol que ella, sin embargo había notado los largos tragos que Annie le había dado a la bebida luego de acostumbrarse al sabor. Ahora ella, tan pequeña de estatura, tenía el cabello despeinado y los ojos vidriosos. Sus labios usualmente pálidos habían tomado un color rojizo y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. Sin mencionar que ya no tenía una expresión de molestia, parecía más bien una niña curiosa. Eren se aclaró la garganta y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

— Porque no estás acostumbrada al alcohol.

Annie ya no dijo nada, dio la media vuelta e intentó regresar al catre pero se tropezó con un trozo de madera y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— A-Annie. —exclamó Eren ligeramente preocupado, se inclinó junto a Annie la cual decidió sentarse en el suelo.

— Estoy bien. —dijo, con una voz ligeramente más suave de la usual, miró a Eren y sonrió.

Era una sonrisa de relajación, probablemente ni ella había caído en cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, pero Eren simplemente no podía apartar la mirada.

— Levántate. —musitó, pero eso sonó más como una orden. — Annie.

Annie había dejado de sonreír, ahora su mirada se encontraba observando nuevamente aquella grieta, ¿se rompería y entraría agua? ¿Empeoraría?

Acto seguido miró a Eren con los ojos llorosos, Eren frunció el entrecejo.

— Hay algo que debo decirte.

* * *

 _ **No tengo excusa válida, además de un bloqueo. Las otras razones no tendría que decirlas aquí.**_  
 _ **Bueno, ahora es bueno momento para que, si gustan me acribillen, o podrían esperarse hasta que termine el fic, ¿no creen?**_

 _ **En verdad lo siento, un bloqueo pequeñísimo que me tomó meses superarlo, no merezco sus reviews pero déjenlos de igual forma por fa. (Bromeo a medias, jeje)**_

 _ **Ahora, un favor enorme, sé que Scarlet (Jaeger, pos quien más) se ha encargado de dar explicaciones por mí y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida, pero por favor. NO ME LA HOSTIGUEN. No digo que lo hagan, ni que ella se haya quejado, saben que no. Todo lo contrario. Pero ante cualquier aviso, saben que ella lo habría publicado, si no pone nada es porque yo no le he dicho na'. Yo fui la que le falló con esto.**_

 _ **Así que aclaro desde acá, completamente lista para las apedradas, actualizo hasta el siguiente mes.**_  
 _ **Que sí, que ya tengo el capítulo 9, sí. Pero no completo y no tengo el 10. Pero nuevamente tengo ya esta historia en mi cabeza, podré bloquearme y publicar hasta el siguiente año –no- Pero no me puedo permitir no acabarlo y menos con la recibida tan buena que tuvo. Son maravillosos y espero no me odien por tardarme, pero estas cosas pasan.**_

 _ **Nuevamente pido disculpas por esta tardanza, y nuevamente, agradecería que dejaran reviews, ¿qué tal eso de llegar a los 100, eh? Estaría bonito. Jeje. *llora porque no se los merece***_

 _ **Nos vemos el siguiente mes, espero.**_

 _ **L.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Confesiones

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _"Sé que te sientes sólo. Atrapado en el mar. Las cadenas de tus pies, más pesadas. Ahora quieren las llaves de tu casa y las garras de tus pies. Creo que es un telón para mí, y suena como..." – **Curtains – Arcane Roots**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Confesiones.**

Annie permaneció sentada en el suelo junto con Eren. No sabía cómo se sentía en esos momentos, pero era una sensación reconfortante. Ambos estaban en completo silencio y estaban en paz en esos momentos, había comodidad con la presencia del otro aun cuando ninguno dijera palabra.

Pero así como si se tratara de un recuerdo ajeno, los gritos de Marco regresaron a su memoria, y el dolor y el arrepentimiento la regresaron de vuelta a esa cruel realidad en la que ambos vivían.

Inhaló, sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer toda su espina dorsal, provocándole un escalofrío.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Había matado a tantas personas, a tantos soldados, a alguien que había sido tan especial para todo el escuadrón 104, y ellos, en un momento de desesperación le habían arrebatado la vida de la forma más cruel posible, dejándolo con la sensación de la traición y la confusión. Siendo abandonado por las últimas personas que él creería capaz. Arrebatándole los sueños.

No, no merecía esa calma que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos con Eren, no merecía algo remotamente parecido al amor ni al cariño, mucho menos a la compasión que él le estaba brindando. No merecía nada más allá que una muerte más cruel que la que había sufrido Marco.

— Hay algo que debo decirte. —musitó ella, su semblante había cambiado tan abruptamente que la sonrisa de Eren se desvaneció y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, desconcertado.

Estaban bien, en esos momentos estaban bien. Él había visto la sonrisa de Annie nuevamente, más de una vez y lo único que sabía en esos momentos era que de cierta manera quería preservarla así siempre.  
Quería que en esa cabaña, sólo se tratara de ellos dos, que no existieran titanes, que no existiera ni Mare ni Erdia, nada. Solo dos personas disfrutando la compañía del otro. Dos amigos. Pero nuevamente la vida misma le demostraba que él nunca disfrutaría de esa calidez ni sencillez.

No sabía por qué pero estaba relajado siempre cuando estaba con ella, no se sentía abrumado o desesperado como regularmente le sucedía desde hacía algunos años ya. Era una sensación tan reconfortante que en esos momentos se preguntaba cómo había soportado vivir miserable durante tanto tiempo y se había acostumbrado a ello.

Nunca se habría imaginado que la persona con la que más cómodo se sentiría, sería la misma Annie.

No lo cuestionaba ni lo mandaba, no le inducía un odio que no quería sentir. No lo obligaba a nada más allá de ser él mismo y aprender a luchar correctamente.

Estaba muy cómodo, tanto que no quería regresar a los días de entrenamiento cargados de estrés y ordenes de las cuales estaba harto.

Y aun cuando se encontraban tranquilos y cómodos, de momento a otro su semblante se aseveró tanto que se angustió.

— ¿Recuerdas a Marco? —preguntó ella. Abrazó más sus piernas y las aprisionaba con su mano, apretando demasiado fuerte su muñeca.

— M-marco... Sí. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Annie sintió sus ojos llenarse, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no decirle. La muerte de Marco había sido una de las cosas más horribles que había hecho en su vida, y la única de la cual se arrepentía genuinamente. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había contribuido con su muerte. Lo había dejado desahuciado por el miedo. Eren no la perdonaría, no esta vez.

Y seguramente nunca le perdonaría todo lo que le había hecho.

Pero tenía que confesarlo, ya no solo por respeto a Marco si no por respeto a Eren. Ella no merecía todo el buen trato, no merecía la comida, no merecía la calidez que él le proporcionaba. No merecía nada y de una buena vez esperaba que Eren finalmente la odiara, como mereció desde siempre.

— Y-yo... yo... —su voz estaba entrecortada, su labio inferior temblaba y las lágrimas, por más que quisiera evitarlas, ya estaban cayendo incontrolablemente. Nunca le había costado tanto decir algo como en esos momentos. — Yo...

Eren no decía nada. Simplemente se estaba imaginando lo peor, sus ojos estaban abiertos cual platos observando a Annie con temor, no solo por el hecho de que la estaba viendo llorar por primera vez en toda su vida, de verdad, no víctima del pánico. Estaba llorando y cada lágrima que caía era de dolor, lo sabía.

La segunda razón era porque en esos momentos se estaba imaginando lo peor, lo más horrible.

— Yo...

— ¿¡Tú qué?! —presionó, impaciente. Sus ojos al igual que los de ella ya estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ya no necesitaba saber de qué se trataba. Lo había adivinado desde que ella lo mencionó.

— Yo fui parte responsable por la muerte de Marco. —dijo, de golpe. Comenzó a presionar con las uñas su muñeca, dejando marcas rojizas que pronto comenzaron a sangrar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él, con voz fría su mirada estaba desencajada y no miraba hacia ningún lado. — ¿Ma- mataste a… Marco?

Le había dolido. Cuando Jean simplemente mencionó que Marco estaba muerto y que nadie había visto sus últimos momentos; Eren estaba dolido.

Sabía que Marco era capaz de luchar contra un titán, sabía que no había forma de que él simplemente muriese sin que nadie se enterase.

Pero, había una razón, y parecía ser que dentro de ello estaba Annie.

— Sí… Y-yo...

— ¿Por qué?

— Reiner y Bertholdt hablaron de más y...

— No quiero saber cómo pasó... —la cortó él, llorando al igual que ella. Se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba Annie, la miró desde arriba, sus lágrimas caían directamente hasta el suelo de madera. — Quiero saber por qué tú... ¿Por qué de todos tú me tenías que traicionar así?

Annie no respondió nada, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus cansados ojos. Bajó la mirada temerosa y sólo eso bastó para que Eren se impacientara.

Rápidamente la tomó de ambos brazos presionando con sus dedos la piel y la tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, posicionándose arriba de ella e impidiéndole alguna forma de escape. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia.

La ira nuevamente brotó de él, se sentía exactamente igual que cuando la confrontó por primera vez en su forma de titan. Él, rugiendo desesperado intentando entender y ella, callada y distante, completamente indiferente a la situación.

— ¿Por qué de todos tenías que ser tú? —preguntó y se acercó más. Annie no lo miraba. Su atención estaba dirigida a la pequeña rejilla del sótano, estaba callada pero seguía llorando.

Eren presionó con más fuerza en sus hombros, pellizcando su carne, ella no hizo nada, como si no estuviera sintiendo.

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que desee que cuando todos llegaron para ser parte de la legión de reconocimiento tú también aparecieras? ¿Sabes lo mucho que desee que pelearas junto a mí, junto a todos? —dijo, las lágrimas estaban cayendo en la mejilla de Annie y se deslizaban hacia el suelo, ella no respondía nada.

— Fui un estúpido, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo la perra egoísta del escuadrón 104 iba a luchar por causas ajenas que no le brindaran algún beneficio? Eh, Annie. —dijo y sonrió irónico, pero al no ver respuesta simplemente la ira se apoderó completamente de él. — ¿¡Por qué tenías que hacerme esto!? Yo te defendí, yo estaba dispuesto a que la corte me sentenciara a muerte con tal de que no te pusieran a prueba, yo-

— Cállate de una puta vez. —dijo ella en voz baja. Ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver.

¿Podía confrontarlo? ¿Podía pedirle disculpas después de todo lo que había hecho? No, no podía. Había hecho demasiado daño, había destrozado el alma de aquel pobre chico. Lo había notado desde que vio esa mirada llena de coraje y ese brillo deseoso de justicia, justicia que él brindara.

Había una razón por la cual se había ofrecido a entrenarlo, no se trataba simplemente de que estuviera halagada de que aquel idiota la imitara de una forma tan pobre, estaba decidida a que él aprendiera a pelear, a que no muriera con tanta facilidad como le esperaba. Nunca se esperó que aquel chico resultara ser justo lo que le permitiría volver a ver a su padre, y no importaba si se había encariñado, su padre era su prioridad y haría cualquier cosa para regresar.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron cual platos ante la sorpresa, ella lo miró finalmente, estaba molesta, conocía ese semblante demasiado bien.

— Nunca vas a madurar Eren, no importa qué. Siempre cegado por la ira, siempre creyendo que alguien que hace una mala acción ya es una persona mala... Sí, soy una traidora, una perra egoísta, una asesina, pero nunca, nunca hice nada porque lo quisiera... Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que nos hicieron a Reiner, Bertholdt y a mí... ¡Ninguno de nosotros hizo lo que hizo porque lo quisiera!

— ¡Tenían que tener una salida! —gritó, más frustrado. Se iba a levantar pero Annie lo tomó de ambas muñecas, forzándolo a permanecer ahí.

— Sigues hablando desde la ignorancia. —replicó, severa. Había dejado de llorar. — No sabes lo que es que te entrenen desde que eres un niño pequeño, que te intenten meter ideales que no te interesan, que te separen de tus seres queridos "por una causa heroica" que intenten dañarte y manipularte... No sabes nada, Eren. Y aun después de todo sigues creyendo que eres el bueno.

Tomó a Eren de las muñecas y lo aventó directamente hacia el armario, su espalda golpeó la puerta con un ruido sordo, él solo soltó un quejido de dolor.

Annie se levantó de golpe y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Eren la tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que saliera.

— No puedes salir. —exclamó, ella forcejeó a la par con él. — Sabes que si te encuentran-

— ¿¡Qué!? Me van a matar, ¿no lo dijiste? Soy una perra egoísta y traidora. Merezco la muerte, merezco que me quiten la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi padre. ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Él es la única persona en este mundo podrido que siempre va a estar conmigo, que siempre va a entenderme.

Eren se detuvo en ese momento, miró atentamente a Annie la cual continuaba forcejeando. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas rosadas. Estaba conteniendo el llanto y lo miraba con demasiada ira. Con demasiado odio contenido. Sus ojos estabantan inyectados que sabía en esos momentos que ella ya no estaba pensando con claridad.

No tenía la fuerza de siempre dado que estaba ligeramente aturdida por el alcohol, pero seguía forcejando tanto como podía.

— Yo te entiendo Annie. —replicó, sin soltarla, pero había dejado de forcejear. Su voz se mantuvo serena y eso de cierta manera alertó a la rubia — Lo hago...

— No... No lo haces... —gruñó, intentando soltarse. Su fuerza iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

— Sí, lo hago... Tal vez no como esperas pero siempre he querido entenderte. Siempre quise saber cuál era tu motivación para luchar y para llegar al punto de matar... —musitó, soltándola finalmente. Aseveró su rostro y la miró a los ojos. — Y acabas de decírmela.

Annie abrió los ojos cuan platos. Le había dicho sin pensar cual era razón para haber hecho todo lo que hizo sin que él siquiera le preguntara. Comenzó a sudar frío, presa de la desesperación.

De todo el mundo, la última persona a la que debía decirle aquello era probablemente Eren. Sabía cómo era y sabía cómo pensaba. Ella le había hecho tanto daño que estaba segura que Eren se lo regresaría.

Había guardado muy dentro de sus memorias a su padre. Lo había vuelto su única prioridad, su única motivación. No importaba el daño que él pudiese hacerle, ella sabía perfectamente que él nunca la rechazaría, que siempre estaría de su lado.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que se marchó, su padre no le besó la frente ni le dio un abrazo como la madre de Reiner a éste. No, su padre simplemente le dedicó una mirada severa y una frase que marcaría por siempre a aquella niña. "Espero tu regreso" dijo, y se dio media vuelta sin observar como su hija de 10 años se marchaba a una misión sin posible retorno.  
Confiaba en ella, confiaba en ella lo suficiente para saber que regresaría y ella simplemente no le podía fallar.

— Tú... Si alguno de ustedes toca a mi padre... Te lo juro, sin pensarlo... Te mato.

Eren se acercó a ella en silencio, pensativo de lo que estaba a punto de confesar. Dio un largo suspiro y la observó más serio que antes. — ¿De verdad crees que después de ver a mi madre ser devorada y de... devorar a mi propio padre yo haría algo así? Annie... Entiéndelo. Quiere comprenderte. Nunca usaría lo que me digas en tu contra... Mucho menos a tu padre.

— ¿Hiciste qué? —preguntó, casi perturbada. Se detuvo y observó a Eren con horror.

— Yo... Mi padre me inyectó el suero y lo devoré... No estaba consiente. —explicó, no le agradaba en lo absoluto recordar algo tan horrible. Siempre sentía nauseas de si quiera recordarlo.

Se acercó a Annie en silencio y la observó un momento más del que era necesario. Ella no apartó la vista.

Finalmente lo comprendía. Aquella pregunta que lo persiguió durante años desde que descubrió su traición.

Finalmente había un motivo, pero no estaba seguro de si realmente el padre de Annie era una razón suficiente fuerte. Si aquella pequeña rubia no estaba escondiendo algo más.

Se calmó, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible. No podía permitir que sus emociones se interpusieran y Annie ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para intentar escapar, aun cuando la tormenta seguía cayendo con fuerza.

— De verdad quiero que comprendas que siempre he querido entenderte. Sin importar qué. —musitó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Annie, tocó su piel fría, ella no apartó la vista. — Pero... Lo de Marco...

— No tienes que entenderlo, es algo que hice y que no puedo cambiar. —musitó tomando la muñeca de Eren y apartando su mano de ella. — No tienes razones para creerme y yo no tengo razones para decirte, pero lo de Marco... Fue horrible.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó, estaba intentando parecer lo más calmado posible. Por primera vez estaba dispuesto a escuchar una versión distinta, la versión de Annie. Confiaba en ella.

Sabía que Annie no iba a revelar suficiente información, pero esperaba que al menos le explicara lo que pasó. Pero ahí estaba, su labio estaba temblando nuevamente, abrazaba su cuerpo delgado, intentando calmarse, sin lograrlo.

No era siquiera capaz de imaginar qué tan horrible había sido para lograr quebrarla, muy en el fondo no deseaba saber los últimos momentos de Marco.

— Es... —los ojos de Annie nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas de tan solo recordarlo, en ningún momento se atrevió a mirar a Eren a los ojos. — Marco escuchó a Reiner y a Bertholdt hablando...

Continuó sin que Eren dijera palabra, las lágrimas ya estaban bajando dolorosas por su mejilla: — Parece que los interceptó... Y Reiner lo atacó... Era demasiado arriesgado que lo supiera.  
» — Yo los escuché, así que me acerqué, cuando llegué, Reiner tenía a Marco en el suelo y él me pidió ayuda... Reiner me explicó y me obligó a que le quitara el equipo de maniobras... Y aunque me negué... Él...

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —preguntó Eren, tenía la voz más severa que antes.

— No soy una víctima... —dijo ella, mirándolo finalmente a los ojos. — Soy tan culpable o más que ellos... No necesito que te compadezcas.

Eren simplemente asintió.

— Yo... Yo le quité el equipo de maniobras mientras él me suplicaba que no lo hiciera...

Eren palideció, imaginándose la escena. Tuvo que llevar su mano a su cabeza.

En esos momentos en verdad estaba intentando ser compasivo, comprenderla. Pero lo que le estaba contando era tan horrible que incluso sintió el impulso de vomitar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El labio de Annie temblaba, toda ella estaba temblando. Incluso sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de dormirse. Estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y podría jurar que su respiración se estaba acelerando.

— Porque... Reiner me obligó... Me cuestionó por salvar la vida de Connie y... Él... —Annie finalmente se dejó caer, sus rodillas golpearon fuertemente el suelo, ella abrazó sus brazos y los estrujó, se sentía tan débil que creía que ahí mismo moriría. — Él me dijo que mi padre esperaba a que yo regresara... Entré en pánico y lo hice.

Eren bajó con ella. Annie mantenía la cabeza agachada y estaba temblando con más rapidez. Estaba presionando sus brazos con demasiada fuerza y su respiración iba en aumento, cada vez más errática y descontrolada.

De momento a otro comenzó a quejarse, a chillar con más fuerza, a decir frases sin sentido. Eren vio horrorizado como Annie perdía el control, por primera vez.

— Yo solo quiero ver a mi papá. —musitó con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas cayendo sin cesar.

— Annie... —musitó Eren y acercó su mano al brazo de Annie pero esta lo apartó bruscamente.

Estaba horrorizado. No solo por lo que ella había hecho, sino por lo mucho que le afectaba. Estaba destrozada, estaba completamente rota. Eren no podía entender como una persona que cuando la conoció le pareció tan desinteresada, tan aburrida por la vida, tan sencilla, pudiera cargar con tanto o más dolor que él. Ambos eran víctimas de un mundo maldito. De un mundo cruel, de un destino desalentador.

Y ahora la veía ahí, en completo estado de shock, quejándose y gimoteando, le dolió el pecho de imaginar el dolor tan terrible que estaba sintiendo.

Siempre los había llamado traidores, siempre los cuestionó y los insultó, y aunque no sabía las razones de Reiner o Bertholdt para hacer lo que habían hecho, sí que sabía y entendía perfectamente las de Annie.

Entendía que algo más fuerte que ellos los había obligado a hacer todo lo que habían hecho. Entendía que probablemente no tenían salida.

No lo sabía con exactitud puesto que Annie no daba detalles y toda la información que tenía, eran suposiciones.

Era su padre. Todas esas vidas tomadas, toda la falsedad y la imagen que tuvo que dar, había sido por una sola persona, y se trataba de aquel hombre que le había enseñado los movimientos que lo habían maravillado tanto. Él era la causa de todo lo que estaba sufriendo Annie.

¿Era acaso un sacrificio de su parte? ¿O lo tenían bajo amenaza? No lo sabía y tenía la sensación de que ni Annie tenía idea en esos momentos.

Se acercó más y la tomó por los hombros de nuevo, no le dijo nada, tan solo la abrazó en silencio, ella al principio quiso apartarse pero finalmente cedió abrazando a Eren y aferrándose a su regazo mientras dejaba salir los gritos de dolor.

No podía más, simplemente había llegado a un punto donde no soportaba más. Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Había fingido indiferencia por demasiado tiempo, había pretendido que era algo "qué tenía que hacer" pero estaba harta de mentirse a sí misma, de simplemente seguir fingiendo. No quería eso nunca más.

No podía seguir cargando con tantas vidas, nunca creyó que la gente de los muros fuera la raza maldita, nunca los detestó, aun cuando su padre se lo inculcó desde pequeña al igual que sus "compañeros" esos que detestaba tanto.

Desde siempre, odiaba a Reiner, odiaba a Bertholdt, odiaba a Pieck y más que nada odiaba a Zeke, que si bien él le enseñó cómo controlar sus memorias, nunca había dejado de presionarlos, de manipularlos sin darles ninguna explicación.

No sabía por qué pero en esos momentos sentía que la única persona en el mundo era Eren. Únicamente él, dándole todo su apoyo incondicionalmente.

Y al mismo tiempo toda esa compasión la estaba matando. Ella no merecía eso, ella no merecía que unos brazos tan cálidos la estuvieran abrazando, ella no merecía a Eren y nunca lo haría. Él era demasiado, era una luz en ese mundo cruel y aunque sabía que no debía, se estaba aferrando a él tanto que le dolía.

Sin preverlo, un sueño abrumador la atacó, ahora solo gimoteaba.

Eren observó cómo iba quedándose en silencio, estaba aferrada a él, su rostro se mantenía en su pecho y sus brazos agarrados a su espalda, los lloriqueos de Annie se convertían en silenciosos gimoteos, a la par que se quedaba dormida.

Cuidadosamente la cargó y la recostó en el catre, la iba a dejar ahí, pero ella, casi dormida, se aferró a su playera.

Eren no dijo nada, sabía que si se demoraba más comenzarían a buscarlo y no quería eso recordaba perfectamente las amenazas de Levi y las preguntas de Mikasa, llegaría un momento donde no confiarían en él y tampoco lo permitirían irse, además que arriesgaba su seguridad, pero tampoco deseaba dejarla sola, o al menos, más sola de lo que ya estaba.

Era una sensación extraña pero cada vez se le complicaba más irse, se le complicaba dejarla en esa cabaña sola, a su merced.

Así que con cuidado y mucha dificultad, se recostó con ella, dejando que usara su brazo como almohada y su pecho como algo reconfortante. Esperaba brindarle algo de calor.

Podía escuchar su respiración calmada que ocasionalmente era interrumpida por gimoteos leves. Agarraba con fuerza su playera, aun aferrada a él.

Eren de pronto comenzó a sentir cansancio. No como cuando acababa de entrenar y "dormía" quedando en realidad inconsciente. Sino sueño, algo que probablemente no sentía desde antes de haberse convertido en Titán, o más allá, desde que era un niño de 10 años el cual, terco como él mismo, permanecía despierto hasta que no podía más.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, volvía a abrirlos y los cerraba de nuevo. No podía quedarse dormido ahí. Tenía que irse inmediatamente con los demás o comenzarían a buscarlo. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado si se quedaba con Annie.

De momento a otro, en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo jodidamente relajante que le estaba resultando el escuchar la respiración calmada y apacible de Annie, en verdad se había dormida.

Y sin siquiera preverlo, terminó dormido también.

* * *

 _ **Holaaaaa.**_

 _ **Esta vez no tardé tanto, ¿verdad? -le pegan igual- y ¿qué creen? No tengo el capítulo 10 como se suponía. Pero como dije en el capítulo pasado, éste lo tengo escrito prácticamente desde que comencé el fanfic. Es uno de los capítulos más importantes y más "fuertes" del fic ya que cuando estaba escribiendo el colapso de Annie sí llegué a sentir como tristeza, no lo sé. Pero esto fue en verdad triste.**_

 _ **Ahora, respecto al capítulo, ¿alguien se esperaba que Annie confesara lo de Marco? ¿O esperaban otra cosa? ¿Algo más romántico? Bueno, lo lamento. (? (Aunque de cierta manera se podría considerar romántico, supongo)**_

 _ **Espero ¿disfruten? Leyendo el capítulo, y espero sus reviews sobre lo que aconteció en éste. Cada vez hay menos y eso quieran o no duele jajaja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto, no puedo asegurar fechas pero al menos espero regresar pronto.**_

 _ **Por cierto, actualicé mi perfil de fanfiction por si quieren saber un poco de mí.**_

 _ **Bye**_


End file.
